Second Sang : Sang Mêlés
by indirillan
Summary: Voldemort détruit, voici le temps de la reconstruction. Une époque difficile, quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Suite de "Sang Purs".
1. Chapter 1

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pour ceux et celles qui démarrent cette histoire sans avoir lu le Premier Livre de Sang (Sang Purs), vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à rentrer dans l'histoire. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire Sang Purs au préalable.**

**.**

**.**

Des murs suintants d'humidité, de peur, de honte et de folie.

Azkaban dans toute sa splendeur.

Quelques détraqueurs ont repris du service, mais les gardiens s'en méfient presque autant que des prisonniers. Il règne ici une ambiance étouffante, oppressante, comme un air d'été juste avant l'orage.

Dans ma cellule, Lucius, Yaxley, et Thorfinn Rowle. Des rescapés de la Dernière Bataille.

Du beau monde, également. L'ancien gratin de la société sorcière entre quatre murs décrépis.

La nuit, des toux rauques s'échappent des cellules, annonciatrices de problèmes pulmonaires qui ne seront pas -ou mal- soignés.

Il n'y a que nos cris et nos morts qui s'échappent de ces murs.

Le froid et l'humidité sont partout. A toute heure.

Même mes os sont de glace.

Plus aucune dignité humaine. Plus rien qu'une rage animale, qui gagne du terrain à chaque jour qui passe.

Et les gardiens, leurs sourires goguenards, leurs propos humiliants, leurs gestes déplacés.

Pour quelques minutes à l'air libre, je laisse des mains crasseuses et avides me caresser. Des bouches puantes me susurrer des propositions obscènes. Des sexes en manque me...

Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un me demande au parloir. C'est inattendu, et je tente maladroitement de me recomposer un visage humain devant une vitre qui n'en a plus que le nom.

Le gardien, Carver, me regarde faire en se caressant avec une salacité digne des plus grands sybarites.

Je suis jeune, blond, bisexuel. A quoi d'autre pourrais je m'attendre ici ?

Entre les gardiens lubriques et les autres prisonniers en manque, aucune échappatoire. Rien que Lucius qui, tout autant qu'il peut, tente de contenir des avances trop brutales.

L'autre jour, sous la douche, j'ai vu des marques sombres sur son corps émacié. Les mêmes que les miennes.

Si lui aussi tombe, qui me relèvera ?

Je crispe des mâchoires à cette pensée, et termine de me préparer. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, de toute façon.

Mes cheveux sont ras, plus besoin de les coiffer. Un visage hâve me dévisage dans la glace. Des traits blafards, un regard aussi gris que le ciel au dessus de ces pierres maudites, et des cernes qui soulignent une fatigue qui m'étreint tout entier.

Mais dormir est pire encore. Dangereux, surtout.

Je tire un peu -pas trop fort, pour ne pas déchirer le tissu fragile- les manches de mon costume immonde de forçat, masquant vaille que vaille des poignets amaigris, des os de plus en plus visibles et, par dessus tout, cette marque noire qui me définit au yeux du reste du monde.

Mangemort.

Je me traîne, étique, sous les fers, comme si j'étais un animal dangereux capable du pire si seulement on me laissait marcher comme un homme.

Mais je ne dis rien, et j'avance.

Au parloir, il y a Vincent Crabbe.

Je ne lui demande même pas ce qu'il fait ici, tellement je suis surpris de le retrouver en ces murs.

J'essaie de ne pas penser aux dernières nuits que j'ai partagé avec lui, de la montée de sa violence, comme si l'univers des mangemorts l'avalait peu à peu, nourrissait son besoin désespéré d'être reconnu et craint. De sa perversité de plus en plus grande envers moi. De la peur que j'avais commencé à ressentir en sa présence.

Il commence à me parler, à travers une fine vitre de séparation, renforcée magiquement pour contrer les sortilèges les plus évidents.

Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il me dit, et il semble s 'énerver.

De mon côté, Carver me rejoint, et fait signe à Vincent de s'en aller.

Il ne peut pas, ne doit pas me laisser. Sans réfléchir, j'abandonne toute dignité, et je crie à Vincent, pas le mangemort qu'il est devenu, mais ce garçon, un peu simplet, celui qui m'a protégé durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, de venir me protéger ici, de nouveau.

C'est à Azkaban que j'ai besoin de lui.

Tellement besoin d'être protégé.

Mais il me regarde, le regard froid, le visage fermé.

Un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans ses traits massifs, et il se détourne.

Il sort, et je reste seul. Si seul.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Pas pour me rassurer, non.

Plus une marque de possession.

J'appartiens à Azkaban, à ses gardiens, à ses détraqueurs et à son froid prégnant.

Je ne suis plus Malfoy. Je ne suis plus Draco.

Juste un numéro.

Moins qu'un homme.

Je me détourne à mon tour, des larmes d'épuisement prêtes à jaillir à la moindre faiblesse.

Carver ricane doucement en me ramenant à mes « quartiers », comme il dit. Mais avant de parvenir à cette cellule si exiguë que même un elfe de maison n'en voudrait pas, il me pousse dans une pièce peu utilisée, une sorte de réduit où les gardiens prennent une pause entre deux services.

Je sais bien ce qu'il attend de moi, mais la visite de Vincent m'a perturbé, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur Carver, alors que le visage furieux mais désespéré de mon ancien camarade d'école occupe toutes mes pensées.

Ça n'est pas du goût de mon maton, qui s'énerve de mon manque de réaction, et me propulse sans douceur à travers la pièce. Il se déboutonne sans cérémonie, et m'intime d'un geste de faire de même.

Je ne veux pas, et je commence à reculer, mais une chaise posée là me fait obstacle, et je manque de tomber à la renverse.

Le bruit provoqué par cette chaise qui s'écroule me paraît assourdissant, mais personne ne vient voir ce qui produit tout ce raffut.

Carver n'apprécie pas mon manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, et ses yeux se font durs.

Affolé, je le vois détacher sa ceinture, en cuir, avec son mousqueton en acier dur et froid.

Pas ça.

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, prêt à me laisser prendre comme la dernière des catins, mais je ne veux pas, plus, de ces marques sur mon dos, ces cicatrices qui se font toujours plus nombreuses sur la peau fine et pâle de mon corps émacié.

Ma Magie est bridée, ici. Je n'ai aucun endroit où me retrancher dans ma tête. Aucune fuite possible quand d'autres utilisent mon corps ou le marque dans leur excitation.

Rien pour me cacher de la douleur.

Je halète de peur, et me laisse glisser à terre.

A ses pieds.

Azkaban m'a tout pris. Même ma fierté y est morte.

Je frissonne, alors qu'il rit de mon asservissement.

Et, soudain, alors que je n'y croyais plus, la porte s'ouvre.

Sur Lucius.

En un éclair, il comprend la scène qui s'offre à ses yeux. Je vois tellement d'émotions différentes passer sur son visage que je ne comprend pas comment certains peuvent le décrire comme inexpressif. Mais la seule qui perdure, c'est la colère de me voir à terre devant cet homme à moitié nu, sa ceinture à la main.

Lucius s'élance, bousculant violemment Carver, et avant même que le gardien ait touché terre, il m'aide à me relever.

Mais Carver hurle, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et vomit des gardiens dans toute la pièce. Ils me paraissent immenses, et terriblement agressifs. Ils poussent Lucius dans un coin, et je les vois sortir des matraques.

- Non !

J'ai la force de crier, mais une frappe négligente de Carver me ramène à terre. Et je vois, horrifié, les matraques se lever, s'abaisser, se teinter peu à peu d'un rouge vermillon.

- Nooon ! Ma voix se brise en un hurlement animal.

Pas Lucius ! Pas... mon Père.

- Laissez-le ! Pitié, laissez-le !

Mon cri enfle, couvrant les râles agonisants de mon père. Et c'est sur ce bruit terrible que je me réveille enfin, hagard, de ce cauchemar récurrent qui ne me quitte pas depuis que j'ai quitté Azkaban.

Une nuit comme les autres, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je suis en nage, une fine pellicule de sueur froide se colle à moi, aux draps d'un gris douteux de cette chambre d'hôtel minable que je loue à la semaine depuis ma sortie de prison.

Des bribes de mon rêve se superposent à mes souvenirs.

Fébrile, je gagne une salle d'eau minuscule, mais presque aussi grande que ma précédente demeure.

Je me trompais.

Vincent n'est pas venu me voir, ce jour-là, à Azkaban.

Il est mort dans la Salle sur Demande, du Feudeymon qu'il avait lui même invoqué.

Une brusque nausée me saisit, et je me penche prestement au dessus des toilettes.

Lucius aussi...mon Père est mort en essayant de me protéger des attentions trop douloureuses des gardiens de la prison.

Pas exactement comme dans ce cauchemar, mais peu importe.

Mon Père est mort. Une deuxième fois.

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Ma Mère s'est suicidée, peu après, rejoignant son mari dans la tombe.

D'autres nausées me gagnent.

Ma Mère, victime ignorée de la guerre, méprisée, abandonnée de tous.

Je me penche un peu plus.

Me laissant seul, contre le monde entier.

Je vomis enfin, et l'acide de la bile mélangée à l'alcool bon marché me brûle la gorge et le nez au passage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

J'ai passé dix huit mois à Azkaban. J'en ai dix huit encore à faire en probation, au service de la communauté. Joliment formulé, pour un état de servitude avérée.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma Marque, toujours aussi visible sur mon avant-bras gauche. Ça aurait pu être pire, j'en ai conscience.

Le fait que Mère ait aidé Potter, que ce dernier ait témoigné que j'avais baissé ma baguette devant Dumbledore. Je grimace en repensant à son témoignage sous les regards trop reconnaissants des sorciers présents à cette mascarade de procès.

D'autres gestes en ma faveur, aussi. Quand je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître Potter. Quand j'ai empêché mes sous-fifres de le tuer.

Même Loufoca a plaidé pour moi. Ma...compassion lors de son emprisonnement au manoir, a-t-elle dit.

Comment aurais-je pu faire pire que les mangemorts qui pullulaient au manoir, de toute façon ?

Quelques révélations, aussi.

Le fait, déjà, que j'ai réparé l'Armoire sur Demande. Aucun sorcier ne m'en croyait capable. Même sous Véritasérum, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de maugréer devant leur ignorance :

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point savoir que le Lord n'attend que votre échec pour assassiner vos parents peut être...persuasif et motivant.

Ils semblaient mécontents. Il a fallu que je montre l'étendue de mes capacités en enchantements pour qu'ils acceptent enfin que personne d'autre ne m'avait aidé à réparer ce puissant artefact. Malgré mon âge. Malgré mon absence de formation. J'ai vu les regards intéressés des Maîtres-Artefactiers qui avaient été convoqués au tribunal pour valider ce que je réalisais. Peut être que j'ai un avenir, finalement, même si je ne prend jamais la place de Lucius, en tant que chef de clan.

Si ils acceptent un ancien mangemort parmi eux, évidemment.

Cette idée pourrait me rassurer, mais je n'ai même plus la force de m'imaginer un avenir, depuis quelques temps.

Il a fallu que je m'exprime, à ce « procès ». Que je me repente ostensiblement.

Sous l'influence du véritasérum, j'ai avoué à ces inconnus des choses que j'aurai voulu celer. Comment j'ai appris, après coup, que mon Père avait tenté de me protéger de l'influence grandissante du Lord au sein de sa propre demeure. Comment son emprisonnement à Azkaban m'avait laissé isolé, et comment ma tante en avait profité pour me faire marquer. Mon engouement initial, qui s'est trop vite transformé en une peur hideuse.

La venue du Lord et des Mangemorts dans notre manoir. Des choses que j'ai vu, que j'ai faites, que l'on m'a fait, aussi.

Quand j'ai dû punir Rowle en disgrâce après son échec à capturer Potter. Puis les autres, qui déplaisaient à cet autocrate que nous servions avec une crainte de plus en plus ostensible. Des représailles que cela m'a valu de la part de ces mangemorts en disgrâce, également.

Cela amusait le Lord. Me punir doublement l'excitait vraiment. D'abord en me contraignant à torturer ces hommes que je connaissais depuis des années et que, pour la plupart, je respectais, puis en les voyant se venger de façons plus ou moins subtiles.

Ma voix atone sous la potion contrastait violemment avec la furie qui faisait tempête sous mon crâne. La honte et le dégoût de moi-même n'ont jamais été aussi grands que ce jour.

De quel droit se permettaient ces sales sycophantes du Magenmagot et du ministère de me faire revivre ce calvaire !

J'ai épluché les 2 dernières années de peur au quotidien, au domaine ou à Poudlard, devant des regards de plus en plus abasourdis.

J'aurai voulu tous les tuer. J'aurai voulu mourir aussi.

Mes poings se crispaient, seuls témoins de ma fureur intérieure.

A la fin, mes nombreuses lâchetés contre quelques moments de courage, j'ai été condamné à cette peine, somme toute bien légère par rapport à celles des autres mangemorts plus anciens.

Beaucoup ont subi le baiser des détraqueurs.

Lucius en a échappé, mais a été condamné à perpétuité.

Ma Mère a été acquitté, pour manque de preuve, et pour son action décisive au plus fort du conflit. Sa traîtrise, selon les points de vue.

Ça me fait rire, cette façon de voir les choses : si Mère n'avait affirmé la mort de Potter, si je n'avais feint de ne pas le reconnaître, si je n'avais pas retenu la main de mes condisciples, si...si... au final, les Malfoy ont plus fait pour la victoire de Potter que pour celle du Lord que nous étions censé soutenir.

J'ai gardé mes pensées pour moi, évidemment.

On ne m'a pas interrogé sur d'autres choses, et je me suis bien gardé de parler de l'aide involontaire que j'ai fourni à l'évasion de Potter, dans le manoir Malfoy.

J'ai du mal à croire que personne n'ait réalisé l 'absurdité de la situation d'un elfe renégat dévissant, sans coup férir, le lustre de son ancienne maison.

Déjà, les protections externes et internes du manoir sont assez conséquentes. Nul ne pourrait dégrader aussi facilement la décoration des pièces, sans le consentement des propriétaires légitimes. Trop de sorts ménagers assurent l'entretien et la pérennité des meubles et des murs.

Quand Lucius a exigé ma présence, pour valider de l'identité de Potter, qui avait été capturé, j'ai cru défaillir. Weasley et Granger, ...Hermione, avaient aussi été capturés. Je n'ai même pas osé la regarder, tant je me sentais mal.

Elle n'a rien dit, évidemment. Même quand ma tante l'a torturé.

Elle a hurlé tant que mes oreilles en auraient saigné. J'ai cru, un instant, devenir fou. C'est là que j'ai pris une décision que j'aurai bien eu du mal à expliquer à la cour.

Je me suis aligné sur la Magie du manoir. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, malheureusement. J'ai affaibli la porte des cachots où étaient retenus les prisonniers et, à ma grande honte, je n'ai rien pu faire de plus pour Hermione que de renforcer la douceur du tapis où Bellatrix l'avait projeté. J'ai senti son sang couler sur le tapis, grâce à mon lien avec le manoir.

Et, quand j'ai senti la présence intruse de l'elfe renégat, j'ai bloqué les alarmes du manoir. Pire, j'ai facilité son travail de sabotage.

L'air confus que j'arborais, le fait que Potter ait aussi facilement réussi à m'extirper ma baguette avec son Expelliarmus n'était pas entièrement dû à sa capacité à lancer ce sort à la perfection.

Heureusement, le tribunal du Magenmagot ne m'a pas questionné à ce sujet. Ma relation, aussi étrange soit-elle, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, est restée secrète. Merlin soit loué.

Et, quand le tribunal a fini de statuer sur mon sort, j'ai appris sans surprise ma condamnation, et la main-mise du ministère sur notre fortune le temps de notre incarcération, à Lucius et à moi-même.

Mère a eu le droit de rester au manoir, mais je sais que des pressions ont été exercées sur elle pour qu'elle laisse le champ libre aux hommes du ministère.

Elle aura tenu bon jusqu'à la mort de Lu..Père.

Je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'y pénétrer, et je n'ose imaginer les actes de vandalisme qui s'y sont perpétrés, depuis. Sans maître présent pour en assurer l'intégrité, je ne doute pas un instant que des employés arrogants et opportunistes n'aient eu l'idée de venir me dépouiller, en toute « légalité », de mon héritage.

Il risque bien de ne plus rien s'y trouver, du moins dans les pièces accessibles, lorsque j'y remettrais les pieds.

Si j'y remet jamais les pieds, ça va sans dire.

Depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban, je me bat au jour le jour pour assurer de quoi survivre.

J'ai été mendier auprès de tous ceux que je pouvais, mais la grande majorité de mes connaissances est, soit en prison, soit très loin de la Grande-Bretagne.

Au final, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore vivant dans un an.

Je passe mes journées à grappiller quelque nourriture et me fracasser à l'alcool, et mes nuits à contenter hommes et femmes pour m'assurer d'un peu de repos au chaud.

Mais cette vie vous lamine plus vite qu'un Londubat ne met de temps à faire exploser son chaudron.

Et je commence à manquer de tout.

Mon apparence se dégrade encore un peu chaque jour, et bientôt je me souviendrais avec nostalgie de mon incarcération.

...

J'ai besoin d'une bouteille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

- Ça suffit !, gronde le Weasley-géniteur de la tribu des belettes, en repoussant l'un des hommes au dessus de moi. Lâchez-le, je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant. Sa colère brûlante se propage à travers sa magie jusqu'aux trois employés du ministère, qui s'écartent hâtivement, sous son regard furieux. Je ne dis rien, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Je le contemple, l'air morne, tandis qu'il continue à foudroyer du regard les hommes en fuite. Il ne les quitte pas un instant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus, au détour du couloir. Puis il se tourne vers moi, toujours à terre, débraillé, mes courts cheveux platine en bataille. J'ai vu mon reflet tout à l'heure. Je sais mes pupilles dilatées, qui donnent à mon regard un aspect sauvage et fou.

Il soupire. J'imagine qu'il se demande quoi faire maintenant.

Ah ! Il fallait y penser avant.

Stupide Gryffon.

Je suis sûr qu'il était chez les Gryffons.

J'ai envie de vomir sur ses chaussures bon marché. Il bouge soudain, et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me laisser aller à cette extrémité.

Je le sens s'accroupir face à moi, prenant garde à ne pas me toucher. Je pue. Les loques qui me servent de vêtements puent encore davantage.

Et si je ne m'étais pas déjà vidé la vessie, nul doute que je sentirai l'urine aussi.

Je soulève vaillamment les paupières, et dirige mon regard un peu flou vers lui. Il a l'air inquiet, comme si j'allais soudain partir dans une crise de panique ou autre chose du même genre.

Je plisse les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il attend. Je suis à terre, à sa merci.

Mais il ne me frappe pas, ne m'insulte pas.

Je suis un peu plus perdu, et, alors que je dessoûle péniblement, j'envisage la fuite. Dans mon état, c'est une gageure. Mais son regard de pitié me fait horreur.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que je suis devenu, une loque.

J'ai l'impression d'être un animal blessé, sauvage, et potentiellement dangereux. Il doit se dire la même chose. Sa voix est comme un murmure :

- Draco Malfoy... vous allez bien ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Mon regard oscille un peu, puis se tourne vers lui. Ma voix éteinte trahit sans conteste mon épuisement. Il n'y a qu'une raison pour qu'il veuille que je me lève :

- Un Weasley... qui veut se faire un Malfoy ? Ah ! Et qu'est ce que... vous... souhaitez ? Je sais tout faire, vous savez...

Il m'interrompt, l'air choqué devant l'attitude résignée que j'affiche:

- Quoi ? Que... non, vous vous méprenez. Je... je vais vous mettre en sécurité. Je vous ramène chez moi.

Il a l'air inquiet. Vraiment.

Ça me surprend. Qu'il soit inquiet plus encore qu'il ne veuille me ramener chez lui. Ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passerais avec un employé du ministère, depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban. Il faut croire que ma réputation n'a pas disparue avec les années. Je me demande seulement comment il va faire avec sa moitié et ses marmots. D'habitude, les hommes mariés préfèrent m'emmener dans des hôtels de passe, pour une nuit ou juste quelques heures.

Un instant, je pense à son fils, le rouquin ami de Granger.

Hermione. J'espère juste que je ne l'y croiserais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de voir ma déchéance dans son regard. Merlin, qu'elle ne découvre jamais...

Mais aux derniers articles dans les revues de presse à scandale, elle est toujours fourrée avec le rouquin. Et par lui, j'imagine. Ma colère et mon angoisse montent soudain à l'assaut et, alors qu'il se penche pour m'aider à me relever, je l'écarte violemment d'un revers du bras :

- Vous voulez un mignon à domicile ? Maintenant que votre femme est trop vieille et fripée de toute ses grossesses, vous voulez vous faire un petit cul ferme ? Non merci, je préfère encore me débrouiller avec les autres ordures du ministère...

Ma voix, même affaiblie de fatigue et abrutie par l'alcool, s'est faite méprisante, et l'insulte laisse mon interlocuteur sans voix. Je suis terrifié, à présent, qu'il me ramène dans sa chaumière de pauvre.

Je me cache derrière mon arrogance mais, une fois de plus, il soupire en me regardant, comme s'il percevait ma terreur.

Sans me laisser énoncer de nouvelles vérités dérangeantes, il se baisse, et me saisit par le collet, comme un vulgaire animal. Je vois la colère dans ses yeux, je la sens qui court sur ma peau, pareille à celle qui s'est répande dans les couloirs, il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Il s'approche le plus possible de moi, et j'ai beau me débattre, l'alcool me rend cotonneux, sans compter la décrépitude physique dans laquelle mon passage à Azkaban m'a laissé.

- Je ne me répéterai pas, Malfoy. Je te propose de venir chez moi, sans aucune contrepartie, quelle qu'elle soit. Une fois là-bas, je verrai ce que Molly en dira. Et quoi que nous décidions, je ne compte pas te laisser repartir sans être sûr que tu n'es plus en danger... Est ce que tu as seulement un toit pour cette nuit, dis-moi ?

Il me fixe, l'air bouleversé. Il continue à me secouer machinalement, et les nausées que je réprime depuis tout à l'heure empirent en moi. Je ferme les yeux, ma tête est trop lourde, le monde tourne trop.

C'est le noir.

.

Tout est brouillé. Je sens un sort de lévitation m'envelopper. De temps en temps, des voix s'élèvent jusqu'à moi. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disent. Puis la voix de la belette, ferme, qui énonce distinctement : « le terrier ».

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ? Je ne veux pas aller dans son bouge infâme. Mais je n'arrive pas à parler, trop concentré pour ne pas me vider devant lui. Tout tourne.

La sensation familière d'un transport par cheminette m'étreint, et des effluves de cuisine en pleine activité m'agressent les narines. Mon estomac est trop vide de solide pour que j'apprécie ces senteurs de plats qui mijotent. Les yeux toujours clos, l'esprit mal ajusté, je prend péniblement conscience de mon nouvel environnement.

Une voix de femme, à présent, légèrement agressive :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Arthur ? Pourquoi tu me ramènes... « ça » à la maison, par le Sang de Merlin ? Je n'en veux pas chez moi, tu m'entends ?

- Calmes toi, Molly, ma douce, je t'en prie. Il...il était en train de se faire...chahuter, et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Molly... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu comprend ?

- Chahuter ? Arthur Weasley ! Je...

La diatribe s'interrompt d'un coup, suivie d'un bruit sourd et d'un raclement au sol, comme si elle tirait quelque chose.

Leurs voix se brouillent, et ne sont bientôt plus qu'un filet incompréhensible. Quelques secondes ou une éternité plus tard, je sens à nouveau un mouvement de mon corps qui flotte à la suite des Weasley. La mère des belettes ouvre une porte, et, doucement, je me sens déposé dans un lit qui sent le propre. J'imagine qu'elle s'est rangé aux idées saugrenues de son mari pour m'accueillir ainsi.

Je me sens gêné, un peu, à l'idée d'imprégner sa demeure de mon odeur d'ivrogne, et je me tourne à demi pour soulager un peu les nausées qui perdurent. Et l'inconscience me gagne à nouveau, avant même que j'aie ouvert les yeux.

.

Je me réveille nauséeux et hagard, le corps légèrement chaud, conséquence d'une mauvaise fièvre que je traîne et qui, faute de médication appropriée, ne passe pas. Je n'ai plus que mon pantalon élimé pour tout vêtement.

Je ne sais pas où je suis et, l'espace d'un instant, une terreur pure m'envahit, et je me mets à hurler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre sur un couple qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose de désagréable.

Je geins, comme un enfant.

- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Je m'écarte frénétiquement, hors de leur portée, mais je me retrouve à présent acculé au mur. Ça ne va pas. Pas du tout, même. La porte est de l'autre côté. Derrière les 2 ahuris qui me regardent comme si leur cerveau s'étaient fait la malle. Puis je me souvient. Weasley. Sa proposition, juste avant mon évanouissement. Je suis chez les pouilleux. En sécurité. Enfin, si je peux faire confiance au rouquin et à sa belette d'épouse, évidemment.

Je me fige, aussi immobile qu'une statue, face aux deux Weasley qui n'osent plus bouger.

Finalement, la mère des belettes s'avance légèrement, présentant de la main l'armoire à côté du lit :

- Il y a de quoi t'habiller ici lorsque tu te sera lavé. Ce sont les anciens vêtements de Percy. Je pense qu'ils t'iront, même si tu es visiblement plus mince que n'importe lequel de mes garçons.

Elle se détourne, et j'entends à peine son dernier commentaire :

- C'est pas Merlin possible qu'avec toute sa fortune, ce gamin soit pas fichu capable de se nourrir correctement...

Je serre les dents. Peu de personnes sont au fait de la déchéance des Malfoy, et de la mainmise du ministère sur ma fortune, au moins jusqu'à la fin de ma peine. Je n'ai plus rien qui m'appartienne, même pas mon corps.

Le père me fait un vague geste de la main pour m'indiquer la salle de bain, puis empoigne d'une main celle de sa femme, qui s'est juste un peu reculée.

Ils sortent tranquillement, me laissant reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

Je suis chez les belettes. En sécurité.

Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

A mon réveil, je suis pris d'une crise de panique intense, et je manque de hurler comme un damné. Puis, peu à peu, je réalise où je suis.

Il n'y a pas un bruit, et la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre entrouverte m 'indique que l'aube est proche. Dans un silence que la prison m'a appris, je sors de mon lit, écarte les draps trempés de ma sueur nocturne, et me faufile, à moitié nu, à travers cette pièce que j'ai à peine examinée hier.

Ou avant-hier. Ma mémoire est confuse.

Je revois l'air inquiet gravé sur le visage de la mère des rouquins, au dessus de moi, et celui tout aussi préoccupé de mon « sauveteur ». Combien de temps suis-je resté à comater ici ?

Je dois me déclarer au département des libertés conditionnelles du ministère toute les semaines, sans quoi je peux redire bonjour à Azkaban.

Le ministère. Je le connais par coeur, maintenant. Depuis ma sortie, j'erre de service en service en essayant de gratter quelques aides, et parfois même propose les miens, de services, contre une nuit au chaud.

Je devrais y être toutes les semaines, j'y suis presque tous les jours.

Et je sais à qui m'adresser, là-bas. Encore faudrait-il que je puisse m'y rendre.

Mon inquiétude augmente.

J'ai beau chercher mes habits, je ne trouve rien. Hors de question que j'emprunte ceux d'un rouquin ! Rien que l'idée me fait horreur.

Je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à la porte, mes jambes à peine assez vaillantes pour me soutenir.

Besoin de manger.

De boire, aussi, et pas que de l'eau.

Dans le couloir, toujours ce silence tranquille. J'entends des bruits de la nuit au dehors, des chouettes qui ululent, quelques pépiements d'oiseaux matinaux.

Je glisse en silence le long des murs, pestant doucement quand des lattes du plancher gémissent sous mon poids. Je suis presque aux escaliers, quand le grincement d'une poignée qui se tourne m'arrête instantanément.

Weasley père, qui s'interrompt lui aussi, sous le coup de la surprise de me voir ainsi, comme un fantôme silencieux, figé en plein couloir. Il grimace et me fait un vague signe de la main, qui pourrait tout aussi bien signifier « silence » que « attention ».

Maussade, je le suit, une fois que d'autres mimiques tout aussi ridicules les unes que les autres m'aient fait comprendre son attente. Autant essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus, il a l'air de se confier facilement.

Il me conduit dans une pièce minuscule, où trône une table qui prend presque toute la place. Le long des murs, des meubles de rangement, un vaisselier, des fourneaux.

Par le sang de Merlin, ils mangent dans leur cuisine.

Leur situation financière doit être encore pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé.

Je ne dis rien, mes commentaires sarcastiques ne seraient pas les bienvenus, je gage. Je me souviens encore de la fureur qui a saisi cet homme quand j'ai raillé sa moitié.

Il me propose une chaise, et je m'assoie, essayant d'ignorer que les rouquins ont posé leurs postérieurs dessus. Hermione aussi, peut être ?

Étrangement, cette pensée me fait presque sourire, et Weasley profite de cette décontraction momentanée pour instaurer la discussion :

- Comment vas tu aujourd'hui, mon garçon ?

Sa familiarité excessive m'horripile. Je lui lance un regard noir, mais il ne semble pas se formaliser de ce rappel à l'ordre. Je serre les dents, de toute façon, je suis chez lui, et, autant que je puisse en juger, en position d'infériorité.

- Mieux. Mais j'ai besoin de récupérer mes vêtements, maintenant.

Pas question que je me montre aimable. Il y a des limites.

Il soupire :

- Je crains que tu ne doives attendre. Molly -c'est ma femme, tu te souviens ?- elle les a mis à laver, mais ils sont loin d'être secs, et ne sont pas repassés non plus. Et elle voudrait les ravauder aussi, un peu.

Avec Azkaban, j'ai appris les tâches domestiques que je ne connaissais pas au manoir, dans ma vie d'avant. Mais je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé de sorts ménagers. Ils sont nombreux, et fort utiles quand on a autant de progéniture que cette femme.

Il semble comprendre :

- Molly préfère faire de façon moldue, quand la magie n'est pas indispensable.

Il sourit benoîtement, comme ravi de cette décision, et je grimace intérieurement. J'avais oublié l'engouement stupide de cet homme pour les moldus. Les Weasley ne cesseront jamais de me décevoir.

- Tu peux prendre les vêtements de Percy, en attendant. Et j'ai prévenu le ministère que tu allais rester un peu chez moi, il n'y a pas de problème.

Je le regarde, abasourdi. Sa proposition n'était pas une plaisanterie, alors. Je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir, ou en être malade.

- Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois me signaler au ministère. Combien de temps suis je resté inconscient ?

Ma voix est agressive, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

- Deux jours. Mais je te l'ai dit, tout est arrangé, avec le ministère. Ils sont d'accord pour que tu fasses ta peine ici, à notre service... si tu es d'accord.

Si j'étais surpris avant, ça n'était rien par rapport à la stupeur qui m'envahit à ses mots. Sa proposition semble avoir été réfléchie, alors, mais je veux en connaître la contrepartie. Un de ses fils est mort dans cette guerre. Un autre a été mutilé. Que cache cette générosité ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Sans le vouloir, je me suis tassé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard fuyant. Je reconnais cette posture que j'adoptais en prison, quand les gardiens cherchaient sur qui se défouler. J'ai peur de ce qu'il manigance, et m'en rendre compte accroît ma nervosité.

Le temps où je me sentais sûr de moi, à l'abri grâce à ma naissance, est révolu depuis longtemps.

Mais les paroles qu'il prononce ensuite me surprennent, tant par leur contenu, que par la douceur avec laquelle il parle :

- Ce que j'attends ? Une aide pour Molly, qui prend de l'âge, et qui a un peu plus de mal, maintenant, à gérer toute la maisonnée. Surtout quand les garçons débarquent à l'improviste, ce qui arrive souvent.

Il me décoche à nouveau un grand sourire niais, comme ravi de se faire envahir régulièrement par une marmaille mal élevée. Mon air soudain suspicieux semble l'amuser, car il renchérit, de plus en plus ravi :

- Ils sont affectueux, et passent régulièrement. Ginny aussi, même si Molly aimerait la voir encore davantage.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Qui dit la rouquine, dit Saint Potty à la suite. Je ne tiens pas à afficher aussi clairement au balafré ma misère sociale. Je me mord les lèvres de honte devant la constatation de ma déchéance, et m'apprête à refuser -poliment- son offre, quand il ajoute :

- Et puis, Molly et moi, nous te devons bien ça. Je sais ce que ta mère a fait, ce que tu as fait aussi, en refusant de reconnaître Harry, au manoir. Tu as sauvé la vie de Ron aussi, ce jour-là. T'assurer le gîte et le couvert en échange de ton aide me semble le moindre des remerciements... et je ne crois pas que tu auras une meilleur offre ailleurs.

Il a presque l'air triste de m'énoncer cette évidence, et je manque de gémir devant cette vérité. Je suis entouré d'ennemis potentiels. Tous ceux qui pourraient m'aider sont loin, et, pour certains, je ne voudrais même pas leur devoir quoi que ce soit.

Je me mordille les lèvres furieusement, alors que le choix s'impose de lui-même, aussi douloureux soit-il pour mon amour propre. Résigné, je répond au patriarche de la maison Weasley, du bout des lèvres :

- Je...suis d'accord. Je resterais ici aussi longtemps que cela nous conviendra, à vous, votre femme, et à moi-même. Je me met à votre service, en échange de votre protection, du gîte et du couvert. Chaque partie pourra décider de mettre fin à cet accord, sans explications. Et je me rendrais tout à l'heure au ministère pour valider votre...proposition.

Je ne me résous pas à utiliser d'autre terme. Aide, offre généreuse, soutien.

Tout cela sonnerait faux dans ma bouche, vis à vis d'un Weasley.

Il sourit étrangement, et j'entends d'autres pas approcher. Alors que sa femme entre dans la cuisine, il me glisse :

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Un sacré négociateur, qu'il était...

La mère de la belette, dans l'encoignure de la porte, me sourit gentiment. Avec une force surprenante, un sentiment de fierté m'envahit aux paroles de Weasley senior, accompagnée d'une tristesse tout aussi importante. Je ne peux que hocher hâtivement la tête, avant de m'éclipser en marmonnant de vagues formules de politesse.

Autant recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

Pourtant, dans le couloir, je m'arrête soudain, me soutenant d'une main au mur, tandis que l'autre volette jusqu'à mon visage humide.

Pour la première fois, je pleure la mort de mon Père.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Une semaine que je suis chez les pauvres, avec l'aval soulagé du ministère, ravi de se débarrasser de moi ainsi. Une semaine à m'abîmer les mains avec des produits moldus plus nocifs que les poisons de Séverus, à trimer comme un elfe du matin au soir parce que, mine de rien, leur masure délabrée est un enfer à entretenir.

Merlin, comment faisait cette femme avant ? J'en viendrais presque à l'admirer.

Dans le genre elfe de maison, elle mériterait une médaille.

Pathétique.

Mais je me tais, comme de plus en plus souvent. De toute façon, depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici, je ne parle presque plus. J'écoute les ordres de la mère pondeuse, les exécute, et, le soir, m'écroule épuisé dans le lit qu'elle m'a attribué.

Les premiers jours ont été les plus durs. Une semaine que, par la force des choses, j'ai arrêté de boire, vu qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort ici que de la bièraubeurre.

Et cette envie impérieuse et obsédante d'alcool qui ne me quittait pas. Il a fallu toute ma fierté pour ne pas supplier à genoux Weasley père de m'en procurer. J'ai passé deux jours et deux nuits à vomir et suer. Comme si l'alcool voulait s'échapper de mon corps par tous les moyens possibles. J'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas hurler quand j'ai vu les spectres des morts s'approcher de moi. Plus d'une fois, les Weasmoches m'ont surpris les premiers jours, recroquevillé dans un coin, me balançant comme ma démente de tante. Ils n'ont rien dit, comme s'ils savaient, pour les visions. Et le reste.

Puis, peu à peu, les tremblements se sont espacés. Il faut croire que mon corps est à bout. Je ne dors presque plus, et j'ai des vertiges assez fréquents, mais, peu à peu, je me sens redevenir moi-même. Ma colère aussi est de retour. Je la chéris, elle m'aide à tenir.

Cette semaine, j'ai vu passer le jumeau survivant, à peine l'ombre de lui même. Même moi, je paraît plus en forme que lui, c'est dire. Et, forcément, j'ai aussi croisé la rouquine avec Potter à son bras, comme je m'y attendais.

Ils n'ont rien dit, même quand ils m'ont vu à terre dans le couloir, en train de récurer le sol à grands coups nerveux de serpillière. Même pas un petit commentaire sarcastique ou un geste moqueur. Alors j'imagine qu'ils ont eu droit à un sermon préalable de la part de la matriarche. Je ne leur ai pas parlé non plus, du reste, ce qui a considérablement réduit les risques de friction.

Juste Potter, qui s'est arrêté un instant à côté de moi, et qui a parlé, sans vraiment me regarder, comme s'il était gêné de me voir là, à ses pieds :

- J'ai remis ta baguette au ministère. Elle te sera rendue, à la fin de ta peine.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes cordialement ignorés, ce qui me convient très bien. Je ne sais comment j'aurais réagi, tellement je me sens à fleur de peau. J''ai envie de frapper, de tout casser.

Je n'ai plus assez de contrôle pour évacuer ma frustration par les mots.

J'ai perdu de ma verve, à Azkaban. Mon retour dans la société n'a pas été des plus amicaux, et, ces derniers temps, j'avais davantage ouvert ma bouche pour y laisser entrer des éléments étrangers que pour en sortir des sons compréhensibles.

Et plus le temps passe, et plus je m'enferme dans un mutisme maussade, agressif.

La nourriture de la mère des belettes commence à me requinquer, aussi, même si je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde. Les os sont toujours trop visibles, et mes muscles restent si affaiblis, que je me surprend moi même à pouvoir porter des charges qu'elle me désigne parfois, sans se douter de mon extrême faiblesse. S'imagine-t-elle me renforcer de cette façon ? Ou cherche-t-elle plutôt à m'achever en toute bonne conscience ?

Mais je vais mieux. Indéniablement.

Le cri joyeux de la pondeuse en question me vrille soudain les oreilles :

- Draco ! Ron et Hermione passent ce soir, et Percy arrive demain matin. Viens m'aider à préparer leurs chambres.

Je ne la reprend même plus pour sa familiarité incongrue avec moi. Pas le courage. Pas plus que je ne veux penser à ce que la déclaration de cette femme implique, et je la suit dans les étages. Mais mes pensées sont traîtres, et ma gorge s'assèche en réalisant l'épreuve qui m'attend.

Ça me rend nerveux, et mes gestes se font saccadés quand je l'aide à tirer les draps propres, à aérer et à rendre la chambre plus chaleureuse.

J'ai comme un nœud de penser qu'Elle va dormir ici, avec l'Autre, dans ce lit que je prépare.

Je m'arrache à mes pensées sous l'œil interrogateur de la mère Weasley, et je cache mes frissons sous une énergie renouvelée.

En fin d'après-midi, j'entends toquer à la porte d'entrée. Les mains occupées, j'écoute arriver le couple de l'année. Ma lèvre inférieure est douloureuse du traitement que je lui fait subir, quand ils débarquent dans la cuisine que j'occupe.

- Tiens, Malfoy. Corvée de patates ? Se gausse le rouquin fraîchement arrivé.

Je ne réponds pas, ne le regarde même pas. Sa mère le réprimande gentiment :

- Ron, chéri, laisse Draco tranquille. Il m'aide bien, tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? Je ne le connaissais pas aussi doué pour les activités manuelles, persifle-t-il.

Je ricane méchamment, prêt à répliquer, et il me lance une œillade assassine. Sa jeune fiancée arrive sur ces entre-faits.

- Draco. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Les regards ébahis qui se posent sur elle me feraient rire, si je ne sentais pas le regard empli de jalousie du rouquin me brûler la peau.

Il me donne un coup de coude rageur au passage, avant de rejoindre Hermione.

- 'Mione ? Tu...

- Quoi, Ron ? Oh, je t'en prie, pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Elle a l'air irritée, et je me demande furtivement si tout est aussi joli dans leur couple que les gazettes populaires qui traînent au ministère veulent bien le faire croire. Visiblement le rouquin est toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. Le temps qu'il a mis à se déclarer, et la possessivité qu'il montre ne laissent pas de doute là dessus. La jalousie le mine.

J'en prend note, en répondant doucement à la jeune femme. Elle s'est embellie. Je crois. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ou touché de jeune corps féminin. La rouquine de Potty ne compte pas, c'est une Weasley. Et Granger est l'une des rares qui ne cherche pas à me fuir en m'apercevant.

Elle me touche au passage, et j'ai l'impression de brûler à son contact, pourtant si frais sur ma peau. Cela m'effraie.

Je me détourne hâtivement, me replongeant dans les tâches subalternes dont la mère du rouquin m'assaille.

Du coin de l'œil, je surprend le regard de haine du Weasley de Granger, posé sur moi. Il ne me pardonnera jamais que sa fiancée soit aussi familière avec moi. Un instant, j'en veux à Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle affiche si ouvertement sa compassion que son rouquin en prenne ombrage et n'en vienne à me chercher querelle.

J'essaie de me faire discret, ma position ici est trop précaire et trop précieuse pour la gâcher inutilement.

Enfin, ils sortent, rejoignant les parents de la belette.

Je me retrouve seul.

A plusieurs reprises, au cours de cette soirée, Granger se faufile dans la cuisine où je m'active sans entrain, et je sens ses regards lourds de...pitié ? Ce sentiment à mon égard, surtout venant d'elle, me tord l'estomac, et réveille ma colère. Je n'en veux pas de sa pitié, Merlin ! Je réponds par monosyllabes à ses tentatives de discussion, et elle finit par abandonner, à mon grand soulagement.

C'est plus épuisé moralement que physiquement que je me couche, ce soir-là. Et, pour une fois, le sommeil ne me fuit pas longtemps.

.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, je me lève et vais chercher les œufs dans le poulailler. J'en ai appris, sur les habitudes des paysans, depuis que je moisis ici.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner avant que les premiers levés ne soient descendus, puis je m'éclipse, préférant me lancer dans des tâches qui requièrent ma présence hors de la masure des Weasley.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je reviens, mon corps décharné trempé de sueur d'avoir débité assez de bois pour une bonne partie de l'hiver.

Il est midi passé, je n'ai toujours pas mangé, mais comme souvent maintenant, j'ai du mal à ressentir la faim. Seule la soif me torture encore quotidiennement.

Je ramperai, ou pire, pour une bouteille.

Je me faufile au premier étage, pour me doucher et me changer, quand j'entends les gloussements de satisfaction de la matriarche. Un autre de ses rouquins qui vient d'arriver, probablement. Cette femme est folle.

Percy, celui-là, si mes souvenirs de la veille sont bons.

Je le connais un peu, ce Weasley. Me demande même s'il n'est pas allé chez serpentard. Il y aurait eu sa place, tout belette qu'il soit. Le seul Weasley avec de l'ambition.

Ca a du choquer ses parents, ça !

Je ricane, et accélère le pas.

Je ne traîne pas sous la douche, j'en ai perdu l'habitude -comme tant d'autres-, en prison. Trop de mauvais souvenirs des douches communes.

Quand j'en sort, avec juste une serviette pour couvrir ma nudité, je sens une présence dans ma chambre. Percy, justement, qui me fixe d'un air torve, l'air dégoûté.

- Alors c'était vrai. Le fils Malfoy ici. Un mangemort chez ses victimes. J'apprécie l'ironie, tu sais ?

Il y a tant de hargne dans sa voix, que j'en vient à attendre l'Avada. Visiblement, lui n'a pas pardonné.

Cependant, je le toise, il ne m'a jamais impressionné au ministère. Trop enclin à se cacher derrière l'autorité. Et ici, l'autorité, c'est sa mère et, accessoirement, son père.

Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.

Mais il avance vers moi, la baguette à la main et l'air sûr de lui et, d'un coup, je réalise que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je croyais. Que sa colère est peut être plus forte que son respect envers ses géniteurs. Il me repousse, sans ménagement, la haine dans ses yeux.

Je trébuche en arrière, et me cogne sur le bord du lit, avant de glisser à terre, les mains toujours crispées sur ma serviette. Il se positionne juste au dessus de moi, et je vois sa main libre tressaillir nerveusement. Il va me frapper.

Je me recroqueville maladroitement, et laisse filer un halètement d'angoisse avant d'avoir pu le retenir.

Il sourit méchamment.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment le ministère a pu gracier des pourritures telles que toi...

Je me contente de le fixer, tétanisé, se pencher sur moi, dans l'expectative d'un coup de poing. Ou pire. Mais il m'agrippe les cheveux et me tire la tête en arrière, me privant de toute possibilité de fuite. J'ai la respiration hachée, inquiète, alors qu'il se rapproche de mon visage :

- Tu vas payer pour mes frères, Malfoy. Pour Olivier Dubois, mon ami, tombé en revenant défendre Poudlard. Et pour tous les autres innocents que tes copains mangemorts ont massacrés !

Sa voix s'est faite de plus en plus basse et menaçante, et sa baguette en main luit d'une façon inquiétante. Je déglutis péniblement, et la crainte qu'il lit dans mes yeux l'amuse visiblement. Je me tords un peu sous lui, pour échapper à son empoigne, mais il est plus lourd et plus fort, et je ne peux que gémir sous lui.

Soudain, au milieu de mes gémissements effrayés, je vois dans ses yeux cette lueur qui n'a rien à voir avec sa colère. Ou tout à voir. La violence et le sexe ne sont que les deux facettes d'une même pulsion primaire.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde, et me laisse aller sous lui, soudain malléable, alors que je me raccroche désespérément à ma Magie pour essayer de m'accorder sur lui et ses envies.

Contrôler encore, rien qu'un peu, la situation.

Tout, plutôt que de le laisser se défouler sur moi sans rien faire.

Je le laisse profiter visuellement de ma quasi-nudité, avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix assourdie par cette peur rémanente :

- Ne me frappes pas, je t'en prie. Je...je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

Un instant fugace, je revois des bribes de ces cauchemars qui me hantent. La réalité est aussi noire que mes rêves.

Il a l 'air saisi d'un homme qui réalise qu'il a le choix entre un Mouton-Rotschild et un Chambertin, mais qu'il ne pourra pas déguster les deux. Je l'entends presque soupeser ses options, puis il défait sa ceinture et tout mon corps reprend derechef ses automatismes je me cambre un peu plus, et ma langue humidifie mes lèvres, alors que je détache habilement les pans de ma serviette. Pourtant, une fois de plus, il me surprend.

- Tu vas m'obéir, Malfoy. En tout. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je m'arrangerais pour que mes parents se rappellent de Fred. Mon petit frère mort à cause des mangemorts, tu saisis ? Je saurai quoi dire pour que me mère te jette dehors. Et je t'y retrouverai, sois en certain. Je me suis laissé dire que tu n'avais plus beaucoup de points de chute, maintenant que tes petits copains se sont tous fait la malle, pas vrai ?

Je le dévisage. Un vrai Serpentard, oui. J'occulte le fait qu'il soit un Weasley, et me concentre sur la situation, comme un protagoniste neutre.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je lui demande, d'une voix soumise que j'exècre déjà.

- Rien de moins que ce que tu faisais déjà au ministère. Et que tu m'appelles Maître quand nous sommes entre nous.

J'en rirai presque. Un Weasley qui a la folie des grandeurs. La mienne m'est passée depuis longtemps.

Mais il n'aime pas le sourire moqueur qui s'inscrit sur mon visage, malgré ma peur sous-jacente, et il me frappe soudain du revers de la main, avec violence.

- Ne ris pas de moi. Tu n'en as pas, tu n'en as plus, le pouvoir.

Je ravale la remarque que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer. Il a raison. Entre leur fils et un ancien mangemort, les parents du rouquin n'hésiteront pas un instant. Et je me rend soudain compte que, depuis une semaine, mon sort est quand même nettement plus enviable qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Et que, malgré mes railleries, mes remarques acerbes, et cette envie impérieuse, presque irrépressible de boire, je suis prêt à beaucoup pour ne pas retomber dans la fange. Parce que je sais que, cette fois, je n'en sortirais pas. Et j'ai un instinct de survie très développé.

Même si je dois m'humilier au passage pour cela.

- Oui, Maître. Pardon, Maître.

Une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux.

Regret de ne pas pouvoir me « punir », ou satisfaction de m'avoir à sa merci ?

Je baisse la tête, résigné.

Même ici...


	6. Chapter 6

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

POV Hermione.

.

- Draco ?

Sa chambre est plongée dans le noir. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il vit chez les Weasley, et j'ai toujours autant de mal à lui parler en tête-à-tête. Ceux que nous avions à Poudlard me manquent, je crois. Mais il se défile sans cesse.

Alors j'ai attendu ce dimanche soir, pour tenter de lui faire retrouver cette ambiance si particulière que nous avions ensemble. J'ai peur de le déranger, mais j'ai trop besoin de cette discussion.

Je devine son corps allongé, ses cheveux font une tâche claire dans la pénombre.

Il bouge :

- Qui... ?

- C'est moi, Draco. Hermione.

- Ah...

Il a l'air soulagé. Sa réaction me surprend un peu, mais je décide de reporter cette question à plus tard :

- Lumos.

Une douce lumière pulse de ma baguette, et vient nous éclairer tranquillement. Il a l'air fatigué, pâle, et des cernes violettes s'étalent sous ses yeux gris fatigués. Mais il me regarde sans rien laisser deviner de ses pensées :

- Pourquoi es tu ici, Granger ?

- Granger ? Je t'ai connu...moins formel, Draco.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'insister sur son prénom, il est assez subtil pour comprendre mon reproche énoncé à mi-mots.

Il hoche lentement la tête, comme pour confirmer cette légère réprimande. Et cela m'inquiète un peu plus. Le Draco dont je me souvient avait la répartie -et la fierté- plus développée. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé le sermonner aussi facilement.

Est ce Azkaban qui l'a rendu aussi docile ? Je frissonne, un peu, puis, sur un geste de sa part, je tire une chaise et m'assoie juste à côté de lui, qui s'est redressé dans son lit. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, et je me mord les lèvres devant ses traits tirés, son air encore si fragile.

J'ai comme une envie étrange de le protéger, de le rassurer. Je murmure :

- Je n'ai pas pu discuter librement avec toi depuis... depuis que vous avez été emmenés par les aurors, toi et tes parents... après la bataille, à Poudlard.

Il hausse délicatement un sourcil, aristocratique jusqu'au bout.

- Et que voulais tu me dire...Hermione ?

Alors je lui sourit. Autant pour le remercier de faire cet effort de m'appeler par mon prénom, que pour me donner le courage de poursuivre. Il est des souvenirs que je n'aime pas titiller.

- Merci. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire, je reprends, sous son air perplexe. Merci pour Harry, au manoir. Merci de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé.

Il se détourne, et je jurerai qu'il est gêné. De quoi ?

- Draco ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

J'ai à peine posé la question que je me taperai le front de ma naïveté. Il ne me dira jamais que ce qu'il veut que je saches. Et, comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, il se rembrunit sous mes yeux :

- Non. Rien. Et de rien, pour « Harry ». Bonne nuit, maintenant.

Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Une colère soudaine, brutale, légitime, m'envahit, et je la laisse exploser :

- Écoute moi bien, Draco Malfoy : tu me caches quelque chose, et je ne m'en irai pas avant de savoir quoi. Alors tu ferais bien de parler, parce que je peux être très têtue, quand je veux !

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse, et je m'en veux de l'invectiver ainsi alors qu'il a si visiblement besoin de repos, mais il me surprend en laissant fleurir un léger sourire sur son visage pâle.

- Je... je m'en suis rendu compte, oui. Mais...

Son sourire s'étiole si vite que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé. Il se détourne, de nouveau, et sa voix se réduit à un mince filet que je ne percevrais pas s'il n'y avait pas ce silence dans le terrier.

- Quand tu étais au manoir... je...j'aurai voulu...

Il se mordille les lèvres, et je ne sais si c'est par gêne ou par par peur. De la culpabilité, aussi, très certainement.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'assois près de lui, et lui murmure doucement :

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il ne me répond pas, et je lui prend la main. Sous le choc, il se tourne derechef vers moi, et j'en profite pour le fixer dans les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a tenu le couteau, ce n'est pas toi celui qui m'a torturé, Draco.

Il ne dit rien, mais acquiesce légèrement, un air triste sur son visage, et je le relâche, puis sort de la chambre, après lui avoir serré doucement la main une dernière fois. Sa main sous la mienne tremblait, et je n'aurai pas l'inhumanité de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour savoir s'il me cache autre chose que ces regrets de ne pas avoir agit, d'être resté sans rien faire, comme un lâche. Même si je comprends ses raisons.

Dans le couloir, je reste un instant sans bouger, tremblante, moi aussi, en attendant que les émotions douloureuses véhiculées par les souvenirs de mon passage au manoir Malfoy s'estompent. Et Bellatrix, sa folle de tante, qui peuple maintenant mes cauchemars.

Je rejoint enfin le salon, où Ron grignote sans complexe le reste d'une carcasse de poulet. Le voir ainsi semblable à lui-même me permet de finir de me ressaisir complètement, et j'entre, rassérénée par ce spectacle familier Même si je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais vraiment à sa voracité.

Il me jette un regard en coin :

- Tu étais où ?

- Avec Draco. J'avais besoin de lui parler.

Immédiatement, il se crispe, méfiant.

- Toi. Tu avais besoin de lui parler. A lui. Et de quoi ? De moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise :

- De toi ? Et pourquoi aurions nous dû parler de toi ?

Il ouvre la bouche, comme surpris par sa propre remarque. Mais déjà, je formule des hypothèses, et aucune ne ma paraît véritablement attrayante.

- Tu as quelques chose à me dire, par rapport à Draco, peut être, Ron ?

Il esquive mon regard, et je croise mes bras d'agacement.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, Ronald Weasley ?, je l'interroge. Décidément, ce soir, tout le monde semble déterminé à me cacher des secrets.

Il devient rouge, et commence à bégayer. Il n'a jamais su résister à ce ton de voix que sa mère utilise pour le cuisiner, et que je lui ai emprunté pour l'occasion.

Un peu par pitié, j'ai laissé Draco esquiver mes questions, mais Ron ne m'inspire pas, en ce moment, cette sollicitude dont j'ai su faire preuve plus tôt. Je le regarde fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il cède dans un souffle :

- Je...ce n'est peut être pas la peine que tout le monde soit au courant, tu sais...

Je regarde rapidement de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il n'y a personne. Il est tard, et nous sommes probablement les derniers encore debout.

- Tu peux parler, nous sommes seuls.

- Ah...

Je le sens presque déçu. Mais, vaillamment, il reprend :

- C'est... embarrassant, tu vois.

Non, je ne vois pas, et je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'encourager à développer. Je ne croyais pas que son teint pouvait devenir encore plus écarlate :

- Malfoy et moi... enfin, lui...il m'a... tu vois, quoi.

- Il t'a...quoi ?

- …fait ce qu'un mec fait à un autre. Sexuellement.

Sa voix est un murmure. Il se tortille sur sa chaise, alors que je reste figée, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de sa déclaration, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ça ne peut pas être ce que j'ai entendu, il y a forcément une erreur...

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, se défend-t-il faiblement. C'est toi qui m'a demandé ! … Et puis je ne veux rien avoir à te cacher, maintenant...

Je ne dis toujours rien, abasourdie. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais tout tourne à vide dans ma tête.

- Tu veux dire que...

- On était pas encore ensembles, Hermione. Je n'étais même pas encore avec Lavande ! Mais il avait déjà une sacrée réputation, surtout vis à vis des filles de l'école. Mais il y avait une rumeur, qu'il couchait aussi avec des mecs. Et un jour, justement, je l'ai surpris en train de... enfin, avec un autre mec, de Serpentard. Il m'a proposé de... de s'occuper aussi de moi... J'étais un peu excité du spectacle, et j'ai dit oui.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ron se tortille les doigts, nerveusement, mais semble vouloir finir sa confession :

- Je ne suis pas homo, Kermione, je te jure ! Mais il m'a fait des trucs, que personne ne m'avait jamais fait. C'était si...bon. Je n'étais même pas attiré par les mecs, pourtant. Mais il méritait sa réputation. Et...il m'a demandé si je voulais... si je voulais le prendre. J'ai dit oui. Parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, à ce moment-là...Ça me paraissait...naturel, tu vois ?

Il ne me regarde plus, les yeux rivés au sol, comme écrasé par l'importance de sa confession. J'ai froid et chaud en même temps, et j'ai du mal à saisir ce que Ron me dit. Je croyais le connaître, lui aussi, et je me rend compte que je ne sais pas tout de lui. Je voudrais lui demander si il a aimé, mais je n'ose pas. Peur, surtout, de découvrir la réponse à cette question. C'est stupide, je me morigène. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi furieuse, aussi blessée. Mais j'ai mal. Je me sens trahie.

Et confuse, aussi :

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dit que maintenant, je ne comprend pas.

- Je ne veux pas te cacher ce genre de choses. Pas alors qu'on est ensemble. Je t'aime, Hermione. Je pensais que tu devais savoir...ça. La vérité.

Il fixe toujours le sol, et j'acquiesce sans conviction. Tout est trop chamboulé dans ma tête. Ron. Mon Ron, et Draco.

- Il est tard. Je vais me coucher. Nous en reparlerons. Mais pas ce soir.

Quand je remonte l'escalier, il est toujours là, assis, la tête baissée.

Ron et Draco, plus liés l'un à l'autre qu'aucun des deux ne l'est à moi.

Les griffes de la jalousie me labourent de l'intérieur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Un arbre généalogique -bienvenu- récapitulatif pour ce chapitre :

Abraxas, le grand-père de Draco, mort à un âge avancé de la dragoncelle (merci EHP), a eu, dans cette fiction, trois enfants d'un premier mariage :

Lucian (qui s'est lui-même marié avec Philippine, dont il a eu lui-même trois enfants : Dimitri, Ilian et Virginia)

Lugh (marié à Demelza, et qui a eu quatre enfants : Dante, Daemon, Echidna et Sandre)

Lumina (décédée récemment, mais qui, avec Armand Vindictus, a eu trois enfants : Mordred, Nimüe et Loth)

.

Et puis, d'un second mariage, tardif, il a eu Lucius. Qui s'est marié avec Narcissa, et dont il a eu un fils. Hum... Draco (au hasard)

.  
>.<p>

.

LUCIUS

.

Lucius était fatigué.

Ses obligations nouvelles auprès du Lord lui laissaient de moins en moins de temps pour lui-même ou pour sa famille. Et il ne pouvait pas se dédoubler, par Merlin !

Sentant la migraine poindre, il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il aille lui chercher un peu de potion revigorante.

L'éclat glacé de ses prunelles se durcirent quand il pensa aux troubles qui fragilisaient sa position actuelle.

Les soucis se pressaient de toute part, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les premières dissensions apparaissent au sein du clan Malfoy.

Il était parvenu à freiner les ardeurs de ses demi-frères et sœurs bien avant qu'Abraxas ne le nomme expressément son successeur, mais la donne était en train de changer, avec le retour du Lord.

Et les aspirants au poste de chef du clan Malfoy ne manquaient pas.

Il soupira. Draco était en danger, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Et la menace ne provenait pas que d'une seule direction.

Semaine après semaine, il avait senti le pouvoir de son fils grandir, et il se souvenait avec un curieux mélange de fierté et d'effroi le Serpent-Magie de son fils, un an auparavant.

La vision avait été extraordinaire, même pour lui.

Si le Lord apprenait le potentiel de Draco, il insisterait encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà pour asseoir son emprise sur la nouvelle génération. Et Lucius ne pourrait plus protéger Draco. Et Merlin savait comme il souhaitait retarder le moment où son fils serait marqué dans ses chairs.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, confortablement adossé à son large fauteuil en cuir de licorne.

Il devait avertir Draco. Progressivement, lui faire prendre conscience de sa position nouvelle.

Des dangers qui le guettaient.

Les visibles et les cachés.

Entre les intrigues du côté Malfoy, qui avaient, par le passé, défrayé la chronique par des fins de vie aussi tragiques que surprenantes et la pression du Lord qui voulait Draco dans son camp pour asseoir son pouvoir et assurer sa main-mise sur la famille -et la richesse- Malfoy, Draco devrait se montrer rusé s'il voulait survivre jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire. Mais Lucius serait là pour le protéger.

Du moins autant que possible. Même lui ne pourrait aller au delà d'un certain point.

Après, Draco devrait se débrouiller seul.

Soudain effrayé pour sa progéniture, il invectiva l'elfe qui lui versait obligeamment son remède ainsi qu'un remontant fort approprié.

Il but sans sourciller le verre de whisky Pur Feu que son domestique lui présentait, puis sortit rapidement, jugeant inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, alors que Draco résidait présentement au manoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

D'un pas plus assuré, il se dirigea vers la pièce du repas du midi, où Narcissa et Draco ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

Encore une fois, il allait devoir faire grandir Draco.

Il s'en serait haï.

.

.

NARCISSA

.

- Draco, je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Narcissa se tourna brièvement vers son époux, un sourcil élégamment relevé en un questionnement silencieux. Lucius l'ignora délibérément, et sortit de table, le repas à peine achevé, sans ajouter une seule parole.

A l'ordre de son père, Draco s'était figé sur sa chaise. Depuis qu'il avait été lié à sa Source, il obéissait à Lucius avec la plus extrême diligence, mais Narcissa souffrait de voir à quel point son fils s'était renfermé sur lui-même, plaquant de plus en plus aisément un masque de mépris et de froideur sur ses traits fins adolescents.

Narcissa s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu faire davantage pour Draco que de le veiller lorsqu'il était revenu, à peine conscient, porté par un Lucius à peine plus vaillant que son fils. Des heures durant, elle était restée au chevet de son fils, passant encore et encore ses doigts dans la chevelure ivoirine de son fils, qui ne tranchait même plus avec la pâleur de son teint.

Elle se souvenait de la dispute qui avait suivi. Probablement le plus terrible conflit qu'ils aient jamais traversé, pire encore que la dispute qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Narcissa avait avoué son penchant pour Lugh.

Parce que ce conflit concernait Draco. Et que, bien qu'elle saisisse pleinement les terribles motivations de Lucius, Draco restait la chair de sa chair, son enfant, et qu'elle aurait préféré se trancher un bras plutôt que de le voir ainsi. Et pourtant elle avait donné son aval, consciente que, parfois, il n'y avait pas de bons choix, et qu'il s'agissait juste alors de décider lequel serait le plus supportable. Elle avait fait pour elle même ce choix, des années auparavant.

Pour l'heure, le visage fermé de Lucius ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter, laissant présager de funestes pensées. Elle prit acte du congé de son fils, non sans l'avoir gratifié au passage du sourire le plus réconfortant possible, puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers son boudoir préféré.

Celui qui jouxtait le bureau de Lucius.

Elle se demandait parfois si son époux s'était réellement rendu compte de cette proximité. Même si, la plupart du temps, le silence seul régnait dans le bureau de Lucius, Narcissa aimait cette contiguïté avec les appartement de son époux.

Il la taquinait bien assez souvent sur ses moments romantiques.

Et, en se posant sur le vieux sofa confortable de son boudoir aux tons mordorés, elle pencha doucement la tête vers le mur mitoyen, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les sons qui filtraient, étouffés et à peine audibles à travers les anciennes parois.

Elle devait savoir ce que Lucius voulait à Draco, et se tenir prête à agir si nécessaire.

.

.

DRACO

.

Il n'avait pas fait attendre son père très longtemps. Depuis que Lucius l'avait lié à la Source, Draco n'osait plus désobéir à Lucius.

Non pas qu'il ait jamais été un fils rebelle, bien au contraire, mais, à présent, la crainte plus encore que l'envie de rendre Lucius fier de lui le poussait à une telle conduite. Il savait que son comportement était excessif, à la limite de la servilité qu'il méprisait tant chez les autres, mais le fait est qu'il craignait Lucius comme il n'avait jamais craint personne.

Et il le haïssait, aussi, mais essayait de ne pas s'attarder outre mesure sur cette émotion trop conflictuelle. Pas plus que sur celle qu'il éprouvait encore pour son père.

Pour l'heure, il attendait, crispé, que Lucius lui adresse la parole. Ce dernier s'était levé de son fauteuil en cuir à l'arrivée de son fils, et s'était servi un verre de Whisky PurFeu, comme pour se donner du courage.

Draco n'aimait pas ce que ça impliquait. Il serra les mâchoires, bien résolu à ne pas craquer en premier. Après tout, c'était encore la seule fierté qui lui restait face à Lucius.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, Draco.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne s'agissait que d'une façon déguisée de Lucius de se lancer, et il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.

Il se contenta de lever paresseusement un sourcil, en attendant que Lucius se décide :

- Un jour, tout ce que je possède te reviendra de droit. Les terres, les titres, les richesses... Tout sera à toi...si tu peux le prendre.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous me dites.

La réplique hargneuse lui avait échappé. Draco continua, essayant de trouver où Lucius voulait en venir :

- Si tout doit légalement me revenir, pourquoi devrais je avoir à le prendre ?

Lucius se mordilla l'intérieur des joues. Il lui faudrait être plus explicite s'il voulait que Draco comprenne.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Est ce que tu crois que tout te reviendras sans que tu aies à te battre ? Tu n'imagines pas que la succession se fera sans heurts, quand même.

Draco se crispa. Il savait que des conflits avaient agités la famille lorsque Lucius avait pris les rênes du clan Malfoy, à la mort d'Abraxas,le vieux patriarche. Est ce que les serments d'allégeance n'avaient pas été correctement été appliqués ?

- Les serments...

- ...ont été prononcés par mes demi-frères et sœurs, le coupa son père. Pas par leurs enfants, sauf Dimitri et Ilian. Mais les autres sont aussi jeunes que toi. Probablement aussi ambitieux, à ce que j'en sais.

- Mais ils devront te prêter allégeance à leurs dix-sept ans, de toute façon, si ils veulent rester partie prenante du clan, rétorqua Draco. En quoi peuvent-ils se révéler dangereux pour...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, sous le regard scrutateur de son père. Il était fils unique. Pendant des années, il avait apprécié cet état de fait, n'ayant l'envie de partager ni l'affection de ses parents, ni sa future fortune. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il était isolé. Et que, si Lucius venait à tomber, une guerre de succession aurait lieu, très probablement. S'il ne se battait pas, l'héritier de Lucius deviendrait probablement l'un de ses cousins ou cousines. Était-ce que sous-entendait Lucius ?

Son père était en train de le mettre en garde contre une tentative d'assassinat ? Ce ne serait pas le premier depuis la fondation de la lignée, mais il ne s'était jamais senti concerné ainsi. Oh, bien sûr, Draco avait pris l'habitude, comme tous les membres Black et Malfoy, et des grandes familles pour ce qu'il en savait, de consommer régulièrement des doses de poison de plus en plus fortes pour déjouer les empoisonnements les plus simples, mais cette nouvelle information changeait la perspective de ce qui lui avait paru, pendant longtemps, faire plus partie du folklore que d 'une nécessité.

Il regarda son père, toujours un verre de Whisky à la main.

- Qui, entre eux tous, trouveraient le plus de bénéfice à ma... défection ?

Il ne pouvait parler de sa propre mort aussi aisément, Merlin.

.

.

NARCISSA

.

De l'autre côté de la cloison ,Narcissa soupira. La mise en garde de Lucius était la bienvenue. Les Malfoy étaient tous aussi retors, voire davantage, que les Black, et les premières années de son mariage, avant la naissance de Draco, avaient été...pénibles. Avant l'intronisation de Lucius, son demi-frère Lucian avait intrigué pour reprendre les rênes de l'empire de son père, Abraxas. Heureusement pour Narcissa, la naissance de la première fille de son beau-frère si ambitieux, Virginia, avait rapidement changé ses priorités. Aussi brune que ses parents étaient blonds, ses grands yeux chocolats se confrontaient innocemment aux regards si clairs, mi-moqueurs, mi-dédaigneux des adultes Malfoy. Narcissa n'avait eu qu'à laisser traîner quelques remarques sur l'incapacité de cet homme à gérer son mariage et la fidélité de sa femme. Alors régner sur l'empire Malfoy...

Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, mais avait été mis hors course assez aisément.

Toutefois, Narcissa conservait à l'esprit à quel point les membres du clan Malfoy étaient dangereux. Lugh ne la trahirait pas, même pour l'amour du pouvoir-, mais elle ne pouvait en dire autant de Lucian et Philippine, ou de Lumina et Armand. La demi-sœur de Lucius avait toujours brillé par sa morgue et son ambition. Si la lignée Malfoy ne passait pas que par les héritiers mâles, Lumina aurait succédé sans problème à Abraxas, au détriment de Lucius.

.

.

LUCIUS

.

Lucius ne pouvait répondre à son fils de façon certaine. Les ambitions des parents se répercutaient sur leurs enfants, mais beaucoup de variables entraient en jeu. De ses trois demi-frères et sœurs, nés de la première union d'Abraxas au printemps de sa vie, seul Lugh l'avait réellement inquiété, au moment de son accession au statut si convoité de chef du clan Malfoy.

Il avait su s'en défaire, en faisant la différence aux yeux d'Abraxas, qui l'avait expressément nommé, peu avant d'être emporté par la dragoncelle. Par la suite, la liaison entre son demi-frère et Narcissa avait servi ses intérêts, et il avait laissé faire. De toute façon, Narcissa avait eu l'obligeance d'attendre d'avoir donné naissance à Draco avant de prendre Lugh pour amant.

Lucius ne craignait pas de trahison venant de Narcissa. La fidélité n'avait jamais fait partie intrinsèque de leur mariage. Ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Et Lucius était au moins aussi discret que sa femme. Mais Narcissa ne le trahirait pas pour son amant régulier. Elle était trop attachée à Draco, de toute façon. A ses habitudes, aussi. Et à lui également, peut être un peu.

Mais les enfants de Lugh et de Demelza, sa femme, pourraient se révéler dangereux pour Draco.

Ceux de Lucian et de Philippine, par contre, n'avaient jamais fait part de leur envie d'accéder à son poste. Virginia n'entrait pas, pour des raisons évidente, en ligne de compte.

Lucius s'inquiétait un peu moins des enfants de Lumina et d'Armand, encore un peu jeunes, plus encore que Draco.

- Je ne sais pas d'où les attaques viendront. Mais il y en aura, sois en persuadé. Et prépare toi en conséquence. Les serments d'allégeance les empêchent de me nuire de façon directe. Mais toi, tu es exposé, malgré tes fiançailles avec Daphné Greengrass. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Draco opina. Trouver des alliés, former des alliances, en plus de celle des Greengrass. Il savait le faire. Il était un Malfoy, il avait cela dans le sang.

Il survivrait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Quelle perte de temps et de ressources ! Je serai mille fois plus profitable aux Weasley pour faire fructifier leur petite monnaie qu'à leur servir d'elfe de maison. Mais hors de question de le leur proposer. De toute façon, vu comme ils me considèrent, ils diraient non.

Sans aucun doute.

Et me voilà, un jour de plus à m'abîmer les mains dans une eau sale et trop chaude, à récurer les sols de cette mansarde qui menace de s'écrouler à tout moment. Ils appellent ça une maison.

Parfois, ma cellule à Azkaban me manque... au moins, à défaut d'être accueillante, elle était solide, et pour cause.

De temps en temps, dans la semaine, je vois un rouquin passer, mais je ne relève pas les yeux de ma tâche. A quoi bon ? Le seul qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est ce Percy. Il est passé à plusieurs reprises, ces derniers jours, et ses exigences, à chaque fois, quoique assez simples à satisfaire, n'en ont pas moins été volontairement humiliantes.

Comme s'il attendait que je me rebelle pour avoir une bonne raison de me descendre auprès de ses parents. Je ne lui fais pas ce plaisir, trop inquiet à l'idée de retourner hanter les couloirs du ministère.

De temps en temps, il se défoule, puis cache ses excès à grands coup de glamour. Personne ne suspecte rien, malgré mes fréquentes claudications. Et je me mure dans un silence qui s'épaissit chaque jour.

Pour l'instant, le patriarche Weasley me garde bien sagement chez lui, sous sa protection, et je tiens à que cela dure. Il faut dire qu'avec la guerre, les cartes ont changées de main.

Et demain, c'est l'arrivée du jumeau survivant. Encore oublié duquel il s'agit. La mère couveuse m'a prévenu que Percy passerait probablement dans la soirée.

Elle est ravie. Si elle se doutait que c'est à cause de moi et de mes « performances » qu'elle voit son fils aussi régulièrement ces temps-ci... Je ricane intérieurement. Faut-il qu'elle soit aveugle.

Mais je préfère qu'elle reste dans cette ignorance. Qui sait comment elle réagirait ?

- Draco, peux-tu venir dans la cave une minute ?

Le père des rouquins, évidemment. Il me prend pour son homme à tout faire. Et il est fou des moldus. Je n'ai jamais autant fréquenté l'univers de ces créatures que depuis que je suis chez les belettes. Weasley-père tente, avec un engouement désespérant, de me communiquer sa passion pour les sans-magie. Franchement, quel intérêt ?

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de ceci ? Tu crois qu'en appuyant sur le bouton rouge, il doit se produire quelque chose de spécial ?

Je le regarde, ahuri. Cet homme est fou. Il manipule des objets dont je n'ai aucune idée de la finalité. Si j'avais le moindre doute avant sur son appartenance à la maison des Gryffons, voilà qui lèverait tout soupçon.

- Quoi que vous souhaitiez faire, je préfère être loin quand vous y toucherez !

Je lui adresse mon regard le plus méprisant, mais il s'est déjà détourné, accaparé par cette boîte noire à l'aspect vaguement menaçant, avec son espèce de longue et fine queue fourchue au bout *. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, et je ne compte absolument pas sur lui pour me défendre si cette chose se révélait dangereuse. Je bats en retraite, vers l'escalier qui me mènera en lieu sûr, refrénant mon envie de le traiter de cinglé, ce qu'il est, assurément.

- Papa, tu es là ? Draco est avec toi ?

La voix de Percy. Je ne l'attendais pas aussi tôt. Il ouvre la porte en haut des escaliers, me surplombant de toute sa morgue. Son sourire moqueur ne laisse planer aucune ambiguïté quand à son plaisir de me voir en bas de l'échelle. Le symbolisme ne m'échappe pas non plus.

- Ron et Hermione sont venus avec moi, poursuit-il à l'attention de son père qui vient d'émerger derrière moi. Je vais t'emprunter Draco pour qu'il m'aide à préparer les chambres, comme ça maman pourra se reposer un peu.

Je garde un masque de froide neutralité, et grimace à peine quand la vieille belette s'extasie sur la générosité et la gentillesse de son fils. S'il savait, lui aussi...

Je suis Percy sans même me préoccuper d'Hermione et de l'autre rouquin, dans la cuisine, en grande discussion avec la mère belette. Mon visage est aussi vide et froid que mon cœur.

Il me traîne à l'étage, et j'entends leurs voix qui s'estompent au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Il ouvre la porte, et me laisse galamment passer devant lui. J'ai plus envie de lui lancer un Avada que de faire une courbette, mais je laisse filer. Il est suffisamment retors pour prendre ombrage de ma mauvaise humeur. Alors je commence à déboutonner ma chemise, en gage de bonne volonté.

Je le toise du regard, et le sien est satisfait. La même lueur que celui qui possède enfin ce qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

- Pas la peine de retirer ta chemise, Malfoy. Contente-toi de baisser ton pantalon et de te retourner.

Je serre les dents, et j'obtempère, la rage au ventre. J'ai vécu pire. Au moins, maintenant, ma Magie n'est plus bridée.

Je me concentre sur ma Magie, et laisse mon...Maître entamer un va-et-vient intrusif, puis prendre un rythme rapide et sans douceur. Il ne m'a pas préparé, ma douleur l'excite. Au plus fort de l'action, je vois, interloqué, dans le miroir qui nous fait face, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ce crétin ne l'a pas fermée à clefs ! Les visages décomposés d'Hermione et de Ron se figent devant le spectacle affligeant de Percy, tout entier à son plaisir, les yeux fermés, qui se libère en moi en un grognement approbateur :

- Tu es vraiment la plus douée des putes que je connaisse, Malfoy.

Soudain, je réalise que je tiens ma chance. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Maintenant ! Je prend une voix soumise et amère. Vraie :

- Je...je ne veux pas être chassé d'ici...Maître. Vous l'avez dit vous même: où pourrais je aller ?.

Je coule discrètement un regard au miroir. Hermione est abasourdie, mais ses traits traduisent son incrédulité à mes paroles. Sans prendre conscience des spectateurs inopinés, Percy ricane, courbé sur mon dos:

- Ca ira pour cette fois, Malfoy. Continue à être aussi obéissant, et je te jure que je ne t'empêcherai pas de rester chez mes parents, bien au contraire. J'aime savoir que -

Il s'arrête brutalement : il a ouvert les yeux et fixe, pétrifié, son frère et Hermione qui virent doucement cramoisis. Je me retiens de sourire méchamment.

C'est Ron, qui, contre toute attente, réagit en premier :

- P...Percy ? Pourquoi... ? Qu'est-ce qu...

Son cerveau semble avoir transplané très très loin d'ici, de toute évidence. Hermione prend la relève, plus loquace que son imbécile de rouquin :

-C'est assez clair, pourtant...

Rapidement, Percy se rhabille en protestant véhément de son innocence. Et, sans en regarder aucun, je me détourne, reboutonnant maladroitement mon pantalon. Je laisse mes mains trembler, je sais qu'Hermione me fixe. Et, Merlin, j'ai à peine besoin de forcer...

Je la sens qui se rapproche de moi. Tout doucement, elle m'interroge :

- Draco ? Ca va ? Est ce que je peux t'aider ?

Je ne devrais pas être aussi touché par sa voix. Sa sollicitude. Mais à ses mots, ma petite mascarade devient trop réelle, ou bien ce sont mes émotions trop bridées qui échappent d'un coup à mon contrôle, je ne sais pas. Des larmes silencieuses dévalent mes joues sans que je n'ajoute rien.

Hermione est figée. Médusée de me voir pleurer, j'imagine. Délicatement, elle me fait m'asseoir sur le lit qui accueillait nos ébats quelques instants plus tôt.

Les frères Weasley se sont éclipsés, mais j'entends encore leurs voix gronder dans le couloir. Hermione prend quelques minutes pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible. Puis elle me laisse en me certifiant qu'elle va revenir bientôt, et que tout est fini.

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

Elle rejoint Percy et l'autre sur le palier, et, la porte ouverte, j'écoute attentivement sa voix chargée de colère qui s'en prend à Percy avec une violence froide et terrible que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- Percy Ignatius Weasley, donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te dénoncer immédiatement à tes parents, et à la justice dans la foulée !

- Je...c'est lui qui...

Merlin, quel plaidoyer ! Il fait plus illusion au ministère, j'espère. J'exulte rageusement, mais, en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter des retombées si Hermione parle, et que cette affaire soit rendue publique. Non seulement je serai humilié mais, au vu de ma situation, rien ne dit que j'en retirerai quelque avantage que ce soit. Pire, il se pourrait que j'en sorte encore plus bas qu'avant. Je ne peux laisser Granger se laisser aller à son désir de justice.

Accablé de nouveau, je me traîne jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'interrompent dans leurs explications, en me voyant ainsi devant eux, la chemise encore à moitié hors de mon pantalon, le visage aussi vide que si j'étais un inféri.

Je fixe un point au loin. Je n'arrive même pas à ancrer mon regard dans celui de Percy, et c'est d'une voix atone que j'annonce :

- Personne ne dira rien, et je ne porterai pas plainte, si tu jures sur ta vie que tu ne me toucheras plus.

Mon ton est froid, et j'attends une protestation de Percy ou d'Hermione, mais c'est l'autre belette qui s'en charge :

- Bon sang, Malfoy, je ne t'aime pas, et Percy est mon frère, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si je n'avais rien vu !

Intelligemment, le-dit Percy se tait, et Hermione me prend la main :

- Draco, tu ne peux pas laisser Percy s'en tirer comme ça. Il n'y a aucune excuse à ce qu'il vient de -

Je l'interrompt brutalement :

- Suis moi.

Et, la prenant par le bras, je retourne dans la chambre, hors de portée des oreilles des rouquins. Je ferme la porte rageusement, la colère froide familière prend le dessus.

- Ecoute moi, Granger. Oui, Granger, je reprend, devant sa grimace à l'entente de son nom. Ce que tu as vu, ce que tu crois avoir vu et entendu... tu crois que ça tiendra bien longtemps devant un tribunal ? Quel jury me déclarera innocent, victime, quoi que ce soit ce que tu reproches au rouquin ? Tu crois que la justice aura à cœur de me protéger ? Je suis plus en sécurité ici que dehors. Percy le sait, je le sais, et tu ferais bien de le comprendre aussi. Parce que je ne porterai aucune accusation contre lui si ça me fait retourner à la rue.

Ma voix est devenu plus calme au fil de ma harangue. Plus fatiguée, surtout. Hermione ne dit rien, mais j'entends presque les rouages de son cerveau.

- Tu ne seras plus en sécurité ici, Draco.

Je le sais bien. Même si Percy respecte sa promesse de ne plus me toucher, il essaiera d'éliminer la menace que je représente maintenant. Le plus simple pour lui serait de dresser ses parents contre moi. Et une fois dehors, je n'aurai plus aucune aide à attendre.

- Je dois parler à Ron. Reste ici.

Je la regarde sortir, et à peine a-t-elle quitté la chambre que je m'effondre sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Merlin ! Je suis à la merci d'une Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor.

La roue tourne.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps s'est écoulé, à ruminer mes pensées, quand Hermione repousse la porte, et se faufile à l'intérieur, avant de s'accroupir face à moi.

Je la fixe sans rien dire, maussade.

- Percy est avec sa mère. J'ai discuté avec Ron. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, ni retourner dans la rue, alors nous allons t'héberger, temporairement.

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. Aller vivre avec Hermione et son rouquin ! Quelle idée stupide.

Mais rester ici est suicidaire.

Je hais ma vie.

.

.

.

Ca s'appelle une télévision, chez les moldus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Une paire de ciseaux à la main, je tente depuis près de dix minutes de me faire une coupe acceptable. Pas évident.

Je pourrais évidemment utiliser les quelques économies dont je dispose pour me payer un coiffeur, celui qui me suivait avant ne souhaitant pas officiellement « poursuivre plus avant sa relation avec la famille Malfoy ». Des années qu'il acceptait notre argent. Il faut croire qu'il coiffe Potter et compagnie, aujourd'hui. Pas que cela lui ferait du mal, d'ailleurs, au balafré, d'avoir enfin une coupe convenable.

Seulement voilà, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver accidentellement avec un sourire supplémentaire au niveau de la gorge. Il y a trop de colère encore envers les anciens mangemorts pour que je confie ma tête au premier venu. Question de survie.

Mais je ne suis pas coiffeur, et les cheveux épars à mes pieds corroborent mes pensées.

Je vais -encore- devoir solliciter l'aide d'Hermione.

Merlin, j'ai horreur de ça. Cette dépendance.

Je la cherche à travers la maison qu'elle partage avec...l'Autre. Actuellement, elle révise pour ses prochains examens de justice magique. Elle a continuellement le nez fourré dans ses bouquins.

Sa concentration est ahurissante.

J'essaie de la coincer par des questions perverses sur les lois et les règlements de justice magique, et, force m'est de reconnaître, elle se défend bien. Très bien, même.

Je l'aide comme je peux dans ses révisions, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, à part déprimer. Pendant ce temps, Weasley passe ses journées à se former au poste d'Auror, avec son grand pote le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné du plan de carrière de Potty? Pigeon un jour...

Maintenant, je ne me rend plus au ministère que pour ma surveillance hebdomadaire. Comme si, sans baguette, sans pouvoir, sans rien que ce que je porte sur le dos, je risquais d'être dangereux. J'ai bien assez prouvé que, même au faîte de ma puissance, je n'étais pas si mauvais.

Merlin, mais où est Granger ? Probablement avec son rouquin. Je grimace, et poursuit ma recherche silencieusement. Je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler son prénom. Ma fierté -et ma méfiance- m'en empêcherait. Au lieu de ça, je déambule de pièce en pièce. Elles se ressemblent toutes : des livres, des livres, des livres. Cette fille a dévalisé la BL *.

Je crois entendre leur voix, à l'étage. Je monte silencieusement, les jeunes marches ne me trahissent pas.

Arrivé sur le palier, je suis les voix, de plus en plus marquées, d'un couple en colère. L'air crépite de magie.

Derrière la porte de leur chambre, je m'arrête, écoutant la dispute qui les oppose. Les cloisons sont fines, dans cette demeure :

- ...est simplement que je suis persuadée qu'il est meilleur qu'il ne le croit lui même.

- Tu sais, Hermione, ton problème, c'est que tu essaies toujours d'aider les faibles. Et là, pour toi, Malfoy fait aussi pitié que tes elfes de maison, alors, forcément, tu vas t'acharner à le défendre.

J'enrage. Même pas dix jours que je suis là, et je sens tout le poids de l'ancienne rancoeur entre Malfoy et Weasley qui m'écrase. Qui nous oppresse, tous les trois, jour après jour.

Il y a un micro-climat de tempête entre ces murs. Mais pour le coup, Hermione semble aussi agacée que son rouquin. Je ricane : je suis sûr qu'elle a mal pris sa remarque sur les elfes. Moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La réplique de Granger ne se fait pas attendre :

- D'abord ce ne sont pas « mes » elfes de maisons, Ron ! Et puis, je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de considération pour mes opinions. Je pense simplement qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde pense, y compris lui même. Ca ne va pas plus loin que ça.

- Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, Hermione. Il n'a d'humain que l'apparence. Je connais les Sang Purs mieux que toi. Un jour, tu les défends le lendemain, ils te considèrent comme leur propriété. Regarde, il se met déjà entre nous. J'ai vu comme tu le regardes ! Et si demain il te demandais de choisir entre lui et moi ?

Leurs voix montent. Je m'écarte un peu. Pas la peine de me faire surprendre dans une position aussi compromettante d'espionnage. Même si leur conversation devient intéressante.

- Tu es stupide, Ron. Stupide et jaloux ! Ca serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter, non ?

- Tu es folle ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et pas attiré par lui non plus ! Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ça !

La voix de la belette s'arrête un instant, me laissant assimiler ses propos. Cet idiot a avoué à sa fiancée que c'est moi qui l'avait dépucelé ! Sa stupidité est affligeante, Hermione a raison. J'écoute la suite de leur dispute, qui a repris de plus belle :

- C'est juste que je trouve juste que tu cherches à défendre toutes les causes perdues, comme lui. C'est pour ça que tu t'es tournée vers moi ? Je te faisais pitié aussi ?

La voix de Weasley est hargneuse, et j'entends le bruit d'une claque, puis le silence.

Je me recule encore, dans l'ombre, juste à temps pour voir le rouquin émerger, une main sur sa joue, rougie de la main d'Hermione. Je suis bien placé pour me souvenir de la force qu'il y a dans ce petit bout de femme. La belette a l'air bouleversé d'un homme qui voit ses inquiétudes se réaliser.

A l'intérieur, des bruits de pleurs.

Bon, je fais quoi avec mes ciseaux, là, maintenant ?

De l'autre côté du couloir, j'entends ses sanglots, qu'elle n'arrive plus à réprimer. Sans trop savoir comment m'y prendre pour la consoler, ni même sans savoir si c'est à moi de la faire, j'hésite un instant, mal à l'aise devant sa détresse. Je pose néanmoins les ciseaux sur une petite desserte, et toque à la porte.

Elle se redresse vivement, et écrase ses larmes qui dévalent ses joues. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais bien su comment soulager la peine des autres.

- Draco. Tu nous as entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Au moins, je n'aurai pas à feindre l'ignorance.

- Je... ce n'était pas volontaire. Je te cherchais, en fait.

Elle est surprise. Pas l'habitude que je souhaite sa compagnie ?

Elle se redresse, et m'interroge du regard, l'air plus assuré. Elle ne semble pas vouloir parler de sa dispute, ça me convient très bien. Je me voyais mal la rassurer sur sa relation avec l'Autre. Surtout vu ce que, apparemment, il lui a confié sur nous deux.

Ce que je l'apprécie, celui-là...

A la place, je me touche les mèches blondes qui empiètent sur mon front et ma nuque.

- Mes cheveux... ils commencent à être trop longs.

Elle ne répond rien, mais son incompréhension se lit sur son visage.

Merlin, il va falloir tout lui expliquer.

- Mon coiffeur ne veut plus me recevoir. Et je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres.

Elle sourit, et ses yeux semblent secs de nouveau. Elle doit penser que je parle de coiffure ratée. Si seulement...

- D'accord, Draco. Laisse moi chercher des ciseaux, et je m'y attelle.

- Je les ai laissés dans le couloir. Un instant.

Je passe près d'elle pour aller les chercher et, au passage, sans même trop savoir pourquoi, je lui serre maladroitement l'épaule. Piètre réconfort, mais elle me sourit vaillamment, comme la brave lionne qu'elle se targue d'être.

Visiblement, elle ne me tient pas rigueur de ma petite sauterie avec son rouquin. Il faut dire qu'avec ce qu'elle a vu avec Percy, elle ne doit pas me considérer comme une menace. Plutôt comme une victime. Et merde.

Je repense à la dispute qu'elle vient d'avoir avec la belette. Est ce qu'elle m'aide uniquement par pitié, comme le suggérait Weasmoche ? Je frissonne rien qu'à cette pensée, et je réalise, étonné, que j'attends davantage de Granger. Pas que je la croie incapable de commisération. Mais je ne la vois pas agir en fonction de ce seul critère. Ou je n'espère pas, en tout cas. Pas envers moi. Mon ego n'est pas totalement mort.

Une fois revenu auprès d'elle, elle me conduit à sa salle de bain, où elle me fait m'asseoir devant une coiffeuse ancienne. Autant la présence de bibliothèques emplies à ras bord dans toutes les pièces accessibles de la maison ne m'avait pas surpris de sa part, autant la présence de cette coiffeuse ici me perturbe.

Ma Mère en avait une semblable, et passait des heures à me coiffer, positionnée derrière moi, quand j'étais enfant.

Hermione prend place, de même, et je laisse la nostalgie m'envelopper, comme une caresse douce-amère.

Mais Hermione n'est pas ma Mère, et rapidement, je sens l'odeur de son parfum, incontestablement féminin dans sa fragrance, mais qui me semble incongru sur elle. Yvresse. Un parfum français qui sied plus à une femme du monde qu'à une rate de bibliothèque.

Plus je la découvre, plus elle me surprend.

Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse aller au gré de mes sensations olfactives, alors que ses mains glissent sur mon cuir chevelu.

Sous ses doigts légers et caressants, d'une douceur typiquement féminine, je me laisse peu à peu aller. Des cliquetis tranquilles perturbent à peine le silence qui nous enveloppe, comme une chape protectrice. J'imagine que le rouquin est parti pleurer sur l'épaule de Saint Potty, laissant seule sa malheureuse fiancée. Et, doucement, j'en vient à réfléchir de nouveau aux propos du rouquin. Hermione. Weasley. Moi. Une combinaison explosive. Une femme partagée entre deux hommes. Et moi, qu'est ce que je ressent pour elle ? Une érection malvenue s'impose, presque malgré moi, et je manque de gémir alors que mon imagination m'entraîne sur des chemins interdits.

Elle s'occupe de moi, sans rien dire, mais ma tension ne doit pas lui échapper. Heureusement, je suis assis, et ma tumescence ne se voit pas. Je déglutis, péniblement.

L'abstinence ne me va pas, si je commence à fantasmer sur une Sang-de-Bourbe. Même si cela fait longtemps qu'elle est Hermione pour moi. Granger, au pire.

Hermione, donc, achève sa prestation innocemment, dans un grand « tadaa » espiègle final, mais qui ne trompe personne. Son regard est encore humide.

Je fais semblant, comme elle, de ne rien voir. Je suis très fort pour maintenir les apparences.

Je me détourne, et observe le résultat de ses efforts.

Interdit, je fixe mon reflet, plus proche de l'héritier Malfoy que je ne l'ai été depuis des années.

Elle a légèrement raccourci mes cheveux devant, mais les a laissé assez longs derrière pour les nouer par un catogan si le cœur m'en dit. Le fantôme de mon Père rajeuni.

Elle semble s'en apercevoir et blêmit un peu, mais je hoche la tête, satisfait.

Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'être le fils de Lucius, quand bien même j'en ai souffert.

Le miroir se prend au jeu des poses les plus extravagantes, et je contemple avec incrédulité mon reflet se pavaner, sourire, et exécuter grimaces sur grimaces. Elle s'en excuse, le visage hilare devant mon air ébahi, et mon reflet qui gesticule comme jamais je n'oserais le faire. :

- C'est un cadeau de Georges. Je ne pouvais pas le refuser...

Le jumeau survivant, probablement. Déjà fou du vivant de son frère. Pas étonnant que le miroir me rende aussi ridicule. Les Weasley ont toujours eu un humour douteux.

Cela a au moins eu le mérite de me faire débander. Et de la faire sourire.

Je me relève, alors qu'elle fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette les victimes de ses coups de ciseaux. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir de la pièce, un jeune volatile nous rappelle en toquant fortement aux carreaux de la fenêtre fermée.

Hermione se dépêche de l'ouvrir, me frôlant au passage.

Elle se saisit vivement du message sur la patte du hibou, puis se tourne vers moi, des rides de perplexité sur son front.

- C'est pour toi.

Entre ses mains fines, une enveloppe, cachetée aux armoiries de la maison Malfoy.

.

.

.

* BL : British Library. Située à Londres, la BL est l'une des plus grande bibliothèque au monde. Merci Wiki !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Je relis encore une fois la missive que m'a remis Hermione. Elle vient de Lugh, mon oncle.

Et son contenu m'effraie.

Parce qu'il annonce la guerre.

Pas la guerre qui a opposé le Lord à Potter, non. Rien d'aussi dramatique. Quoique.

Une guerre plus intime, presque à guichets fermés.

Une guerre de succession.

Nimüe, ma terrifiante cousine, veut sa part du gâteau. Elle se fiance avec mon autre cousin, Dimitri, le fils de Lucian.

En apparence, mon oncle m'annonce une surprenante -mais heureuse- nouvelle. Officiellement, il me prévient que Nimüe monte aux créneaux pour devenir la prochaine matriarche du clan. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir seule, née fille. Mais, en se mariant avec mon cousin, elle revient de plein droit dans la lignée Malfoy.

Je sais déjà que ce plan ne peut venir de mon cousin, les jolis garçons l'intéressent bien davantage. Je le sais de première main.

Et Nimüe n'a jamais caché son ambition. Je n'imagine pas un instant que ces fiançailles puissent se baser sur un sentiment d'amour.

J'aurai été Poufsouffle, j'y aurai cru, probablement. Heureusement, je ne le suis pas, et je devine ce qui se cache derrière : Nimüe va chercher à m'évincer, je suis son premier adversaire. Le plus dangereux.

Ce genre d'union n'est pas une nouveauté, et je m'étonne un instant qu'elle ne m'ait pas choisi, moi, pour ce rôle de fiancé factice.

Probablement ce statut d'ancien prisonnier, alcoolique, et à moitié fou à même pas vingt-cinq ans.

Le conflit est inéluctable, alors.

Parce que je ne plierais pas devant elle. Plus maintenant.

Nimüe.

Une vraie Malfoy, même si elle n'en porte pas le nom. Aussi implacable que sa mère Lumina, la demi-soeur de Père.

Une soudaine appréhension me noue les entrailles.

J'ai la gorge sèche, et je dois faire peur à voir, car Hermione s'approche lentement, toute gaieté envolée :

-Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me sens glacé de l'intérieur et, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je passe devant elle, la lettre de mon oncle encore entre mes doigts, et me dirige, comme un automate, vers la chambre qui m'a été allouée.

J'ignore les admonestations d'Hermione, qui commence à s'affoler de me voir aussi soudainement hermétique, et elle finit par me bloquer le passage, en se glissant entre moi et la porte de ma chambre.

- Pas maintenant, Granger.

Ma voix est tendue, même à mes propres oreilles. Finie la nonchalance.

J'essaie de la repousser de la main, mais cette petite peste s'agrippe à mon bras, et ses yeux se vrillent aux miens :

- Draco, qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Dis moi...

Je la regarde, encore un peu hébété. Si Nimüe part en guerre, même larvée, Hermione risque de se trouver en danger. Je lui dois au moins une explication. Qu'elle puisse se protéger. Me protéger aussi, accessoirement, si elle en a la possibilité. Et l'envie. Ses yeux aux couleurs de l'automne me fixent, impérieux. Elle n'en démordra pas.

- D'accord. Entre.

Elle acquiesce, solennelle devant mon air défait.

Nous nous installons confortablement sur mon lit, et je lui tend la lettre. Elle la lit en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'elle implique. Evidemment. Les Sang-de-Bourbes connaissent si peu les Sang-Purs. Et inversement. J'explique, d'une voix déjà lasse :

- Nimüe et Dimitri sont mes cousins. Leurs pères sont les demi-frère de Lucius. Ils descendent d'Abraxas au même titre que moi.

Elle me regarde fixement, essayant de comprendre où je veux en venir. Un Sang-Pur aurait déjà réalisé.

- Ils sont aussi légitimes que moi pour hériter du titre de chef de clan, maintenant que Lucius est mort.

- Je croyais que tout te revenait à la fin de ta peine ?

Sa perplexité est évidente. Elle fronce les sourcils, comme quand un détail en cours la tarabustait, et qu'elle demandait une explication détaillée au professeur. Malgré moi, j'esquisse un demi-sourire amusé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé donner un jour un cours particulier d'éducation sorcière à Hermione Granger. La vie est pleine de surprises.

- En réalité, la mort de Lucius à...Azkaban...a bouleversé la donne. Il m'avait reconnu comme héritier légitime mais n'a pu valider sa décision, comme il aurait dû le faire, à ma majorité. La guerre a tout chamboulé... et maintenant, il est trop tard. Du coup, la place est vacante.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas en quoi le mariage de tes cousins entre eux a à voir avec cette histoire.

Je soupire.

- Le chef de clan Malfoy est un mâle. Obligatoirement. Mais Nimüe ne l'a jamais accepté. En tant que fille d'Armand Vindictus, elle perdra, à son mariage, sa place au sein de la famille Malfoy. Et tous les avantages qui y sont liés. Financiers, essentiellement, mais pas que.

Hermione grimace :

- Je la comprend ! Une société patriarcale, à l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle, c'est tellement stupide et...

Je la coupe, énervé :

- Laisse un instant ton sens ridicule de la justice au vestiaire, et écoute-moi ! C'est ainsi, et tu devrais te baser sur ce fait pour comprendre, au lieu de le remettre en cause !

Elle se tait, surprise de ma tirade. Puis elle hoche lentement la tête. Hermione l'utopiste cède le pas devant Granger l'intello. Le changement est surprenant, mais j'apprécie son air réfléchi et concentré.

- Ce mariage n'est qu'une manœuvre de Nimüe pour reprendre la place qu'elle estime être la sienne. Même si elle doit y parader en tant que femme de Dimitri. Elle est beaucoup plus douée que lui, plus ambitieuse et, de façon certaine, plus intelligente. Elle est faite pour cette place.

Hermione sourit durement :

- Tu le reconnais toi-même, une femme vaut bien un homme, alors !

- Laisse-moi finir, Granger ! Tu ne la connais pas. Moi si. Et je t'assures que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle la prenne, cette place !

J'ai craché ces derniers mots, et Granger me dévisage un instant, puis se met à réfléchir à voix haute :

- Tu dis que tout cela est une manœuvre de ta cousine, admettons. Mais pourquoi n'inclus tu pas ton cousin ?

Elle a raison, ça me fait mal de le reconnaître. Même si Nimüe est, de façon terriblement évidente pour moi, à l'origine de cette mascarade nuptiale, Dimitri n'est pas à négliger. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui ?

Je me prend la tête entre les mains, et je sens Granger, légèrement en retrait. Sa présence me rassure, me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul. Si elle veut bien m'aider.

Effaré, je réalise que, dans cette sordide confrontation, je ne suis pas bien placé. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne pourrais combattre Nimüe seul. Mais qui se tiendra à mes côtés ? J'aurai besoin des meilleurs avocats, des services de renseignements de Lucius, de sa fortune et de sa renommée. Mais tout m'a été ravi, et je n'ai plus que cette femme, que la guerre a fait mûrir trop vite, comme moi, comme trop de notre génération.

Il est impératif que je succède à mon père. Nimüe n'est pas une alternative acceptable. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et aujourd'hui encore moins.

Le plus dur, maintenant, va être d'en convaincre Granger. Qu'elle peut, et doit m'aider.

Seul, je n'ai aucune chance. Le simple fait que Granger m'ait poussé à m'intéresser davantage à Dimitri est une preuve en soi que j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle compense mes faiblesses.

Soudain, je la sens qui me prend la main. La mienne tremble. Depuis combien de temps ? Cette proximité, nos mains liées, me rappelle quand elle m'a soustrait aux attentions déplaisantes de Percy.

Ce souvenir m'apaise : elle m'a déjà aidé. Elle pourra le refaire. Je me tourne à demi vers elle.

- Dimitri doit avoir ses raisons d'aider Nimüe, en plus de celle évidente de gagner du pouvoir.

Je prend mon courage à deux mains.

- Ton raisonnement m'est nécessaire, Hermione. J'ai besoin... j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides.

Elle écarquille les yeux devant mon air si solennel. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens les couleurs de l'automne brillent plus fort, comme si ma détresse l'interpellait au plus profond d'elle-même. Je ricane doucement :

- On dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux un diable qu'on connaît à un qu'on ne connaît pas. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, Hermione. Je ne suis pas si horrible. Nimüe, elle...

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, j'ai eu assez de courage pour demander de l'aide. Celui nécessaire pour me confier complètement me manque encore. Je reprend, la rage au cœur :

- Personne d'autre ne voudra m'aider, Hermione. Pour tous, je suis l'ancien mangemort, celui qui a provoqué la mort de Dumbledore. Certains avocats accepteraient mon argent, c'est certain. Mais ils ne me défendraient pas comme toi, tu sauras le faire. Parce que tu me connais. Tu sais l'homme que je suis derrière les apparences. Je crois bien que, hormis Théodore, tu es celle dont je suis le plus proche.

Elle secoue la tête, et ses yeux se plissent légèrement. La lionne est méfiante :

- Ne me racontes pas d'histoire, Draco. Tu as un masque pour chaque occasion. En te regardant, je n'ai qu'une vision fuyante, partielle, de ce que tu es. Tu ne te dévoiles pas. Jamais. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Il faut toujours que je bataille pour que tu te livres, et c'est toujours si...fragmentaire.

Je baisse le regard :

- Je ne joue pas, avec toi. Personne d'autre que toi ne sait, pour ce qui m'est arrivé à Poudlard. Personne, Hermione.

Elle se tait un instant, comme pour assimiler l'information. Elle est ma seule confidente, quoi qu'elle en pense. Puis elle reprend, avec une sorte d'hésitation dans la voix :

- Mais tu me caches tout le reste. Tu me crois assez stupide pour penser qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre ? Tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi, ça a été incidemment, jamais parce que tu t'es confié à moi de ton propre chef. La vérité, Draco, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Juste assez, reprend-t-elle, pour ne pas me lancer d'Obliviate à propos de...ça. Mais pas assez pour me confier quelque chose de vraiment important.

Je ne dis rien. Elle est si proche de la vérité. Je n'aurais pas pu lui lancer d'Obliviate à l'époque, ma magie était trop faible. Après, son silence complice m'a rassuré, et j'ai pris le risque de ne pas lui lancer, parce que je pourrais toujours être amené à avoir besoin de ses services. Pour les mêmes raisons. Au fil du temps, j'ai tenu son silence comme acquis. Mais ce n'est pas son silence qu'elle met en jeu. C'est sa confiance.

Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais lui accorder. Je ne l'ai jamais accordé à personne. Même pas à Théodore. Surtout pas à lui, d'ailleurs. Ni à aucun autre serpentard.

Peut être est-ce cela, notre différence intime. Elle prendrait ce risque sans garde-fou. Pas moi. Que pourrais je lui confier, du reste ? Mon plus gros secret est celé. La parole que j'ai donné à mon Père, juste avant qu'il me lie à la Source m'empêche d'y faire même mention.

J'essaie de me justifier, difficilement :

- Je ne peux pas parler de certains secrets. Quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas. Ni à toi ni à quiconque vivant à ce jour.

J'hésite. Me dévoiler, comme elle dit, est terriblement éprouvant. Je sens des crampes me nouer de l'intérieur alors que je prends ma décision. J'ai trop besoin de son soutien pour la laisser partir sans, au moins, essayer.

- Je veux bien te montrer un peu de qui je suis. Mais, j'ajoute vivement, devant la lueur d'intérêt qui s'est allumé dans son regard, je ne veux pas être le seul à me mettre à nu. Pour chaque morceau de moi que je te livrerai, j'en veux un de toi.

Elle acquiesce, consciente de l'équité de ma proposition.

J'aurai presque préféré qu'elle refuse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Nous nous sommes installés confortablement pour commencer ce déballage désagréable. Comme si cela pouvait atténuer ce que nous allions nous révéler l'un à l'autre. J'attends quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, puis je me lance, sans trop savoir par où commencer.

- Lucius a toujours aimé les paons. Ils symbolisent l'astre solaire et la beauté, j'imagine que tu le sais... Lucius s'identifiait un peu à eux. Le côté mégalomane des Malfoy, probablement. Ne ris pas, Hermione, je n'ai jamais aimé ces sales bêtes ! Quand j'étais gamin, je leur volais leurs aigrettes quand ils dormaient. Lucius m'a surpris, un jour...il était furieux.

Je laisse un sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage, alors que je me souviens de ce jour où Lucius m'avait houspillé, ma première grosse réprimande. L'une des rares, aussi. Tout était tellement plus simple, à l'époque.

- J'avais un fléreur, Mémno. Bien plus adorable que ces horribles volatiles. C'est Lugh, mon oncle, qui me l'avait offert lors de mon quatrième anniversaire. Il a toujours eu un faible pour moi, malgré ses quatres enfants...

En fait, je sais maintenant que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais à l'époque, c'était encore mon oncle préféré. Peut être maintenant encore, d'ailleurs. La rancoeur me gagne.

- D'une union précédente, Abraxas, mon grand-père, a eu trois enfants : Lucian, Lugh, et Lumina. Nimüe... c'était la puînée de feue ma tante Lumina.

Je regarde Hermione. Elle semble complètement fascinée par mon histoire. Je me demande ce qu'elle connaît de ma famille. Son air si concentré me donne la force de continuer :

- Nimüe est de trois ans mon aînée. Et quand nous nous retrouvions, l'été, en famille, je buvais chacune de ses paroles. Elle me fascinait, tu comprends ?

Hermione hoche la tête, en silence. J'hésite à lui demander si elle a des frères et sœurs plus âgés pour réagir ainsi. L'interroger sur sa famille me paraît, maintenant, terriblement inapproprié, mais la curiosité me titille. Je la connais si mal, finalement. Mais j'aimerais prendre le temps de la découvrir.

Pas maintenant !

Je me morigène, puis je poursuis mon monologue :

- Quand j'avais huit ans, elle venait d'être admise à Beaux-bâtons, et venait d'acheter sa première baguette. J'étais envieux, tellement... La magie exerçait une telle fascination sur le gamin que j'étais.

Toute la soirée qui a suivi son arrivée, j'ai tempêté, négocié, supplié, même... mais je n'avais pas droit à ma propre baguette. Ma Mère s'y opposait. J'avais presque eu gain de cause auprès de Lucius, mais c'est ma Mère qui décidait, pour ce genre de choses. Je suis allé me coucher, la rage au ventre.

Je me crispe un peu plus, à mesure que ce soir là me revient en mémoire.

- Nimüe m'attendait, sur le palier qui menait à ma chambre. Ma jalousie l'avait amusé, et elle m'a proposé un marché.

Je peux à peine parler, tellement j'ai la gorge sèche. Compatissante, Hermione me ramène un verre d'eau. De l'eau, Merlin ! Même le Whisky PurFeu ne serait pas assez fort pour me faire passer l'amertume que j'ai, tapie au fond de la gorge. Je ne bouge plus, englué dans cette histoire vieille de plus de douze ans. Je bois à petites gorgées, alors qu'Hermione se rassoie sans rien dire à côté de moi. Sa main trouve la mienne, en un geste délibéré. Je ferme les yeux, tellement ce simple geste, qu'elle a parfois envers moi, suffit à me bouleverser.

Je sens mon contrôle qui s'effondre sous sa bienveillance. Mais je ne veux plus, ne peux plus, décidément, lui montrer ma faiblesse.

Alors je retire ma main, et m'écarte un peu. Trop peur qu'elle se rende compte... Elle se mord les lèvres, yeux baissés, et je réalise que je viens de la blesser. Profondément. Je m'en veux aussi, pour ça. Blesser ceux auxquels je tiens, c'est devenu comme une obligation, pour moi, j'en suis douloureusement conscient.

Je serre les dents. Je voudrais m'excuser, mes lèvres bougent, mais aucun son ne s'échappe, tellement les mots me paraissent inappropriés pour lui dire à quel point je regrette mon geste de rejet. Les yeux toujours baissés, les traits durcis, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce conflit qui m'étreint. Au bout d'un moment, résigné à ne pouvoir parler, je rapproche ma main, timidement.

Surprise, elle relève enfin les yeux. Ils sont humides, mais sa voix est froide et coupante.

- Ne te forces pas, Malfoy. Raconte moi juste ton histoire.

Je détourne le visage, honteux de ma lâcheté. Et je m'incline devant sa colère. Comme d'habitude, je choisis la facilité. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre à la fois contre sa colère justifiée et contre mes souvenirs. Je reprend mon récit, dans un murmure :

- Nimüe...elle connaissait déjà quelques sorts. Elle a accepté de me les enseigner. Si je lui donnais Mémno en échange. Mon fléreur. Sur qui elle avait, pour je ne savais quelle obscure raison, jeté son dévolu. Je ne voulais pas. Mais la magie m'attirait tellement...

Hermione me regarde, et ses yeux sont de nouveau secs. Et froids. Je déglutis, sous son jugement. J'ai bradé mon innocence, cette nuit-là. Hermione l'a déjà compris, évidemment. Elle attend juste que je lui conte ma plus ancienne lâcheté. Je me sens mal, mais j'ai promis. Alors je me dévoile, encore un peu.

- Elle avait promis de me prêter sa baguette. Sa baguette. Merlin, j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes isolés, j'avais pris Mémno avec moi. Nimüe m'a fait une démonstration. Elle connaissait déjà des sorts de Magie Noire. Evidemment. Puis elle m'a laissé sa baguette. Mais celle-ci ne m'a pas reconnu. Je n'étais pas Nimüe, tout simplement. Je n'arrivais à rien, et j'ai commencé à crier sur ma cousine. Elle a repris sa baguette. Elle aussi était en colère. Il était tard, nous étions fatigués, à cran. Elle a voulu que je remplisse ma part du marché. Je n'étais pas d'accord, je n'avais pas lancé de sort. Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait, qu'elle toucherait la baguette en même temps que moi, si je lui cédais Mnémo.

Je rumine un instant. Je voudrais le soutien d'Hermione, mais ma main reste seule, appendice inutile au bout de mon bras. Je me mord l'intérieur des lèvres, et je poursuit, dans un silence lourd qui m'oppresse de plus en plus :

- Je lui ai tendu mon fléreur. Mais il avait peur de ma cousine, qu'il connaissait un peu. Il n'était pas stupide. Il s'est éloigné d'elle, en feulant. Elle l'a regardé froidement, puis moi, sans rien dire. Puis elle a souri bizarrement, et elle s'est mise à côté de moi. Nous avons tenu la baguette, ensemble. Je me concentrais sur le sort, un maléfice mineur, mais très efficace. Un sort de lésions internes. J'ai fait le geste avec elle, et c'est un glapissement surpris qui m'a sorti de ma concentration. Mnémo avait été touché. Volontairement, elle avait dirigé la baguette vers lui, et j'avais lancé le sort.

J'ai achevé ma confession dans un souffle. Je regarde mes mains, qui commencent à trembler. Même après toutes ces années, je revois la scène. Mnémo, gémissant, se traînant à mes pieds, moi le prenant dans mes bras, et ma cousine, au dessus de moi, méprisante :

- Tu es pathétique, cousin. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part.

Elle s'était détournée, hautaine. Jamais je n'avais autant haï que ma cousine à cet instant. Elle s'était éloignée, sans un regard, juste une remarque moqueuse :

- Garde le, finalement, vous êtes trop bien assortis pour vous séparer.

Mnémo avait mis des heures à mourir. Je n'avais osé prévenir mes parents. Ils l'auraient soigné, mais auraient découvert ma duperie. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, qu'ils me punissent. Qu'ils soient déçus, aussi. Alors, par lâcheté, j'avais laissé la vie s'échapper de Mnémo, râle après râle, chacun m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la honte de mes actes. Je l'avait enterré au petit jour, en même temps que l'admiration que j'éprouvais jusque là pour Nimüe.

Quand il a fallu expliquer la disparition soudaine de mon fléreur, j'ai accusé un des elfes de maison. Cet elfe, Dobby, a tant été battu à cause de cette prétendue faute qu'il refusait stupidement d'endosser, qu'il en a un peu perdu l'esprit, par la suite. Mais je me tais, Hermione ne me pardonnerait pas cela, cette lâcheté supplémentaire, d'avoir accusé quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, fut-il un vulgaire elfe de maison, et je préfère éviter. Je me suis assez dévoilé, de toute façon. Puis elle a, pour ces horribles créatures, un faible qui me desservirait trop.

Je tiens ma langue, me concentrant sur ma cousine, sur cette ultime leçon qu'elle m'avait apprise cette nuit-là. Le donnant-donnant, une chose pour une autre.

Mon fléreur pour la magie. Mon innocence pour un masque de mensonge. Un coupable pour un autre.

Hermione est restée silencieuse depuis la fin de mon récit. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a les lèvres pincées. Je crois que je préférerais ses sarcasmes à cette froideur qui se crée entre nous.

La tension est presque palpable, et je m'apprête à me lever pour partir, loin de sa déception qui me ronge férocement. Si elle savait tout, déception ne serait même plus un terme assez fort, j'en ai douloureusement conscience. Et sa voix s'élève soudain, trop calme pour n'être pas fausse :

- Tu étais un enfant. Tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ?

Je la regarde, brusquement agacé devant son masque de feinte indifférence, sa sollicitude forcée. Je voudrais qu'elle me hurle dessus, qu'elle vide sa colère. Cela, je pourrais m'en accommoder. Qu'elle me déteste pour ma lâcheté, même, si elle veut. Ce serait finalement préférable à cette pitié froide qu'on a envers l'ivrogne qui raconte sa vie de miséreux au coin d'un bar. Alors je lui lance, agressif, de cette voix un peu traînante qu'elle exècre :

- Non, Granger, je ne leur ai rien révélé. Et j'ai rempli ma part. Je t'ai délivré une part de moi. A ton tour de partager l'un de tes secrets avec moi.

Elle me regarde quelques instants, semblant chercher dans mes yeux la réponse à une question qu'elle n'a pas posé, puis elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête. La douceur de sa voix, quand elle entame sa propre confession, me surprend et me dérange :

-Après l'ass...la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de suivre Harry, pour l'aider dans sa mission. Mais j'avais conscience d'être vulnérable. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour supprimer ma faiblesse la plus évidente... J'ai lancé un Obliviate sur mes parents.

Je la dévisage, sans oser comprendre.

-J'ai supprimé mon existence de leur mémoire. Pour les protéger. Et me protéger en même temps. Ils sont partis en Australie, loin des conflits. Je ne les ai jamais revus.

Elle se tord les mains, et je réalise que les larmes dévalent silencieusement ses joues. Si je ne l'avais pas regardé, je n'en aurai rien su. Je met ma main sur les siennes, et l'étreint en douceur. Elle se laisse faire, comme si, pas ce simple geste, je me faisais pardonner mon rejet de tout à l'heure.

Merlin, c'est si bon. Son pardon. Et ça me comprime le cœur de rage de l'apprécier autant.

Elle se laisse aller dans mes bras, et je la serre un peu plus fort, presque malgré moi, en fredonnant tout bas ces vieilles chansons que Millicent nous chantaient à Poudlard, il y a une éternité de cela.

Il me semble que je nous console tous deux.

D'une voix très douce que je ne me savais même pas posséder, je lui demande :

- Tu n'as pas voulu lever le sort ?

Elle ravale ses sanglots, et c'est d'une voix amère qu'elle me répond.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Tu te souviens de Gilderoy Lockhart, notre professeur de DCFM ?

J'acquiesce. Le bellâtre. Un crétin fini, mais qui savait charmer son auditoire, surtout féminin. Il m'a plus enseigné dans ce domaine que dans ses cours, terriblement pitoyables.

- Il est encore interné à Sainte Mangouste. A cause d'un Obliviate. Personne ne peux lever complètement un sort d'Obliviate correctement envoyé. Parce que les souvenirs ne sont pas juste cachés dans un recoin. Ils disparaissent. Complètement. Et je me suis très appliquée à leur lancer le sort à la perfection.

Sa voix est incroyablement triste.

Je la comprend. Je ne suis pas le seul orphelin ici. C'est peut-être même pire pour elle. Mes parents m'ont aimé jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Les siens... elle n'aura plus jamais leur affection.

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce vide dont elle est le centre.

Je la prend dans mes bras, sans ajouter un mot, et je feins de ne pas m'apercevoir des sanglots qui la reprennent.

Nous restons enlacés, côte-à-côte dans un silence de douleur partagée.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Le lendemain, Hermione a la fin de son après-midi de libre, et elle en profite pour venir m'interroger sur ma lignée.

Comme d'habitude, nous nous isolons dans ma chambre. Le rouquin n'est pas là, retenu pour l'heure par sa formation d'auror. Heureusement du reste, car le connaissant, je sais que, s'il arrivait à l'improviste, il se méprendrait sur ce qui se passe entre sa fiancée et moi. Etant donné sa jalousie maladive, il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'Hermione et moi partageons. Parce que, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle entre nous. Je la ressentirai, immanquablement. Comme toujours.

Et je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir, ou pas.

Parce que je, depuis que je suis ici, je ne me couche plus abruti de fatigue ou d'alcool. J'ai le temps de rêver. Bien pire, je me souviens de ces rêves humides. Mes souvenirs de Pansy, Théodore, et de mes innombrables compagnons de sexe y sont de plus en plus relégués au second plan par des fantasmes incluant la petite Granger.

Et ça me fait peur. Ca me terrifie, cette inclinaison de mon être envers elle.

- Draco ?

Sa voix claire me tire de mes pensées déviantes, et je me tourne vers elle sans oser la regarder en face, à présent. Je hoche le menton, l'incitant à commencer.

- Comment tes cousins pensent ils te spolier de ton héritage ? Tu es le fils de Lucius, les liens du sang priment aussi dans le monde sorcier.

Elle fait référence aux moldus, évidemment. Nous avançons côte à côte, mais il y a un fossé entre nous. Elle mesure tout à l'aune de sa vie moldue, dont j'ignore tant. A part pour le sexe, ils m'indiffèrent.

Il me faut combler ce gouffre, si je veux qu'elle m'aide efficacement.

- Lucius, mon Père, est mort en tentant de me sauver, à Azkaban. Mère s'est suicidée... ma famille proche a été décimée à retardement par cette guerre.

Elle tique à la mention de Lucius. Je ne veux pas m'appesantir là-dessus, ni sur la mort de Mère. La blessure suinte encore. Malgré tout ce que je montre, je me sais encore fragile. Mais je ne serai pas une victime de plus. Je suis le seul de ma famille proche encore debout, et je ne m'inclinerai pas. Je me dois, je leur dois, de me montrer fort, et digne. Je reprend mon souffle.

- Sa mort a laissé la place de chef de clan vacante, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et, dans les grandes lignées, les conflits sont souvent intenses.

Elle grimace, de nouveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'est déjà renseigné, même si de nombreux points ont du lui rester obscurs. Et, évidemment, elle prend la parole. Elle a à peine esquissé le geste de lever le bras, et j'ai une soudaine envie de rire, devant ce geste avorté.

- Je n'ai pas compris comment Lucius a pu prendre le place d'Abraxas à la mort de ce dernier. Il n'était pas l'aîné. Il n'était même pas né de son premier mariage.

Elle a bien appris sa leçon.

- Pour devenir le patriarche du clan Weasley, il a suffit au père des belettes d'engrosser sa femme à plusieurs reprises. Ne me regardes pas avec cet air outragé, c'est toi qui a demandé... Pour les Malfoy, c'est loin d'être aussi simple. Lucius n'était pas le premier fils d'Abraxas, comme tu l'as souligné. Mon grand-père est mort très vieux, tu sais. Et, effectivement, il avait été marié une première fois, avant de se remarier avec ma grand-mère, Arsiphone. J'ai des oncles, des tantes, et, plus préoccupant pour moi, des cousins et des cousines de mon âge, quasiment.

Pour devenir le patriarche de la lignée Malfoy, Lucius a dû, en son temps, intriguer, promettre, corrompre et réaliser d'autres choses que je tiens vraiment à ignorer. Tout comme mon père avant moi, je ne prendrai pas la tête de l'empire Malfoy si je ne fais pas mes preuves.

- Lucius a eu la bénédiction d'Abraxas, mais il lui a quand même fallu se battre pour gagner sa place. Il y a eu des luttes intestines, les années qui ont suivi la mort de mon grand-père. D'une certaine façon, pourtant, ça lui a été relativement facile. Parce que nombre de ceux qui ont voté pour élire le prochain chef de clan avaient fait allégeance à Abraxas, et ont donc été contraints de respecter sa décision.

- Je ne comprend pas. Qui a voté ? Et cette histoire d'allégeance, en quoi est ce important ?

Je la regarde, effaré. Elle a tout à découvrir.

Le choc doit se lire sur mon visage, car elle se tortille sur place, comme si elle était placée en position d'infériorité, d'ignorer cela. Elle rougit un peu. Ca lui va bien, et je souris.

- Les serments d'allégeance sont fait au seul chef de clan. Ils sont réalisés sur la magie, tu t'en doutes bien, et doivent être fait dans la dix-septième année du sorcier. Il a le droit de refuser, auquel cas il devient automatiquement un renié. Il perd tous les avantages de sa famille, mais aucune sanction n'est prise à son encontre.

Elle se mord l'intérieur des lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'elle pense à Sirius Black, mon cousin éloigné. Mais elle me surprend :

- C'est pour ça que ton grand-père a survécu aussi longtemps ? Parce que ceux de ta famille lui avaient prêté un serment magique ?

Sa question me laisse pantois. Elle a compris un élément essentiel de la vie de Sang-Pur, en un instant. Je suis réellement impressionné par sa vivacité, ce n'est rien de le dire. Je la fixe, et elle se met doucement à rire, devant mon air stupéfait.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Draco Malfoy. Il y a des rivalités familiales aussi chez les moldus. Et la traîtrise ne leur est pas étrangère, non plus.

Elle me sourit, largement, comme pour bien me faire comprendre qu'elle me vaut bien. Je n'en doute plus depuis longtemps, et je hoche la tête sèchement. J'ai bien saisi sa remarque sous-jacente.

- Tu as compris. Ce serment n'est réalisé qu'envers le patriarche, et le protège. Mais le reste du clan peut continuer à s'entre-déchirer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je hausse les épaules, résigné, devant son air de déception. Dans ces cas là, la magie complexifie plus les conflits internes qu'autre chose. Si Lucius avait pu me reconnaître officiellement comme son successeur, tous ceux qui lui étaient affiliés m'auraient automatiquement rejoint. J'aurai alors été trop puissant pour que Nimüe s'oppose ainsi à moi. Mais il a été incarcéré, puis est mort, avant d'avoir pu le faire. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la parole d'un prisonnier ne vaut rien aux yeux des « extérieurs ».

- Tu penses que ta famille va s'en prendre à toi ?

Sa voix est un peu inquiète, alors que j'acquiesce sombrement. Je la comprend. Si je suis en danger, elle et son rouquin aussi, par extension. Mais ses paroles suivantes infirment mes pensées :

- Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici, alors. Sous ce toit, tu restes en sécurité.

Elle me lance un sourire farouche, empli d'un courage que je ne possède pas. Elle compte me protéger. Sans avoir fait la moindre remarque sur le danger que j'amène avec moi.

- J'en parlerai à Ron. Dans ses études d'Auror, il étudie des sorts de protection des demeures. J'en connais aussi, à cause de...

Elle se tait, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. De guerre, à l'évidence. Le voile dans son regard a remplacé la passion. Je lui prend la main, doucement.

Elle se redresse, et me lance un petit regard triste. Je murmure, comme un mantra, des formules creuses de réconfort vis à vis de cette mélancolie soudaine.

La vérité, c'est que cette guerre fait partie de nous. Elle nous a changé. Nous a volé notre adolescence, et le deuil de cette innocence se rappelle parfois à nous avec une soudaineté brutale. Quelques mots, un geste, une odeur... des petits riens qui nous plongent avec une acuité douloureuse dans un passé dont aucun des survivants de ce conflit n'est ressorti indemne.

Je ne peux que lui offrir un réconfort maladroit et quelques mots plus gauches encore. Est ce que le rouquin l'aide mieux ?

Nous restons encore un peu, à discuter de protections diverses, puis je me retire, la laissant dans ses réflexions.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. La lumière est allumée. La belette.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Je me mords le bord inférieur des lèvres, légèrement tendu, comme à chaque fois où nous allons nous retrouver seuls. Il me déteste aussi fort qu'elle m'apprécie. Seul son fichu honneur de Gryffondor lui a fait accepter de m'accueillir chez lui. Ca, et son statut de sauveur adjoint qui a dû lui monter à la tête. Saint Potty a fait des émules.

Je grimace, les sarcasmes ne m'éviteront pas la confrontation. J'entre, d'un pas ferme.

Il est assis, face à moi, et dans ses yeux je lis la colère.

- Ca y est, tu t'es enfin décollé de ma fiancée ? Tu en as mis, du temps...

Merlin, il va encore me faire une scène de jalousie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? Surpris qu'elle préfère discuter avec moi qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'a jamais reçu de véritable éducation, perdu au milieu de tous les autres rouquins ?

Il se redresse d'un bond, me dominant de toute sa stature.

- N'oublie pas une chose, Malfoy. C'est avec moi qu'elle est. Avec le miséreux, comme tu disais si bien. Pas avec l'affreux petit Sang Pur méprisant, Mangemort et, accessoirement, bien plus miséreux maintenant que moi.

Il sourit, particulièrement cruel. Il a raison, je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'asticoter encore un peu.

- Toute ta richesse actuelle ne réussira jamais à cacher que tu n'es qu'un parvenu, Weasley. Tu resteras toujours un gamin surnuméraire qui ne serait jamais arrivé à rien tout seul si tu n'avais pas bénéficié d'amis aussi dévoués que Potter ou Hermione.

Je me mord la langue, trop tard. Il a relevé le lapsus derrière l'injure.

- Hermione, hein ? Ce n'est plus Granger, pour elle ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu arrivera à lui faire oublier toutes les insultes que tu lui as lancé à Poudlard ? Tu crois qu'elle va faire ami-ami avec toi parce qu'elle t'a aidé ?

Je le regarde, furieux.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Malfoy ? Ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. Même pour un elfe de maison. Surtout, même. Ca te fait quoi, Malfoy, d'avoir de la pitié d'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?

J'ai envie de le frapper. Fort. La magie court en moi.

- Hermione est à moi, Malfoy. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. Parce que tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids, face à moi.

Il me toise, puis se dirige vers l'escalier. Rejoindre sa fiancée, j'imagine.

Je crispe des poings, et tente de juguler ma colère. Il a dit trop de vérités. Je n'ai rien à lui opposer.

Même mes vêtements lui appartiennent.

Derrière moi, des assiettes éclatent soudain, sous l'effet de ma magie brute.

Je préférerais que ce soit sa tête.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

La lune, obligeamment, m'éclaire alors que j'insère la clé dans la serrure. Je me glisse doucement dans la maison, fermant précautionneusement la porte d'entrée. Dans un silence prudent, je me déchausse enfin, et retire mon long pardessus couleur nuit. Encore quelques minutes, et je pourrais enfin me reposer. Pour quelques heures, du moins.

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire un pas, la lumière du couloir s'allume, et Hermione, le visage fermé, apparaît au chambranle de la porte du séjour. Elle serre férocement contre elle un peignoir crème qui épouse les courbes de son corps.

Je ne dis rien, son visage est fermé, à la limite de la colère. Dans un chuchotement hargneux, elle m'invective :

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure, Malfoy ? Je te rappelle que Ron et moi sommes responsables de tes actes depuis que nous t'hébergeons chez nous. Et que tu n'es pas protégé hors de ces murs.

En une remarque assassine, elle a réussi à m'énerver, moi aussi. Comme si, livré à moi-même, je ne pouvais que commettre des actes hautement répréhensibles. Ou être une victime, au choix. Alors je laisse ma hargne parler, d'une voix sourde :

- Je ne faisais rien de mal, d'accord ? Cesse de me considérer tour à tour comme un assassin assoiffé de sang ou un pauvre petit cracmol sans défense ! C'est comme cela que tu me vois, vraiment ?

Elle pâlit, choquée. Je me détourne rapidement, pour ne pas me soumettre à ses questions inquisitrices, dérangeantes, mais elle est tenace. Elle me rattrape en quelques enjambées furieuses, et m'agrippe violemment le bras. Plus doucement, elle reprend :

- J'attends quand même une explication, Malfoy, Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fais à te promener dehors en pleine nuit ? Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu découches, en plus...

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris. Ainsi, elle s'est rendue compte. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret.

Mais sa remarque me permet aussi de réaliser que le rouquin n'est pas au courant. Il m'aurait sauté dessus pour avoir des explications beaucoup plus tôt et de façon beaucoup plus...musclée.

Je grommelle :

- Peut être que j'ai juste besoin de tranquillité, seul, sans représentant des belettes comme animal de compagnie.

Ma voix, traîtresse, est sans conviction aucune. Hermione ne me lâche pas des yeux :

- Tu mens, Draco. Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à répondre. Je n'y tiens pas, mais je le ferai si j'y suis contrainte.

Son ton est dur. Puis soudain, il s'adoucit, comme elle change d'angle d'approche :

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Draco. Pas seulement parce que j'ai des obligations envers le ministère, mais parce que j'en ai aussi, surtout, envers toi. Je...tu es mon ami, Draco...

Je me fige à ses paroles, d'une sincérité troublante. Même si je sais que nos rapports sont loin d'être tendus, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en était venue à me considérer comme son ami. Des frissons naissent sur tout mon corps, mon torse en épicentre.

Est ce ainsi que je considère Hermione ? Comme une amie ? Tout est confus en moi, soudain.

Hermione. Granger. Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Gryffondor. Sang-de-Bourbe. Héroïne de guerre. Fiancée de Weasley. Amie de Potter.

La mienne, aussi, alors ? Amie, simple amie ? Est-ce ce que je veux ?

Je n'arrive plus à la regarder dans les yeux. Je baisse mon regard vers ses lèvres, entrouvertes. Je descend encore les yeux, et c'est sur sa poitrine que s'échoue mon regard. Je sens mon bas ventre s'éveiller. Alors je répond à sa question initiale, parce que ça me semble soudain beaucoup moins compromettant que de poursuivre sur cette voie que semble vouloir suivre mon esprit vagabond :

- Je me marchande. Dehors, je veux dire. Mon corps est le seul bien de valeur qu'il me reste. Sorcier ou moldu, homme ou femme, peu importe.

Elle me regarde, une pointe de dégoût au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa question a fusée, sèche, sans concession. Elle ne cautionne pas ce que je fais, en a horreur. Elle ne comprend pas mes motivations, c'est une évidence.

Je réalise, déprimé, qu'elle est sincère. Elle ne sait pas. Elle m'offre le gîte et le couvert. Ses seuls besoins existentiels sont les livres, la connaissance. Elle ne comprend pas ce monde d'apparence dans lequel j'ai grandi, et que je veux si désespérément rejoindre.

Elle fait passer l'intellect avant l'apparence.

Elle ne comprend pas la puissance du paraître. Doucement, je lui prend les mains, si fragiles dans les miennes. Je soupire, puis l'entraîne dans le salon, et l'installe à côté de moi, sur un vieux canapé qu'elle affectionne.

Comme si elle se doutait de mes proches confidences, elle ne fait aucun commentaire, alors que je m'assoie à mon tour.

Une fois à ses côtés, dans une ambiance plus détendue, je tente de lui expliquer, malgré ma fatigue envahissante. J'ai un peu de mal, au début, parce que je sais ses valeurs aussi éloignées des miennes que le jour l'est de la nuit.

Je lui parle de mon besoin de gallions, de vêtements de marque, de chaussures de luxe...

L'importance de pouvoir donner un pourboire royal sans sourciller, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde...

Elle me regarde, et, peu à peu je vois les émotions se succéder sur son joli visage. L'incompréhension, le mépris, la pitié, la colère... Elle se rembrunit au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.

Tout cela est si loin de son univers. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est une Sang-de-bourbe, ou parce qu'elle est Hermione Granger.

Alors je continue. Je lui raconte encore le pouvoir de l'apparence, même, et surtout, lorsqu'elle est trompeuse. Je lui raconte les gallions qui s'amassent aux gallions. Et les premiers chants d'oiseaux se font entendre que je raconte encore ce qui a fait mon quotidien, les premières années de ma vie. Ce que je dois montrer, si je veux reconquérir le trône de Lucius.

Parce que je reste un Malfoy. Presque brisé, à terre. Mais Malfoy malgré tout. Aussi soumis au diktat de l'apparence que n'importe qui. Plus encore, même. Parce que personne ne croira en moi si je ne fais pas bonne figure.

Si je ne me montre pas comme un vainqueur.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ses premiers mots depuis des heures, j'ai l'impression. Et qui, sans me juger, me proposent de l'aide. Sa voix est douce. Prudente. Comme si elle réalisait soudain le peu que nous avons en commun, et que cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Sa générosité me bouleverse.

Je suis persuadé qu'elle en a les moyens, pourtant. Elle a contribué à ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier. Dans l'après-guerre, c'est une icône. Et, vu ce que je connais des sorciers, nul doute que d'importantes donations lui ont été versées sur son compte à Gringotts. Sait-elle seulement si elle en a un ? Je glousse nerveusement, à l'idée que, perdue dans ses livres, elle ignore probablement le montant de ses possessions, qu'elle vient pourtant de me proposer sans arrière-pensée aucune.

Sa vie est aux antipodes de la mienne.

Encore déstabilisé par sa proposition, je secoue pourtant négativement la tête, vexé de son offre malgré tout. Je reste un Sang Pur. Un Malfoy, qui plus est. Ce n'est pas à une Gryffondor Sang-de-Bourbe de me prêter assistance. Et puis, même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'en fera rien, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse profiter de son argent pour avoir le moindre ascendant sur moi. Rien que l'idée me met profondément mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que je préfère encore me vendre à des inconnus.

Une gifle puissante s'abat sur ma joue. Je manque de hurler, mais les chuchotements que nous avons adoptés depuis tout à l'heure me contiennent, et je me contente de la menacer d'un regard furibond, la main plaquée sur le visage, en une désagréable resucée de notre troisième année à Poudlard.

Elle tremble. Je ne comprend pas sa colère soudaine, qui supplante la mienne.

- Espèce d'imbécile, crache-t-elle d'une voix basse, des trémolos dans la voix. Tu crois que tu peux te détruire devant moi sans que je ne fasses rien ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser tomber maintenant ? Tu as survécu à cette guerre, tu as survécu à Azkaban. Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'était rien. Rien ! Parce que tout cela était extérieur à toi. Là, tu te détruits de l'intérieur.

Elle me regarde, toujours aussi furieuse, aussi bouleversée, les larmes aux bords des yeux :

- Alors je te donne un choix, Malfoy. Soit tu refuses mon aide, tu te laisses crever lentement de l'intérieur, et tu quittes cette maison, définitivement. Soit tu te comportes enfin comme un homme, un vrai, et tu acceptes mon aide.

Je la dévisage, interloqué. Elle ne plaisante pas. Elle est prête à me sortir de sa maison, de sa vie, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur, mais elle le fera, si je lui tourne le dos une nouvelle fois.

Sans vraiment que j'en ai conscience, un léger sourire en coin étire mes lèvres.

Granger est franche, dans son jugement vis à vis de moi. Ca me mortifie je n'apprécie guère ses vérités crues. Emballées, elles me paraissent moins douloureuses. Mais là, elle a envie de me faire mal, j'imagine. Ca me fait rire intérieurement jamais je n'aurai cru Granger branchée SM avec une tendance à la domination.

La lionne a sorti ses griffes. Et elle est belle, dans toute sa fureur contenue. Majestueuse. Royale.

Prête à défendre les siens, même contre eux-mêmes. Sous l'évidence, je me soumet à sa proposition abrupte et accepte sa main tendue, tremblant légèrement sous la révélation brutale et terrifiante de ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

Plus que de du désir. Je m'y suis attaché, je le crains.

Pire, je n'aurai jamais cru envier Weasley un jour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

.

Flashback

LUCIUS

.

Lucius arpentait nerveusement les larges couloirs de l'aile sud du manoir, hochant brièvement la tête aux salutations étonnées des tableaux. Le spectacle était assez rare. Le patriarche Malfoy hors de lui.

Même quand Potter, ce maudit garçon, lui avait volé son elfe personnel, sa fureur n'avait pas été aussi grande.

Le ministère commençait à se méfier de lui, et envoyait des aurors dans sa propre demeure !

Il rageait encore sous l'insulte. Alors même que son fils était présent, vacances scolaires obligent. Evidemment, l'humiliation supplémentaire avait été volontaire.

Quelqu'un allait payer pour ça.

Le retour du Lord, l'inquiétude croissante dans le monde sorcier, il pouvait gérer. Mais pas que l'on s'en prenne à lui et, de façon pernicieuse et détournée, à sa femme et à son fils.

Ce Fudge commençait à se sentir trop à l'aise, en oubliant de se montrer arrangeant avec ceux à qui il devait son accession au pouvoir.

Il accéléra le pas, involontairement, jusqu'à arriver à l'aile d'où émergeait la volière, qu'il avait fait construire quelques années auparavant.

Il ouvrit une porte de service donnant sur l'extérieur, puis s'y dirigea, sentant déjà, comme à l'accoutumée, la noble indifférence de ses paons leucistiques agir comme un calmant sur ses nerfs malmenés. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'enclos, ignoré par les volatiles blancs qui étaient coutumiers de sa présence, il se posa un instant sur un banc en pierre pour réfléchir.

Il ne devait pas laisser cet affront impuni, sinon d'autres viendraient, de plus en plus ostensibles, et terniraient son image de façon irréversible. Il fallait mettre un terme aux interférences déplaisantes du ministre dans ses affaires privées, et protéger les siens.

Narcissa ne devait plus être préoccupée par ces cols blancs du ministère comme elle l'avait été à une époque. Enceinte de Draco à l'époque, elle en avait été bouleversée. Il ne permettrait pas qu'elle soit importunée de nouveau.

Et Draco. Son héritier devait être mis en garde, lui aussi. Des fois que le ministère ne décide de s'immiscer dans sa scolarité.

Au moins, Dumbledore, malgré tous ses défauts, protégeait il ses élèves. Mais le ministère avait plus d'une façon d'interférer, et il ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme être interrogé par des Aurors mal-élevés.

Il allait se rendre au ministère, et redresser la situation.

Sa décision prise, il se pencha sur le cas de Draco. Lui aussi devrait avoir une petite discussion avec Lucius. Le patriarche de la maison Malfoy grogna pour lui-même. Son fils s'éloignait, peu à peu, de son emprise, et se tournait de plus en plus facilement vers Narcissa.

Même s'il savait en être la cause, et pour des raisons bien légitimes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être mortifié, dans son rôle de père, d'être aussi facilement éconduit par sa propre descendance.

Draco lui était toujours aussi soumis, et obéissant, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Et il aurait préféré que la crainte ne se soit jamais substituée au respect et à l'admiration..

Il se redressa, regardant sans le voir le parc immense qui lui faisait face, puis se tourna vers sa demeure. Au deuxième étage, dans l'aile ouest, Draco devait actuellement prendre le thé avec Narcissa. Ils aimaient bien partager ce genre de moment.

Très bien. Au moins, il savait où trouver sa progéniture.

Soupirant, il reprit le chemin du manoir. Il ne servait à rien de retarder ce genre de discussion.

.

.

NARCISSA

.

Elle était fière de son fils, sans aucun doute possible.

Il était là, posé, ses mains agiles préparant avec une aisance déconcertante une décoction parfumée, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, d'autant plus quand c'est Draco qui la réalisait.

Elle lui sourit, et bien qu'il fut de profil, il sembla s'en rendre compte, car il esquissa un fugace mais réel sourire en retour.

Elle savourait bien plus encore cette paix tranquille entre eux que le breuvage qui fumait devant elle, et dont la senteur épicée se répandait dans l'air.

Au centre des effluves, Draco se tourna vers elle, et lui tendit une petite tasse en porcelaine finement ciselée.

Elle la prit, et se rendit soudain compte que son fils semblait préoccupé. Elle tapota doucement sur le fauteuil à côté du sien, lui intimant gentiment de s'asseoir. Rapidement, il la rejoint, et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps Draco souhaitait lui parler pour agir aussi promptement.

- Draco ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, juste cette invitation à se confier. Son fils avait les mains jointes, un peu crispées, et elle se tendit légèrement en prévision de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Cette agitation ne lui était pas coutumière.

Il déglutit, et laissa quelques secondes filer avant de prendre la parole, comme si il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

- Mère...je suis inquiet. « Un peu », se hâta-t-il de rajouter, avant qu'elle ne se moque de lui. Narcissa soupira. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle aussi était inquiète. Très.

- Son retour, l'évasion de tante Bellatrix et de mes oncles... Il va vouloir récupérer sa place, n'est-ce-pas ? Son pouvoir est immense...

Le jeune homme s'était un peu penché en avant, la tête baissée vers sa tasse fumante. Nul besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, évidemment, même si son nom n'était plus prononçable, même pour ses partisans les plus fidèles. Ce qu'elle n'était en aucun cas, Merlin l'en garde. Lucius collaborait assez pour deux. Pour trois, même, l'espérait-elle. Narcissa ne souhaitait en aucun cas voir son fils assujetti au même projet de son père.

Malgré toute l'ambition de Son objectif, et l'espoir que les grandes familles avaient placées dans le Lord, Narcissa doutait que la méthode employée fut la bonne. Trop d'anciennes lignées s'étaient opposées entre elles à ce sujet. L'idéologie de Salazar Serpentard était une voie à creuser, mais n'était pas la seule. Elle craignait de plus en plus que ce schisme dans le monde sorcier ne soit irrévocable. Elle réfléchit quelques instants supplémentaires à la question de son fils.

Oui, évidemment, Il voudrait reprendre sa place. Mais la vraie question, que Draco n'avait pas osé formuler, portait surtout sur les conséquences de ce retour.

Elle but élégamment une gorgée de thé, le temps de structurer précisément ses pensées, avant de lui répondre.

- Il est devenu en effet devenu trop puissant pour que quiconque puisse s'opposer à lui de façon...loyale. Seule une approche sournoise serait à même de le vaincre, à présent. Ses alliés lui sont tous inféodés, et ses ennemis le craignent...

- Pas Potter ni Dubledore, cracha Draco, soudainement agressif. Ils s'opposent ouvertement à Lui !

- Effectivement. Narcissa observa son fils. Toujours cette rage sourde dès que le fils Potter venait à être cité. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, il arrive à dépasser sa rancoeur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur lors de ses confrontations estudiantines avec le Survivant. Elle n'était pas aussi exigeante que Lucius, et acceptait que Draco ne puisse exceller dans tous les domaines. Mais Draco visait l'excellence, et n'arrivait pas à accepter de bonne grâce sa seconde place. Derrière Potter au Quidditch, derrière la née-moldue pour les études... La place de second ne suffisait pas à Draco.

Elle reprit, aussi tranquillement que s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu de façon aussi grossière :

- Je ne sais pas si, à eux deux, ils sauront mobiliser suffisamment de ressources pour en devenir gênants pour le Lord. Seuls, en tout cas, il est douteux qu'ils puissent le détruire. Il leur faudrait des alliés, des combattants, déjà.

- Potter a entraîné des élèves de Poudlard. Ils formaient l'armée de Dumbledore. Mais j'y ai mis un terme, avec l'envoyée du ministère. Umbrage.

La voix de Draco était aussi méprisante que son visage. Narcissa se demanda un instant si son dédain concernait Potter ou le ministère. Elle avait entendu parler de cette femme. Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier « ça » de femme, évidemment.

Une telle passion pour le rose frisait l'obscénité.

Avant qu'elle ait pût interroger Draco sur ses véritables sentiments envers le ministère et, accessoirement, lui recommander la plus grande prudence dans ses propos, elle vit la silhouette de son mari se découper dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se tourna à demi vers son époux, notant au passage l'air renfrogné de Draco qui, visiblement, l'avait aussi remarqué.

- Narcissa, Draco... La voix légèrement méfiante de Lucius s'éleva entre eux. De quoi vous entreteniez-vous ainsi ? Il avait tenté d'adoucir son expression, mais Narcissa se doutait qu'il avait entendu une partie de la conversation. Elle se leva, lui proposant galamment de s'asseoir entre eux, tandis qu'elle lui apportait une nouvelle tasse fumante.

- Draco et moi nous entretenions sur l'évolution du monde, mon cher. Evidemment. Et sur le Lord. Sa...puissance.

Elle sourit à son époux, un éclair de colère dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas de ce monde qui s'annonçait. Elle haïssait d'avance les troubles qui s'annonçaient, pour elle et les hommes de sa vie. Et elle en voulait clairement à Lucius de les avoir plongé dans cette situation. Il la regarda, sans rien dire, acceptant ses reproches muets, puis se tourna vers Draco.

- Que t'a exactement dit ta mère, Draco ?, le questionna-t-il.

Draco serra les lèvres, en croisant son regard. Il ne voulait pas compromettre sa mère, malgré ses paroles proches de la trahison. Il ne devait plus rien à Lucius.

- Comment le Lord est devenu aussi puissant, Père ? Comment a-t-il pu se hisser à ce niveau de pouvoir sans que nul n'ait pu lui résister ?, biaisa-t-il. En savoir plus sur le Lord était une évidence pour lui. Connaître ses ennemis, connaître ses alliés. Et, plus encore, connaître son futur Maître. Draco ne doutait pas, qu'un jour, le Lord se rendrait compte de sa valeur, et le marquerait comme son fidèle parmi les fidèles.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Lucius ne partit pas dans une éloge dithyrambique du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais son regard, au contraire, se fit plus sombre, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il risquait d'être espionné en sa propre demeure. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû.

Tout ce qui se passait entre les Malfoy restait entre les Malfoy.

Il était bien placé pour connaître la politique du secret des siens, après tout.

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous allions dans mon bureau pour en parler tranquillement, fils.

Draco se tendit. Il n'aimait pas le ton employé par Lucius. Mais il suivit son géniteur, sans rien ajouter. Si celui-ci cultivait le sens de la paranoïa, Draco n'était pas en reste, depuis quelques temps. Narcissa lui envoya un dernier sourire triste, avant de retourner à son service à thé.

.

.

DRACO

.

Lucius avait d'emblée commandé deux verres de bourbon au vieil elfe qui attendait à présent servilement dans un recoin de la pièce que son Maître ait de nouveau besoin de ses services.

Le patriarche de la maison Malfoy dégusta une nouvelle gorgée, avant de se tourner vers son fils, qui avait également porté son verre à ses lèvres, avec un manque d'entrain évident.

Draco ne voulait être sous l'influence d'aucune substance devant Lucius. Juste au cas où.

- Comme tu l'as évoqué tout à l'heure, il aurait été bien plus simple de stopper le Lord au tout début de son ascension, en effet. Après, tout est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué. Petit à petit, tous lui ont porté allégeance, et ont été marqués, comme preuve d'allégeance à ses idéaux. Fous que nous étions. Nous croyions réellement que nous pourrions le contrôler. L'utiliser, même. Au final, il nous a tous divisé, instaurant entre nos rangs un climat de paranoïa qui lui a permis de nous contenir tous sous son joug.

Draco se tut. Ces moments là, où Lucius se confiait à lui, comme si lui même n'était qu'un reflet plus jeune de son père, étaient rares. Dans ces cas-là, il préférait écouter Lucius parler, comme un monologue dont il était exclu. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Lucius se livrait plus facilement de cette façon là. Pour l'instant, son géniteur était perdu dans ses pensées, tête basse, le regard fixé sur son verre en cristal déjà presque vide.

Draco se tourna imperceptiblement vers l'elfe de maison qui se tenait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, et lui fit une grimace agacée. Honteux de son manque de prévenance, le vieux serviteur se précipita pour remplir le verre du patriarche Malfoy. Ce dernier sortit de sa contemplation, et repris, comme pour lui même :

- Initialement, pourtant, nous étions si forts. Individualistes, influents, manipulateurs. Mais nous avons fait l'erreur de croire sans retenue en cet avenir qu'il nous présentait. Un avenir glorieux pour nos enfants, où les Sang de Bourbe auraient enfin été sous contrôle. Rendus inoffensifs pour notre Magie.

Draco se crispa. Il n'aimait pas quand Lucius justifiait ses décisions passées de cette façon. Il savait que Lucius voulait être un bon père. Merlin, il l'avait été...avant. Mais parfois, les choix qui étaient faits devaient être pleinement assumés. Et ce que Lucius avait été amené à faire en acceptant la marque faisait partie de ces actes. Ceux-là et d'autres. Draco aurait voulu que Lucius ne se justifie pas en se basant sur le bonheur futur de Draco. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il lui avait fait. Un père qui faisait cela à son fils ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir son bonheur. Ou bien si, malgré tout ? Draco gigota dans son fauteuil. Il aurait voulu quitter cette pièce, et Lucius. Mais ce dernier continuait à parler, indifférent aux affres de Draco, plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

- Les sources seraient restées aux Sang Purs, et les dissensions internes auraient été apaisées.

Mais voilà : nous, les maîtres manipulateurs, les marionnettistes de l'ombre, nous avons été naïfs, au final. Nous nous sommes dupés nous même. Nous avons cru en Ses paroles. Et, année après années, il nous a piégé dans sa vision du monde. Et quand j'ai réalisé à quel point sa Vision avait été pervertie par sa folie, qu'il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Draco soupira. Pour que Lucius reconnaisse cela, il avait du lui en coûter. L'amour propre de son géniteur, sa fierté, toute sa morgue était rudement malmenés par cette amère constatation : les marionnettistes étaient devenu les pantins de leur propre création. Il ricana, ramenant l'attention de Lucius sur lui.

- Nous aurions eu le monde à nos pieds, Draco. Un monde où nous aurions pu explorer nos désirs les plus fous. Nous aurions eu le Pouvoir de réaliser l'impossible. La mort elle-même n'était plus qu'un ennemi à vaincre... Mais ce désir que nous avons partagé, le Lord voulait le réaliser à son seul bénéfice.

Draco l'interrompit, circonspect :

- D'autres sorciers voulaient la vie éternelle, la belle affaire. Mais pourquoi soutenir le Lord entre tous ?

La main de Lucius se crispa autour de son verre :

- Le Maître, avant de le devenir, était sous les ordres des Primes Sorciers. Ces Sorciers aux lignées plus anciennes que les premières guerres gobelines.

Le ton de Lucius était de nouveau froid et coupant. Il poursuivit, comme si son fils n'existait déjà plus que comme public pour son discours :

- Mais, comme souvent, des dissensions internes sont apparues, et le Lord a utilisé ces failles pour se hisser au pouvoir. Il est arrivé un moment où plus rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Même pas ces Puissants qui l'avait utilisé au départ. Faute de pouvoir le contrôler, beaucoup ont préféré le suivre. Mais tu serais surpris de ceux qui, dans un premier temps, l'ont aidé, et se sont félicités, par la suite, de son ascension.

Draco sourit légèrement, en portant lentement son propre verre à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Lucius pour deviner les noms de ces profiteurs de la première heure. Le ministère était gangrené par la corruption il la voyait des premières loges, et le spectacle était édifiant.

- Au tout début, la Marque qu'il apposait sur ceux qui décidaient de suivre sa voie était un message fort de notre objectif à tous : le crâne, symbole de la mort, mais aussi du courage qu'il faut pour la regarder en face. Et le serpent, emblème de notre maison, de la ruse et de la connaissance. Nous voulions faire de nos vies des exemples pour tous.

Il fit une pause, les mains tremblantes autour de son verre vide, comme s'il mesurait soudain l'incroyable prétention de ses propos.

- Mais, peu à peu, reprit-il, ce symbole est devenu un signe d'asservissement, de soumission au seuls désirs du Lord... D'abord séduit par Ses idées, celles qu'il nous faisait miroiter, je me suis retrouvé piégé dans cet engrenage terrifiant...

La voix de Lucius était devenue amère.

- Il ne suit plus que ses propres objectifs, à présent. Quitte à sacrifier ses plus fidèles serviteurs, sans aucun état d'âme.

Lucius regarda son fils comme s'il découvrait sa présence dans la pièce. Il se pencha vers lui, et Draco se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regain d'intérêt du patriarche, à l'haleine un peu trop chargée.

- Le serpent est NOTRE symbole, Draco. Pas le sien. C'est l'animal de notre Source. C'est le Lord qui aurait dû nous obéir, et pas l'inverse...

Ses yeux brillaient fiévreusement, et Draco se demanda avec gêne si l'alcool était responsable des propos séditieux tenus par le plus ancien des Malfoy.

- Un jour, j'espère, tu auras à faire tes propres choix. Ne prend pas obligatoirement le chemin que j'ai emprunté, Draco. Tu asle potentiel pour suivre ta propre voie.

Draco leva les yeux, étonné, vers son géniteur. Implicitement, il l'autorisait à choisir le camp qu'il voudrait. A ne pas nécessairement se soumettre au Lord.

Et, plus généralement, il l'autorisait à vivre sa vie. Draco en croyait à peine ses oreilles.

Il hocha la tête, incertain quand au fait que Lucius se souviendrait de cette conversation le lendemain. Mais la bénédiction de son père sur ses propres actions resterait, il le savait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Les choses se sont calmées pour moi depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban. Et à présent que la date de ma liberté approche, les gens autour de moi se rappellent que les Malfoy sont toujours aussi influents et riches. Et que se mettre à dos l'héritier présomptif est aussi souhaitable que d'aller titiller un dragon endormi. Du coup, me voici convié à une soirée où je n'aurai pas pensé participer il y a à peine quelques semaines.

Et, devant la penderie de ma chambre, je suis en proie au doute. La prodigalité d'Hermione a été jusqu'à m'offrir ces vêtements aux étoffes luxueuses qui sont l'apanage des grands sorciers. Ca n'a pas été sa seule aide, loin de là.

J'ai cru que son rouquin allait hurler quand elle m'a emmené avec elle faire les boutiques, puis quand elle m'a réinscrit -d'office- à un cursus scolaire, histoire de me donner au moins un diplôme pour valider mes dernières années de scolarité chaotique. Le teint de son Weasmoche a viré écrevisse quand elle lui a supprimé toutes ses bierraubeurres, pour que je ne soit pas tenté. Le paternel des belettes a dû lui faire part de mes addictions, j'imagine. J'ai passé sous silence que je saurais résister, de toute façon. Trop peur de sombrer totalement. Mais voir le rouquin au bord de l'apoplexie a été un moment fort de ces derniers jours, et je me suis tu.

L'aide la plus précieuse d'Hermione, c'est quand elle a finalement accepté de me seconder dans ma bataille rangée contre ma cousine. Ma dette envers elle, du coup, a pris des proportions vertigineuses.

Je me recentre sur mon problème actuel, je préfère ne pas m'appesantir sur ce soutien inconditionnel qu'elle m'apporte.

Et là, mon problème, en l'occurrence, c'est que je dois choisir ce qui conviendra le mieux à cette soirée des anciens de Poudlard. Fichue cérémonie, rassemblant une promotion dont près de la moitié a été décimée par la guerre. L'ambiance sera mortelle, le jeu de mots est inévitable.

J'ai peur de revoir les autres serpentards. Au temps de Poudlard, il n'en restait aucun qui dorme bien la nuit, qui n'ait de crises d'angoisse.

La guerre nous a tous marqués. Je n'en ai pas réchappé intact non plus.

Nous avons tous payé le prix du sang.

Blessures apparentes et cachées. Cicatrices sur nos corps, atrophie de nos âmes.

Dumbledore a sacrifié la génération de nos parents, puis la notre, à une guerre qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il en avait seulement eu le courage avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Et dire qu'il était Gryffondor. N'était ce pas à lui de désamorcer tout cela avant que le carnage ne débute ? Il a préféré tout laisser reposer sur les épaules d'un poupin à peine né.

Quelle sinistre farce. Le lord avait procédé de la même façon en me chargeant de m'occuper du vieux sénile. Ils se méritaient vraiment, ces deux-là.

Et nous allons tous cautionner les actes manqués de cet imbécile de Dumbledore, qui a toujours agi avec une longueur de retard, comme lorsqu'il m'a proposé son aide et celle de l'Ordre, des mois après avoir découvert le fardeau qui m'incombait.

Je me demande si il a pris plaisir à me voir, à l'époque, me débattre dans la toile qui m'engluait toujours plus fortement. Si mes angoisses terribles de cette année-là ont adouci ses derniers mois d'existence. Est ce que le spectacle a été divertissant pour ce vieux fou ?

Dire que ce soir, il sera à l'honneur, avec cette commémoration appuyée du ministère. De quoi redorer les blasons d'hypocrites de part et d'autres.

Evidemment, je ne peux pas snober à cet événement. Pas si je veux affirmer ma position de futur Lord Malfoy.

Je me décide pour un costume sobre, veiné d'argent, de la même nuance que mes yeux. Les journalistes verront dans cette simplicité une volonté de faire amende honorable, d'afficher ostensiblement mon repentir. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire dévorer par les loups !

Je place la chevalière de ma maison à mon pouce. Trop de jeu à mon annulaire, malgré les repas réguliers que j'ai désormais. Je soupire lourdement, avant de me fixer dans le miroir.

Le teint encore trop pâle, des joues creusées par les épreuves de ces dernières années, mais le port altier de ma famille, et un regard qui ne laisse rien filtrer.

Je suis prêt.

Hermione et son rouquin me rejoignent dans le séjour, et il m'agrippe fermement le poignet, comme si j'allais profiter de son incompétence en transplanage pour m'échapper.

Je lui lance un regard méprisant, et il serre davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le rappelle à l'ordre d'une voix agacée. Le moment est jouissif, malgré la douleur qui pointe à mon poignet. Encore un hématome à prévoir. Ils se font rares, ces derniers temps. Je n'en ai aucune nostalgie, ceci dit.

Nous arrivons, en un seul morceau, Merlin soit loué. Je me dégage de la poigne de poil-de-carotte, avec un rictus devant sa colère rentrée, et me dirige, en conquérant, vers le bâtiment où se presse déjà le beau peuple, supportant çà et là, de mauvaise grâce mais le sourire aux lèvres, les flashs des journalistes qui semblent s'être tous donnés rendez-vous ici pour l'occasion.

Je me glisse en avant d'eux, et les flashes qui crépitent autour de moi se braquent bien vite en direction du couple phare des deux tourtereaux qui m'accompagnent.

Je poursuis, satisfait de m'en être tiré à si bon compte.

Dans la foule des anciens de Poudlard, je reconnais quelques visages, mais mes souvenirs ne sont pas forcément heureux. Ils me regardent avec suspicion, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur lance un impardonnable dans ma joie de les revoir.

Avant que je ne réalise leur souhait, dans un souci de serviabilité, je me dirige vers des têtes un peu plus appréciées. Tous les serpentards n'ont pas viré mangemort, loin s'en faut. En réalité, tous ceux qui le pouvaient ont si vite retourné leur veste lorsque le Lord est mort, que des coutures ont du céder.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, et les conversations devant moi s'éteignent, lorsque les anciens Vert-Argents se rendent compte de ma présence.

Pansy est la première à réagir, et se jette à mon cou en une démonstration inattendue d'amitié. Grand seigneur, je lui rend son étreinte, mais en gardant ma dignité, moi.

Je les salue bientôt chacun, d'un petit mot, d'un geste, ou d'un sourire poli.

Ils m'ont manqué, finalement. L'idée me paraît à peine croyable.

Sans s'appesantir sur ma vie -ils en savent de toute façon bien plus long que n'importe quel quidam-, ils m'intègrent en douceur dans leur conversation. Aucune remarque, même légère, sur ma disgrâce de ces dernières années. L'attention me touche, même si elle n'est pas complètement innocente. Peu importe.

Depuis que je crèche chez Granger et Cie, j'ai épluché les journaux des dernières années. Les derniers potins, les rumeurs perfides, les vraies infos... je suis à nouveau prêt à médire sur tout un chacun, en toute connaissance de cause.

Alors, tranquillement, comme si nous étions encore tous à Poudlard, je prends la parole, et en peu de temps, je retrouve le contrôle des échanges verbaux, persifle généreusement sur les absents et les autres, et fait oublier pour un temps les années sordides qui viennent de s'écouler. Nos sourires sont terriblement hypocrites, mais la satisfaction qui brille dans les yeux de mes vis-à-vis ne me trompe pas : ils sont heureux. Moi aussi.

Théodore et Blaise nous détaillent les lubies de notre nouveau ministre de la Magie, et nous nous esclaffons plus que nécessaire, dans la joie du moment.

Même Blaise se prend au jeu de l'auto-dérision, en nous narrant ses déboires avec le nouveau mari de sa mère, plus jeune même que lui de deux années. Blaise ne dit rien ouvertement mais, sous couvert de remarques moqueuses, je sens l'acidité de sa colère.

Il grince, amer, lâche quelques remarques fielleuses, et tous s'esclaffent avec lui. Il y a une certaine indécence dans notre empressement à rire des uns et des autres. Comme une volonté de nous prouver à nous même que nous sommes vivants.

L'alcool doit aider aussi, j'imagine. Pour eux, en tout cas. Je n'ai pas osé en prendre, j'ai trop peur de moi même et de ma faiblesse. Je ne pourrais plus me limiter à un seul verre, et je ne veux pas perdre aussi stupidement ce que j'ai mis autant de mal à reconquérir. Ma fierté.

C'est à cet instant de mes réflexions que je vois arriver un couple, et l'émotion me submerge comme une lame de fond. Il a changé, mon ancien garde du corps. Il a perdu cette lourdeur qui le desservait à son adolescence, et a gagné en charisme. Grégory. Avec à son bras une jeune femme que je reconnais sans mal, pour l'avoir fréquenté des années après les arrangements de nos parents respectifs.

Astoria Greengrass.

Elle m'adresse un sourire crispé, et semble se demander si je serais à la hauteur de ses attentes. Je me fends d'un baise-main révérencieux, comme autrefois en bonne société, et elle se détend légèrement devant mon attitude.

Je crains qu'il ne faille la convaincre de mes bonnes intentions, et, bien plus encore, du fait que je sois un parti tout à fait convenable, si ce n'est plus encore.

Je l'intègre à notre conversation, la questionnant ça et là, soulignant par quelques mots spirituels ses remarques, même les plus affligeantes. Elle est spirituelle, pourtant et, fut un temps, elle m'aurait suffit. Mais elle n'a pas la qualité de raisonnement d'Hermione, et je crois qu'après avoir fréquenté l'ancienne Gryffondor ces dernières semaines de façon assidue, mon niveau d'exigence a été revu à la hausse.

Merlin, heureusement qu'on ne me demande pas de l'apprécier, juste de la séduire. Au moins, à défaut d'être aussi pleine que celle d'Hermione, sa tête est bien faite, et le reste du corps est à l'avenant.

Mais, sournoisement, ce sont les cheveux de Granger qui s'imposent à moi quand je la complimente sur sa coiffure. C'est le corps mince et délié d'Hermione que je vois quand je regarde Astoria. Et, de sourire crispé en remarque acide, je me rend compte à quel point je préférerais passer ce moment en compagnie de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Je profite d'un vide dans la conversation pour prendre momentanément congé de mes anciens compères, avec un dernier petit commentaire de vrai gentleman à Astoria, qui glousse sans aucune retenue, puis déambule, un peu agacé, à travers les pièces, essayant de retrouver celle vers qui mes pensées se tournent depuis le début de cette soirée. Autant que je profite un minimum de cette cérémonie de retrouvailles.

- Et bien, Malfoy, tu t'es égaré ?

Un ancien Gryffon, évidemment. La voix claire et neutre, dénuée de toute agressivité, comme s'il attendait de voir l'attitude que je vais adopter pour se caler sur la mienne. Du coup, je le regarde plus attentivement, avant de retrouver son nom. A ma décharge, lui aussi a changé, énormément.

- Longdubat... je pourrais dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir, mais ce serait mentir, et c'est un défaut que j'abhorre.

Je lui dédie mon regard le plus méprisant possible, mais il se rapproche un peu, le sourire aux lèvres, au lieu de se mettre en colère. Est ce que l'alcool a eu raison du peu qu'il avait d'intelligence ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait réalisé que je viens de l'insulter.

- Tout doux, Malfoy. Je voulais juste te délivrer un message.

Je plisse des yeux, méfiant :

- Et depuis quand fais tu la chouette, Longdubat ? Tu as enfin compris que tu n'avais pas plus d'intelligence qu'un de ces volatiles ?

Il sourit encore plus, ça m'énerve.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Malfoy. L'année prochaine, je rentre à Poudlard... comme professeur auxiliaire auprès de Madame Chourave.

Mes yeux s'élargissent d'horreur suite à sa déclaration. Merlin, le niveau de cette école va encore baisser, je ne l'aurais pas cru possible.

Il grimace, et je me rend compte que j'ai pensé tout haut. Tant pis. Il sait déjà toute l'estime que j'ai pour lui, ce n'est pas comme s'il le découvrait.

Il me dit que Millicent souhaiterait que je la rejoigne, loin des journalistes, dans une petite salle, en annexe de celle-ci, avant de se détourner, vexé par mes remarques. Bon, avec ce caractère de mule, c'est une animalerie qui va débarquer à Poudlard. Il a déjà l'intelligence d'un moineau, et la carrure d'un orang-outan.

Je lui lance cette dernière remarque « amicale », mais seul son dos qui se crispe m'indique qu'il m'a entendu. Haussant les épaules, je me laisse aller à une nouvelle angoisse.

Que me veut Millicent ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Je déambule encore quelques minutes, mais le cœur n'y est plus. L'appréhension me gagne peu à peu. Son -à présent- fiancé ne lui aurait pas dévoilé ce qui nous lie, si ?

Je me dirige vers la salle qu'elle m'a indiqué dans sa courte missive, en m'interrogeant encore des raisons pour lesquelles c'est cet imbécile de Longdubat qui me l'a apporté. Je récapitule en moi même ce que je sais de mes deux tourtereaux. Comme prévu, McMillan a suivi avec brio des études de médicomage. Il est pressenti pour devenir l'un des plus influents membres de cette congrégation dans les prochaines années,malgré son jeune âge. Il a un Don. Je me demande si sa Source est de la partie. Après tout, ce ne serait pas le premier de son lignage à exceller dans cette branche.

Millicent, plus surprenante, a réussi à percer dans le monde de la musique. En restant en Grande Bretagne, qui plus est. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

Elle s'est affinée, si j'en croit les photos que j'ai dégoté d'elle dans la presse à scandale. Et elle s'est embellie, également, comme une fleur tardive. Et la qualité de la floraison est impressionnante.

Dans un article qui lui était consacré, j'ai revu son sourire, celui qui m'avait ébloui à Poudlard. A faire pâlir le soleil.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, la foule se fait moins dense, et les regards plus appuyés. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Rien à faire, aucune faiblesse. Plus maintenant. Je ne peux plus me le permettre, à présent, de toute façon, avec Nimüe qui veille dans l'ombre, prête à profiter de ma moindre inattention.

Je me méfie de chaque inconnu que je croise, de chaque regard un peu menaçant qu'on me porte. Reliquat d'une ancienne animosité, ou autre chose, plus sombre, et directement en rapport avec ma chère cousine ? Je me suis même remis aux petites doses quotidiennes de poisons pour contrer d'éventuelles tentatives d'assassinats discrets. Mes priorités ont changé. Je m'inquiète à présent bien davantage de ma famille que du ministère et de ses manœuvres sournoises d'appropriation de la fortune des Malfoy.

A vrai dire, je n'ai, à ce sujet, aucune crainte. Même si je ne parviens pas à mes fins, et que je ne touche plus jamais le moindre Gallion de la fortune de mon père, ces incompétents du ministère n'en toucheront pas davantage. Nimüe s'y opposera au moins aussi violemment que moi.

C'est sur ces pensées bien réjouissantes que j'arrive en vue de la salle où m'attend soi-disant Millicent. Que cette invitation de mon ancienne condisciple soit vraie ou qu'elle ne soit qu'un piège, je reste méfiant.

La vie est courte, autant ne pas la saborder.

Avant d'entrer, je m'adosse un instant au mur, profitant du couloir désert, comme si je faisais une pause, et pose négligemment ma main sur la pierre dans mon dos. Même sans baguette, je n'en reste pas moins sorcier.

Je ne suis plus à Azkaban, et ma Magie n'a pas été aussi puissante depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas dévoilé à Hermione la seconde raison de mes agapes nocturnes. En dehors des considérations financières, il y a ma Magie que je dois impérativement renforcer. Et là, je la sens qui court dans le vieux bâtiment, presque aussi vive que si j'avais lancé le sort avec ma baguette.

Peu à peu, je me focalise sur la pièce qui est à quelques pas de moi. De l'extérieur, je dois donner l'impression d'être perdu dans mes pensées, c'est un peu le cas. Je suis dans ma Magie.

La sensation familière m'arrache un sourire. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Je laisse encore un peu traîner les choses, pour le plaisir, puis je me décolle enfin du mur. La pièce ne contient que deux personnes, au centre. Rien de caché.

J'entre, la lumière est allumée, et Millicent et son fiancé sont assis côte à côte, les doigts enlacés. A mon entrée, ils se lèvent, et se dirigent vers moi, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Enfin, Millicent, pour le sourire radieux. Parce que celui de McMillan me fait penser à quelqu'un qui aurait sucé un des bonbons au citron de Dumbledore, bien acide à souhait, et qui essaierait de donner le change.

Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, visiblement.

Je lui offre une leçon, à tire gracieux, de visage totalement hypocrite, et me penche pour enlacer Millicent. Je ne quitte pas McMillan du regard durant toute l'opération, et si mon sourire est bien présent, je sais bien qu'il n'atteint pas mes yeux.

McMillan se racle la gorge, vaguement gêné, puis fait enfin un pas en avant pour me serrer la main, avec un sourire à peine plus faux que le mien. Brave garçon. Il apprend vite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur attitude m'a renseigné. McMillan n'a rien dit à Millicent.

Je lui adresse un bref signe de tête, puis tourne toute mon attention vers la star montante de la chanson sorcière. Les photos n'ont pas été retouchées magiquement : Millicent est magnifique.

Je lui signale et, en bonne serpentarde, elle m'adresse un sourire bien travaillé, celui qu'elle offre aux journalistes. Elle a bien grandi, ma Milli.

- Notre promotion est dans la Grande Salle, Millicent. Tu ne souhaites pas te joindre à nous ?

Son sourire se fait plus tendre :

- Si, Draco. J'ai juste attendu que l'attention des journalistes s'estompe un peu. Ils sont parfois un peu collants, et je ne voulais pas vous imposer leur présence.

Son regard vacille un peu, elle parle pour moi, je le comprend aisément. Il faut dire que les journalistes ne m'ont pas épargné, lors de mon simulacre de procès. Mais depuis, ils me laissent tranquille. Plus assez à disséquer, ou les sorciers se sont lassés de mon histoire. Il y en a eu de plus récentes, plus juteuses, plus sordides. Et j'ai encore un peu de répit avant qu'ils découvrent cette affaire de succession, et qu'ils ne s'intéressent de trop près à mes récentes activités nocturnes. Heureusement, mes clients du monde sorcier ont tous trop à perdre à dévoiler mes pratiques licencieuses. Et les moldus, conséquence de cette guerre, sont toujours aussi superbement ignorés. Les scribouillards n'auront que des bruits de couloir, des on-dits. Rien de première main, Merlin soit loué.

Et à présent, l'aide financière d'Hermione m'évitera d'être contraint de recourir à mes petites sauteries.

- Merci pour ta prévenance, Millicent, je la rassure. Mais je serai ravi, au contraire, d'être surpris par les journalistes au côté d'une femme aussi resplendissante que toi.

Elle m'adresse un sourire pâle, encore un peu inquiète.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Draco. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre la place qui te revient, maintenant. Je...je n'ai pas pu assister aux obsèques de ta mère, j'en suis navrée. Mon...mon agent pensait que cela... que cela desservirait ma carrière. Je suis tellement désolée, Draco. Narcissa était une femme merveilleuse.

Chacune de ses paroles m'atteint en plein cœur. C'est vrai que Narcissa et Millicent s'aimaient bien. Ma mère a toujours eu le goût de la musique. Et Millicent la comblait.

Je jette un œil vers McMillan, ne sachant si je peux profiter de cette entrevue en aparté avec Millicent pour s'ouvrir auprès d'elle des velléités de puissance de Nimüe. Millicent connaît ma cousine, c'est déjà ça. McMillan semble comprendre le message informulé, mais se rapproche de sa fiancée. Je grimace, mais Millicent me calme d'une main sur le bras.

- Tout va bien, Draco. Ernie est mon fiancé, et je ne lui cacherai rien.

Mon regard se glace. L'inverse n'est pas vrai, ma toute belle. J'interroge McMillan, froidement :

- T'engages tu à ne rien divulguer de ce qui se dira dans cette pièce, McMillan ?

Il hésite, puis hoche la tête, avant de confirmer verbalement. Etrangement, cela me suffit. Si il avait acquiescé sans hésiter, je crois que je n'aurai rien dit. Mais il semble avoir mûri, lui aussi. Et connaître l'engagement de la parole d'un sorcier.

- Ma mère te tenait en grande estime, Millicent, je commence prudemment. Elle aurait été la première à te féliciter de ta réussite.

Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais le fond y est. Je poursuis, plus acide :

- Si je reprend la place de mon père, tu ne trouveras pas mécène plus généreux que moi.

Son sourire s'étiole lorsqu'elle prend conscience de ma formulation.

- Si, Draco ? Pas quand ? Le ministère ne pourra pas s'opposer à ce que tes biens te soient rendus !

Je soupire un peu avant de m'expliquer :

- Pas le ministère. Ma cousine, Nimüe. Tu la connais. Elle veut la place, elle aussi.

Je n'ai pas quitté Millicent des yeux et, au nom de Nimüe, j'ai remarqué sa crispation soudaine. Ca a été fugace, mais instructif. Millicent n'aime pas Nimüe. A-t-elle eu, comme moi, à souffrir des délicates attentions de ma cousine ?

- Que comptes tu faire ?

La voix de Millicent me confirme ce que je viens de découvrir. Son ton est polaire, comme une bourrasque de haine gelée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Nimüe et elle, cela me servira.

- Me battre pour gagner, évidemment, je lui réponds, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Celui de Millicent n'a plus rien de doux, et je me félicite de l'avoir avec moi.

- Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, Draco. Ma notoriété est assez établie maintenant pour que je puisse t'aider... c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

- Merci, Milli. Tu m'es une amie précieuse.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, et nous sortons peu de temps après, McMillan et moi un peu en retrait. Il souhaite me parler, j'ai l'impression.

Baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu de sa fiancée, il me glisse, comme à regret :

- Merci aussi, pour l'argent de mes études. Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Je le coupe, froidement, sans même le regarder. Je n'ai pas envers lui la même indulgence qu'envers mes amis :

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, McMillan. Souviens toi juste de ce que tu me dois.

Je lui jette un regard en coin, il est devenu blême. Ses anciens camarades de chambrée n'ont pas eu la vie facile. Finch-Fletchey est mort lors de la Grande Bataille, et Hoppkins s'est suicidé quelques mois après mon emprisonnement à Azkaban. Ne reste plus que Bundy, qui s'est retrouvé renié par sa famille, et que l'on trouve maintenant, à ce que j'en sais, à mendier dans les recoins obscurs du Londres sorcier. Je n'avais pas atteint son niveau de déchéance. McMillan semble craindre que je ne lui fasse subir le même sort s'il oublie sa promesse.

Il a raison. Je ne l'aime pas. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est par égard pour Millicent. Mais qu'il rompe notre marché, et je l'écraserai sans vergogne, parole de Malfoy.

Les flashes des journalistes me surprennent en pleine réflexion, et je me rend compte à quel point la célébrité de Millicent est réelle. Et Merlin sait que je préfère être photographié en tant que bon ami de la star montante qu'est Millicent, que comme ancien bagnard en voie de reconversion à côté de Granger et Weasley. Question de prestige.

Narquoisement, je prend galamment le bras droit de Millicent, qui me le cède bien volontiers, et laisse le gauche à McMillan, qui n'ose rien dire. Pour un peu, il se serait mis en retrait. J'aurai adoré, mais Milli aurait pu se douter de quelque chose.

C'est ainsi, bras dessus-bras dessous, et sous les questions plus ou moins insidieuses des journalistes, que nous rejoignons la Salle où se tient le discours lénifiant du ministère.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les éloges adressées aux morts, au seul bénéfice des vivants. Dès demain, ils pourront se gargariser à outrance de leur éloquence pompeuse, étalée avec complaisance dans des articles hypocrites à souhait.

Rien de nouveau.

Je scrute l'air de rien les convives présents, et ne me retourne vers l'estrade qu'au nom de ces trois héros de guerre dont le monde sorcier ne semble pas se lasser. Hermione est sur scène, entourée de ses deux chiens fidèles, dans une réplique assez troublante du trio que je fais avec Millicent et McMillan.

Agacé par cette comparaison, je me redirige vers Astoria, attirant Millicent avec moi.

Ma fiancée me dédie un sourire un peu faux, que je lui rend aussitôt. Au loin, Granger se fend d'un discours vibrant sur l'importance de donner une nouvelle chance à ceux et celles qui la mérite. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir à qui elle fait référence. Les journalistes se tournent déjà à demi vers nous, et quelques flashes crépitent.

Je me rapproche de Greengrass, l'air digne et concerné par la harangue de Granger, comme si son généreux appel au pardon me plongeait dans une gratitude infinie. A ma droite, Millicent me regarde comme si j'étais une putain de brebis égarée qui reviendrait enfin dans le troupeau. Toute cette mièvrerie fallacieuse est plus émétique que je ne le pensais, et je retiens de justesse les nausées qui m'assaillent.

A la place, je lève discrètement mon verre comme pour saluer ses propos enthousiastes, et me fend d'un sourire reconnaissant. Merlin ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

Puis, une fois l'émotion du discours passée, histoire de nourrir un peu plus ces journalistes qui vont bientôt refaire partie de mon quotidien, je me penche vers Astoria pour lui murmurer quelque compliment creux à l'oreille.

Elle rougit doucement, ça lui va bien. Je l'enlace l'air de rien, et la raccompagne ainsi à la tablée des serpentards.

Une dernière fois, je lève la tête vers Hermione qui, à présent en retrait, nous regarde, un air étrange sur son visage.

Triste, un peu déçu, aussi. Des rides de colère apparaissent et s'estompent aussi vite, mais j'ai vu sa contrariété. Sa jalousie, peut être ?

Mon cœur s'affole sous l'espoir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Ironiquement, ce sont les propres grimoires d'Hermione, qui m'ont indiqués la marche à suivre. Le plus délicat a été de me procurer un miroir assez grand, sans qu'elle ou le rouquin ne s'en aperçoivent. Je l'ai scindé en deux parties, dont l'une aux dimensions exactes de celui de la coiffeuse d'Hermione. Profitant d'une absence des propriétaires, j'ai procédé à l'échange.

A présent, à travers la partie qui me reste, je peux, sans me faire remarquer, observer à loisir ce qui se passe devant la coiffeuse.

Et je la vois. Elle, son corps gracile alors qu'elle se dévêt, en toute innocence, dans l'intimité de sa Salle de bain.

Elle me haïrait, si elle apprenait le bien être que ma main me procure, alors que je contemple ses yeux noisettes, sa bouche entrouverte, ses seins blancs.

Je me répand enfin, me maudissant une fois encore de ce voyeurisme pervers dans lequel je sombre peu à peu, soir après soir. Le trouble que je ressent si souvent en sa présence se heurte à une froideur nouvelle de sa part que je ne comprend pas.

Elle souffle le chaud et le froid. M'aide pour mieux me rejeter. Et mon obsession ne cesse de grandir, pour cette fille devenue femme et qui, chaque jour, me paraît plus inaccessible que la veille.

Depuis la soirée du ministère, il y a déjà deux semaines, elle me bat froid. Et je n'ose deviner la raison de cet éloignement soudain.

Etait-ce réellement de la jalousie de me voir aux bras de Grengrass ? Mes sentiments seraient ils partagés ? Je crains fort, en me dévoilant à elle, de n'attirer que son mépris, si je me suis fourvoyé. Ou pire, un regard empli de pitié. Je ne pourrais le supporter.

Et l'Autre. Le rouquin. Mon humiliation à son comble si il apprenait de la bouche même d'Hermione la nature de ces sentiments qu'elle éveille en moi.

Je voudrais lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle le retrouve. Que ça me ronge de l'intérieur, de la voir dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi. Et que la joie qu'elle irradie alors m'empoisonne dans une douloureuse satisfaction : celle de la voir heureuse. Avec lui. Je pourrais lui dire, ce que j'éprouve, lui exposer mes sentiments. Je lui suis déjà trop attaché. Mais je ne suis pas Lui.

Je ne veux pas être face à sa pitié. Je ne veux plus. Son rejet maladroit et gêné, quand elle comprendra ce que je lui demande. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de souffrir, qu'elle me rejette. Je ne dis rien depuis deux semaines, emmuré dans mes conventions sociales et cette certitude qu'elle en aime déjà un autre, si loin de tout ce que je suis.

Les photos dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le lendemain du gala, la montrant au bras de la belette ont failli me provoquer un coma diabétique tant elles étaient sirupeuses.

Je suis pathétique : j'ai déchiré la photo en deux, réalisant sur le papier ce que j'aimerai faire dans la vie. La photo de cette Hermione à nouveau libre a rejoint mes trésors. Elle a remplacé le bracelet que Blaise m'avait offert, et que je porte maintenant à mon poignet. Dans ma petite boîte au trésor, rescapé d'Azkaban, la photo de Granger côtoie à présent le petit mot de Noël que Pansy m'avait envoyé, en sixième année, quand elle voyait que j'étais au plus mal sans en connaître la raison, le marque-page de Théo qu'il a cherché durant des heures, ignorant que j'avais déjà fait main basse dessus, le grelot de Vincent qu'il avait acheté aux frères Weasley, avant...

Je soupire, puis m'allonge pour dormir, avant de regarder une dernière fois Sa photo. Et je m'endors péniblement, douloureusement conscient de cette évidence : je dois lui parler.

Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Rester dans l'ignorance me rend fou.

.

La conversation au matin est houleuse, une fois la belette rendue à ses cours. Quand j'ai demandé à Hermione pourquoi elle me parlait à peine depuis la soirée, elle n'a même pas cherché à nier. Mais elle ne s'explique pas pour autant.

Je persifle, agacé :

- Tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aider. Est ce que ce n'étaient que des paroles creuses ? Tu ne me dis même pas pourquoi tu -

Elle me fusille du regard, me défiant de continuer, mais je tient bon :

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Hermione ?

Elle se détourne brusquement. Par pudeur ? Mais la magie de ma Source reste silencieuse, témoin amer qu'elle ne me désire pas. Sa seule réaction perceptible est de me questionner, tendue :

- La jeune fille avec qui tu as dansé toute la soirée du ministère, c'était une serpentarde ?

Je sourirais, sincèrement, si seulement ma magie ne m'avait indiqué si clairement qu'elle n'attends pas de moi ce que j'aimerai lui donner. Alors je lui répond, froidement, de cette voix traînante que je n'utilise pourtant plus guère en sa présence :

- Astoria Greengrass. Ma fiancée depuis que j'ai dix ans.

Elle tressaille sous la surprise.

- Tu es fiancé depuis tes dix ans ?

Je ne sais que répondre à son ton accusateur. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avait orchestré ce rapprochement entre les deux anciennes familles.

- C'est courant dans les anciennes lignées, Hermione.

Elle hoche la tête, méfiante. Je continue, plaidant ma cause. Son rejet de ces derniers jours m'a plus blessé que je ne l'aurais pensé :

- Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire dans cette union. Et rares sont les moyens d'échapper à ce genre de mariage arrangé. Mes parents, et leurs parents avant eux... tu as du mal à comprendre la société sorcière, n'est ce pas, Hermione ?

Je reste sur son prénom, mais j'y glisse une pointe de la colère froide qui monte en moi devant ses jugements de née moldue.

Elle s'en rend compte, et me répond avec arrogance :

- Ces histoires de Sang Purs sont terminées, maintenant. La guerre est finie, Draco. Voldemort a perdu.

Elle me cherche mais, paradoxalement, est revenue à une certaine forme d'intimité. Je lui fait un petit sourire, et elle se détend visiblement. Les muscles de ses épaules se relâchent, et je me rend compte soudain de toute sa tension qu'elle me cache depuis le début de notre conversation.

Je me rend à la cuisine, où je nous prépare un thé, comme j'aime le faire dans les moments difficiles. Parce qu'expliquer le mode de vie sorcier à une née moldue un exercice particulièrement ardu. Même si la née moldue est Hermione Granger. Surtout, en fait. Cette fille, malgré toute son intelligence, s'accroche farouchement à ses convictions idéalistes.

Par le sang, ça m'énerve autant que ça m'émeut.

Je lui tend sa tasse, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle me regarde, attendant que je lui explique. Je sais à peine par où commencer.

Hésitant, je me lance, incertain de ses réactions :

- La société sorcière est très hiérarchisée, tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Hermione.

Elle acquiesce sombrement, et je sais qu'elle ressasse ces insultes dont je l'ai abreuvé lors de notre adolescence, à seule fin de la rabaisser. Je feins de ne pas m'en apercevoir, je n'oserai jamais lui demander pardon pour tout cela. A la place, je continue :

- Certaines familles tiennent les rênes du pouvoir depuis si longtemps, que c'en est presque devenu une tradition.

- Les Malfoy et les Greengrass, évidemment, me lance-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Evidemment. Elle n'allait pas faire l'impasse sur cette pique. Je laisse passer le sarcasme, sans relever.

- Les Croupton, aussi. Et les Black, les Parkinson, les Dumbledore... pour ne citer qu'eux. Même les Longdubat et...les Weasley, j'ajoute à contre-coeur, font partie de ces lignées qui comptent, dans le monde magique de grande bretagne. Et, s'il y a une chose que toutes ces lignées respectent sans exception, ce sont les traditions.

- Les traditions ?, s'indigne-t-elle. Quand elles impliquent de mettre les autres races en esclavage, il y en aura toujours pour s'y opposer. Il y aura toujours des gens pour s'opposer à des coutumes ancestrales mais barbares. J'ai vu, avec Harry, ces Sang Purs de la famille Black, qui ont osé se rebeller devant les injustices de leur famille...

Sa révolte, typique des Gryffondors, m'amuserait presque. Mais elle ne comprend pas :

- Ils ont été reniés, Hermione ! Reniés pour s'être rebellés contre le pouvoir en place, celui des traditions. Et toi, née moldue, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir changer cette mentalité avec tes invectives passionnées ?

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu ne parles plus de Sang de Bourbe.

Je grimace. Si elle savait que Carver, mon adorable maton d'Azkaban, Sang de Bourbe de son état, m'a fait pour avoir osé l'appeler ainsi. Jamais je n'ai recommencé. Ni devant lui ni devant quiconque. Mon corps se souvient pour moi. Mais même sans cela, je ne la traiterai plus de Sang de Bourbe. Plus maintenant.

Les souvenirs m'effleurent, et je reprend, plus nerveusement :

- Peu importe. Que la guerre ait légitimé les nés-moldus, je te l'accorde. Qu'elle ait opposé d'anciennes lignées à ces même né-moldus, aussi. Mais il y a eu autant de Sang Purs dans vos rangs que dans les nôtres.

Je la vois se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aime pas quand je lui rappelle que nous avons combattu dans les camps opposés.

- L'implication des Croupton, ...McMillan, Dumbledore et autre Lovegood dans cette guerre va éviter que les sorciers d'autres origines ne prennent les Sang Purs en grippe.

- Et ils ne voudront pas renoncer à leurs privilèges, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Qu'ils s'attendent à ce que la vie reprenne son cours sans changer quoi que ce soit dans leur façon de penser ? Alors que ce sont ces traditions obsolètes qui ont donné tant de pouvoir à Voldemort ? Tu te trompes, Draco. Les gens ont besoin de ces changements.

- Je ne crois pas, Hermione. Regarde le système moldu. La monarchie y perdure depuis des années. Les sorciers qui viennent de ce monde sont habitués à cette transmission familiale du pouvoir.

Elle hésite. Elle ne pensait peut être pas que je m'intéresserait autant au monde d'origine des Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle ne me connaît pas aussi bien que je le croyais. J'en éprouve une certaine déception, stupidement. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'appesantir là dessus. Je tiens surtout à lui exposer mes arguments :

- D'ici la génération suivante, sous peine que je fasse profil bas, et incline à plaire à la société sorcière, les Malfoy retrouveront tous leurs privilèges. Mon nom retrouvera son prestige. Et mes héritiers n'auront pas à avoir honte.

- C'est pour cela que tu te fiances avec Greengrass, alors ? Pour la postérité ? Et où est l'amour dans tout cela, Draco Malfoy ?

Sa voix est amère, presque déçue, et la moquerie légère que j'avais sur le bout des lèvres s'éteint au son de cette déception que j'entends dans ses propos. Comme si je partageai soudain ces regrets avec Hermione.

Non, l'amour n'a rien à voir dans mon union avec Astoria Greengrass. Un SangPur n'est pas censé aimer. Du moins n'est ce pas conventionnel. Regretter cette vérité ne la rendra pas plus plaisante au fil du temps, bien au contraire. Et je ne veux plus souffrir.

Alors je fais comme pour ces viols que j'ai vécu. Je met toute ma peine dans un coin de ma tête, et essaie de l'ensevelir sous la conviction que tout ceci n'est pas si terrible.

Vivre sans amour, c'est vivre quand même, non ?

Je me détourne soudain d'Hermione, et de cette douleur sourde qu'elle a provoqué par ses quelques mots.

Elle vit avec son cœur, et moi avec ma raison.

Et pourtant, elle est tellement intelligente. Un instant, je me prend à l'admirer. Vraiment. Son esprit est tout entier dévoué à ses causes de cœur, et cette noblesse d'âme me paraît soudain au moins aussi importante, si ce n'est plus, que la noblesse du lignage.

Cette femme dégage une vraie grandeur. De celle qui donne envie de devenir meilleur.

Je m'y brûlerai les ailes, si je restait trop près d'elle. Et pourtant, quel couple nous ferions : elle porte en elle la noblesse des lions, véritable émissaire de la maison des Gryffons, tandis que je n'hésiterai pas à asseoir mon pouvoir dans l'illégalité, ou à user de la force si nécessaire, avec toute la subtilité et la ruse des Serpents.

Elle serait la carotte, et moi le bâton.

Nous pourrions faire de si grandes choses, à deux.

Elle me regarde, surprise, et je me rend compte que j'ai dit cette dernière phrase à haute voix.

Et à la stupeur dans ses yeux se mêle un trouble qui me fait frissonner de l'intérieur.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**J'en profite, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour vous remercier tous et toutes pour votre présence, vos mots d'encouragements, vos remarques, aussi, qui me permettent, de chapitre en chapitre, d'enrichir cette fiction autour de sa trame originale. **

**Elle serait loin d'être ce qu'elle est à présent si vous ne lui aviez pas insufflé un peu de vous.**

**Merci. Aux anonymes, aux discrets, aux fidèles.  
><strong>

**Et à vendredi prochain ! Joyeux Noël !  
><strong>

**.**

POV Hermione.

.

Assise dans le salon, en compagnie de Draco, je ressasse ces propos qu'il a tenu l'autre jour. Il nous voit un avenir commun. Teinté d'ambition, comme tout serpentard qui se respecte, mais je n'en attends pas moins de lui. Non, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est qu'il m'a imaginé à ses côtés. Jusqu'où voit il cette... collaboration entre nous ?

Je me fustige d'imaginer des choses là où il n'y a probablement que calculs intéressés de sa part. Mais mes sentiments sont confus et j'aimerais plus de certitudes. De ma part, et de la sienne.

Cela fait à présent quelques semaines que nous travaillons, main dans la main, et notre degré d'entente ne cesse de me surprendre.

Parfois, d'anciens camarades de sa maison passent le voir, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise en leur présence et les laisse discuter entre eux. Greengrass n'est pas passée, heureusement. Mais je me réjouis de le voir, jour après jour, reprendre du poil de la bête.

Cette soirée commémorative semble lui avoir redonné vie. L'autre jour, il a même plaisanté avec Goyle. Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il y avait une telle entente chez les serpents, et cette constatation me réchauffe le cœur. Peu à peu, Draco me laisse voir son côté humain, rieur et taquin.

Je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Et qu'il ait accepté de me laisser le voir se mettre à nu devant ses amis m'incline à penser qu'il se sent enfin complètement à l'aise en ma présence.

Assez pour oublier nos différences.

Et, jour après jour, nous nous rapprochons, unis dans notre lutte commune pour redonner à Draco le titre de son père.

Des semaines qu'ensemble, nous préparons sa succession à la tête de l'empire de Lucius Malfoy. J'en ai plus appris sur les conflits internes des vieilles familles que je ne l'aurai voulu. Et je commence à comprendre le mode de raisonnement de ces familles, basé sur les alliances, les coups bas, les intérêts et, étonnement rares, les traîtrises. Bridées, évidemment, par les serments d'allégeance.

Il n'y a pas de place ici pour les amitiés désintéressées ou les actes d'altruisme que j'ai souvent prônés. Tout y est calculé, le pour et le contre de chaque décision y est pesé. Rien n'est laissé au hasard ou à l'impulsivité.

C'est un monde aux antipodes du mien mais, qu'etrangement, je décrypte assez facilement. Parce que, pour en comprendre la base, il suffit de ne poser, pour chaque protagoniste, qu'une seule question : qu'est ce qu'il y gagne ?

Dans un sens, je les plaint. Ils sont si...prévisibles. Comme des robots à visages humains. Ce mode de raisonnement cède parfois à des réactions plus humaines mais invariablement négatives : revanches, vengeances, humiliations croisées de différentes factions entre elles. J'apprends la vérité navrante sur l'origine de la rivalité entre les Weasley et les Malfoys. Une banale histoire d'étiquette lors d'un gala privé, il y a plus d'un siècle ! Je suis effarée devant les concepts étriqués que je découvre. Et je me demande si Draco et, incidemment, Ron, compte perpétuer ce mode de pensées archaïque, revanchard, et tellement stérile.

Au fil de nos discussions quotidiennes, je me suis pourtant rendue compte qu'il est nettement plus ouvert à la discussion et au changement que je ne l'aurais crût de prime abord. Surtout étant donné les antécédents familiaux qu'il traîne.

Et, peu à peu, nous formons un duo qui gagne en efficience : j'effectue les recherches sur ceux qui éliront le prochain patriarche, et il réalise les approches dès lors qu'il a suffisamment d'informations sur eux. Il a mis à ma disposition un contingent de détectives -il n'a rien osé dire lorsque je leur ai substitué le terme « espions », tellement plus véridique- pour découvrir les petits travers de tout ce beau linge. Et il y en a.

Je n'ose imaginer comment il réalise ses négociations, par intimidation, promesses ou chantages, mais il me rapporte de plus en plus souvent des promesses de voix ou, au pire, de non ingérence.

Lors de ma chasse aux horcruxes avec Harry, j'ai compris que, parfois, il était nécessaire de contourner les lois pour atteindre nos objectifs. La banque Gringotts s'en souvient encore.

Avec Draco, je revis cela, sans pour autant être impliquée. Et, parallèlement, je réalise enfin pourquoi il a fait appel à moi plutôt qu'à n'importe quel potentat du barreau qui aurait été assez cupide pour accepter l'argent d'un ancien mangemort. Je suis sa figure de proue. Celle qu'il exhibe pour montrer à quel point il a changé.

Au départ, naïvement, j'ai imaginé qu'en faisant appel à moi, il voulait en fait être gentil. Soulager sa conscience vis à vis de la guerre, me remercier de l'aide que je lui avait apporté par rapport à Percy, et m'aider à préparer ma carrière par pure amitié. Mais j'ai bien vite appris qu'avec Draco, les actes sont rarement motivés par une seule cause, et que, pour lui aussi, comme pour beaucoup de sorciers d'ancien lignage, les gestes sont rarement gratuits. Il m'est difficile de déterminer exactement le pourquoi de ses actions. Avec lui, tout s'entremêle, et ses bonnes actions apparentes ont parfois de mauvaises raisons, tout comme l'inverse s'est vérifié aussi.

J'ai l'impression que le bien et le mal s'imbriquent profondément en lui, comme une illustration vivante du yin et du yang. Je ne m'étais jamais autant rendu compte de sa dualité : il semble évoluer entre les ombres et la lumière, comme un poisson entre deux eaux. Un paradoxe retrouvé dans la famille Black : Sirius et son frère mangemort, qui s'est finalement opposé à Voldemort, Andromeda et cette folle de Bellatrix, Narcissa qui a trahit le Maître de son mari par amour pour son fils...

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait lui même conscient de la dualité de certains de ses actes, et qu'il les justifie très clairement à ses yeux. Sauf que, parfois, j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a des raisons qu'il n'ose s'avouer... Trop désintéressées, probablement. Il faut dire qu'il a été élevé dans une culture où tout se monnaye, et où tout est sous-tendu par le profit personnel.

Jusqu'à quel point sa personnalité en a été affectée ?

Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours cette sensation persistante qu'il est beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer à lui-même. Mais il préférerait probablement endurer un autre SectumSempra que de se l'avouer.

Et il y a ces gestes, ces derniers temps, qui me plongent dans la perplexité. Parfois, je le surprend à me regarder, un air un peu perdu sur le visage. Et je suis presque certaine de l'avoir surpris à rougir l'autre jour, alors que je sortais d'une douche matinale.

Depuis que je l'ai tancé sur ses sorties nocturnes, il n'a plus jamais mis le pied dehors, pour ce que j'en sais, sans autre motif que celui de négocier ces voix pour le vote Malfoy. Il ne semble plus avoir de vie sexuelle, et je me demande ce que cela cache, lui qui, à Poudlard, était connu pour ne pas rester plus de deux nuits seul.

Je me demande si il fantasme sur moi. Et, au moins aussi important, ce que je ressens à son encontre. Une seule certitude, je n'oserai pas coucher avec lui. Par égard pour Ron, déjà, et parce que je ne pourrai pas partager Draco s'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Est ce qu'il serait prêt à devenir monogame pour quelqu'un, d'ailleurs ? Quand je vois sa réputation passée, je me demande vraiment s'il en serait capable. Comment est il devenu comme cela, aussi ? Ses frasques sexuelles étaient déjà de notoriété publique quand je les ai découvertes, à mon corps défendant.

Je voudrais, surtout, qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressent vis à vis de moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'accorde aucune importance, comme si je n'étais toujours que la Sang-de-bourbe qu'il méprise, même après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. N'était ce ressenti que de mon côté, ou du sien également ?

Serait il capable de faire face à ses sentiments si je lui exposais les miens ? Je ne sais qui, de nous deux, est le plus réservé à ce sujet. Et cette peur à l'idée de lui exposer mon cœur sans retour de sa part, n'est rien à côté de l'idée de faire souffrir Ron inutilement, avec mes atermoiements de collégienne.

Mais j'aimerai lui dire, tellement.

Même s'il ne me parle presque plus, enfermé dans ce conflit avec sa cousine. Depuis des semaines, il se concentre sur ce problème comme je ne l'en aurait pas cru capable.

Comment ne pas l'admirer ? Cette façon qu'il a eu de se relever alors que tout l'accablait. Comment ne rien ressentir ? Et cet émoi que j'éprouve est si proche de celui que je ressentais envers Ron durant la guerre. L'amour, alors ?

Je suis Gryffon, je devrais ne pas m'effrayer des mots. Mais il montre assez ce qu'il pense de moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ou née moldue, comme il dit à présent. Avec toujours cette grimace amère quand il prononce ces mots.

Ron, lui, m'accepte pour ce que je suis, et sa gentillesse et son attachement me réchauffent de ce froid qui m'étouffe quand je pense à Draco et à ses sentiments. Ron est le feu où Draco est la glace. La tendresse où Draco est froideur. La passion où Draco est le marbre.

Ron et Draco. Le chaud et le froid. Et mon coeur, pendule irraisonnée qui oscille de l'un à l'autre à coup de regrets et d'espoirs.

Il faudrait que je lui parle, que je mette à plat sur la table tout ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquent en moi. Et qu'il fasse de même. En toute honnêteté.

Je manque m'étrangler devant l'absurdité de cette lubie que j'ai.

L'honnêteté. Avoir confiance en l'autre. En Draco. Ca me paraît juste invraisemblable. A quelque niveau que ce soit.

Je me tourne vers lui, comme souvent profondément engoncé dans ce fauteuil en cuir qu'il affectionne tant, un verre empli d'un liquide clair à l'intérieur, et un dossier que je lui ai remis le matin même à la main. Il l'étudie avec un air de profonde concentration.

Je le dévisage, notant pour la première fois les petites rides au coin de ses yeux qu'il plisse en analysant mon rapport, la peau fragile de son cou où luit un peu de peau cicatricielle, les cheveux blonds teintés de blanc...

Azkaban lui a volé un peu de sa jeunesse, en même temps que sa morgue et son narcissisme. Étonnement, ce qui lui a ainsi été retiré a laissé émerger un visage plus proche de celui du Draco que j'avais découvert à Poudlard, et commencé à apprécier. Plus humain, plus sensible, plus torturé, aussi.

Il n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait vécu là bas. A Azkaban. Ce nom, cette période de sa vie, il les a banni sans aucun état d'âme. Ce qu'il a vécu, avant la chute de Voldemort, je l'ai appris lors du procès, où je n'ai pas été appelée à témoigner, malgré mes demandes. L'horreur de ce qu'il a vécu me fait encore frissonner, rétrospectivement.

Draco a plus que payé pour son rôle dans cette guerre. Le père de Luna, qui nous avait trahis pour sauver sa fille, n'a eu droit qu'à une légère remontrance.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une disparité aussi flagrante dans le traitement des peines.

Et de ses dix-huit mois de prison, rien n'a filtré. Quand il a été remis à notre charge, à Ron et à moi, son dossier a suivi. Et, en filigrane des rapports internes de la prison, j'ai deviné ce qu'il avait du y subir. Les rapports d'infirmerie, ceux des gardiens...

A chaque fois que j'ai voulu l'interroger, il a dévié la conversation, et je n'ai pas osé insister.

Mais ses cauchemars, les tremblements qu'il a parfois, toutes ces blessures intérieures qui se dévoilent parfois avant qu'il ne se referme comme une huître, elles me touchent, me bouleversent.

Draco brise d'un coup mes pensées, en se levant de son fauteuil, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Sans m'avoir même regardé, toujours son dossier à la main, il marmonne :

- Pour devenir chef de clan, il va me falloir être aussi fort que l'a été Lucius.

Ma réponse à cette remarque presque anodine fuse, légèrement agressive :

- Et alors ? Tu pense l'être moins ? Je peux t'assurer que tu le vaux largement, au contraire.

Ma réaction est épidermique, et j'éprouve une bouffée de chaleur quand je surprend le sourire qui vient de se former sur ses lèvres fines.

- Ta véhémence me touche, Hermione. Plus que je ne saurais dire.

Sa voix est légèrement rauque, et un frisson me parcourt, rien qu'à l'entendre. Je vais pour lui répondre, mais son silence et sa pâleur soudaine me surprend. Il se tourne vers moi, très -trop- lentement, avec sur ses traits une expression de stupeur qui serait comique si la situation n'était pas si soudainement effrayante.

Car, dans un abandon total, il s'écroule au sol, lâchant son verre qui s'écrase au sol en une centaine de petits débris.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Blanc. Lumière.

Et la douleur, partout.

Je referme les yeux. J'ai mal. Tellement.

Et soudain, je réalise.

Je suis vivant.

A l'odeur particulière qui flotte dans l'air, Sainte Mangouste, probablement.

J'ouvre les yeux, forçant mon regard à se poser sur l'environnement immédiat. Pas de chambre à l'aspect luxueux. L'étage privé réservé aux grandes lignées n'est plus de mise pour moi aujourd'hui.

A la place, un plafond. Blanc. Des murs, de même couleur, où quelques posters médicaux s'affichent. Sur certaines, des sorciers paternalistes présentent des potions aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sur les autres, de jolies jeunes femmes vantent avec des sourires trop larges pour être sincères des lotions rajeunissantes.

Je baisse encore mon regard, et fixe enfin les occupants de la pièce, qui somnolent, avachis sur de vieilles chaises à l'aspect inconfortable.

Hermione, évidemment. Tâche de rousseur est absent. Comme c'est curieux, moi qui pensait qu'il aurait été ravi de me voir à l'agonie.

Blaise, ce qui me surprend déjà un peu plus. Granger a dû le prévenir, j'imagine. Nous avons renoué le contact, et son amitié me le rend précieux.

Non, ce qui me rend perplexe, c'est la raison de la présence de Grégory à mon chevet. Pourquoi est il là ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne fait plus office de garde-du-corps, pourtant. En tout cas, du mien.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise jusque dans son demi-sommeil. Ses ongles se battent avec ses dents, et un pli anxieux lui barre le front. Je vais pour me redresser prudemment, profitant d'une accalmie dans mes souffrances.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre, et, sous mes yeux ébahis, McMillan entre, suivi de près par Millicent. Par le sang, que se passe-t-il ? C'est une nouvelle réunion des anciens de Poudlard ou quoi ?

L'ancien Poufsouffle me regarde, et je tente de me redresser sur mes avant bras. Peine perdue.

- Malfoy. Je vois que tu es réveillé.

A ces mots, des grognements se font entendre à travers la chambre et, peu à peu, tout ce petit monde émerge des bras de Morphée.

Je garde un œil discret sur Hermione, et le sourire qu'elle affiche soudain en prenant conscience de mon réveil me donne envie de sourire à mon tour.

Je me contiens. Je suis un Malfoy. Mais Blaise se précipite vers moi et me serre fort dans ses bras. L'imbécile, il va m'étouffer. Bon prince, je lui rend, plus faiblement, son étreinte, non sans le fustiger au passage de son manque d'attention à mon égard. Manquerait plus qu'il réussisse à m'achever. J'ai reconnu les symptômes. Empoisonnement .Nimüe, probablement. Oui, je suis persuadé que ma cousine est derrière tout cela. Comment pourrait il en être autrement ?

- Tu as été empoisonné, Malfoy.

Un rire sans joie devant cette lapalissade à mes yeux manque de me faire convulser. Tous me regarde, inquiets, et je prend difficilement la parole :

- Evidemment, McMillan. Je sais reconnaître un empoisonnement quand j'en vit un. Et tu te prétends médicomage ? Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire que je ne sais pas ?

Il se renfrogne à mes paroles, et Millicent me lance un regard noir :

- Ernie t'a sauvé la vie, Draco ! Tu pourrais manifester un peu plus de correction, à défaut de reconnaissance.

Son ton est dur, mais j'écoute à peine sa remontrance. McMillan m'a sauvé ? Par le Sang, que s'est il passé ?

C'est Hermione, évidemment, qui prend la parole, pour me raconter toute l'histoire.

- La potion que tu as bu a été falsifiée. Il y avait dedans assez de ciguë pour te tuer.

De la ciguë. Plus aucun doute, s'il en subsistait encore. Un des poisons préférés de Nimüe. Je hausse un sourcil, écoutant Hermione poursuivre. Chacun l'écoute religieusement. Même Grégory, mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il comprend plus d'un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle nous explique sur le poison. Quoique si, il semble qu'il sache se servir de ce qui lui tient de cerveau, parce que son teint devient de plus en plus blanc.

Merlin, et moi qui croyait que son crâne était assez vide pour servir de nid à oiseaux.

Je ricane, et Granger me regarde comme si j'étais un mauvais élève. Je lui ressort sa dernière phrase, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas les propriétés de cette plante. Enfin...

Mais je ne m'explique toujours pas comment elle a réussi à me sortir vivant de cette tentative de meurtre. Même si je pratique la mithridatisation depuis quelques temps, mon corps ne supporte pas encore de trop fortes doses de poisons, et j'aurais dû y passer. J'interroge Hermione, curieux.

- Comment ai je pu en réchapper ? Et pourquoi êtes vous aussi nombreux à mon chevet, j'ajoute, avec un pâle sourire à mes amis. Je ne regarde pas McMillan. Savoir que je lui doit -peut être- la vie est assez désagréable.

Hermione me prend la main dans un sourire, avant de reprendre son air sérieux et concentré de première de la classe.

- Je t'ai fait transplaner à Sainte Mangouste dans la minute. Le problème, c'est que ton verre s'était brisé en tombant, et qu'il ne restait plus assez d'éléments pour déterminer de quel poison il s'agissait. En plus...

Elle baisse la tête, comme gênée, puis la redresse soudain, un air de colère sur ses traits :

- Les médicomages n'étaient pas très...coopératifs, quand...

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Malgré tout l'argent que les Malfoy ont transfusé à Sainte Mangouste, les avantages en nature sont de l'histoire ancienne. Plus personne de sensé ne cherche à fricoter avec d'anciens mangemorts, fussent ils repentis. J'imagine sans mal la scène que Granger a du leur faire, pour qu'ils daignent enfin s'occuper de moi.

McMillan s'avance :

- J'étais de permanence aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai reconnu Granger, avec toi à moitié évanoui, j'ai pris le relais. Je...je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance, pour le poison, ajoute-t-il, faussement modeste.

Ou vraiment. C'est un Blaireau, et je ne comprendrais jamais complètement leur façon de penser. Mais, à l'air un peu gêné qu'il arbore, je suis presque certain que j'avais raison, sur Sa Source, et qu'il y a fait appel.

Millicent le couve du regard comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et je me rend compte à contre-coeur que oui, je lui dois effectivement la vie. Qu'il aurait pu me laisser mourir sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Mais il a fait ce choix étonnant de me sauver.

J'imagine que ça veut dire quelque chose.

Alors je me tourne à demi vers lui et, inspirant profondément, je me résigne à lui tendre la main.

- McMillan. Ernie. Merci.

Je le regarde fixement, tentant de lui faire passer mon message informulé. Il est quitte de sa dette. Plus même, mais s'il ne demande rien, je m'en voudrais d'attirer son attention là dessus. Il me regarde au moins aussi intensément, puis, un sourire fier aux lèvres, il saisit fermement la main que je lui tends. Merlin, il n'a pas besoin de serrer aussi vigoureusement. Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça exprès pour me rappeler que je suis faible, et allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il me lâche enfin, et prend Millicent dans ses bras.

Je regarde leur couple praline, puis lève mes yeux au ciel devant tant de mièvrerie, avant que mon regard dérive sur Blaise et Grégory.

Blaise est radieux. Avant même que je lui demande pourquoi il est là, et comment il a appris que j'étais alité, il me désigne mon poignet. Fermement attaché, le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert à Poudlard semble me narguer. Merlin, le bracelet. Blaise me l'avait offert ce jour où, désespéré, j'avais joué du rasoir dans la salle de bains du dortoir des serpentards, à Poudlard. A Azkaban, il m'avait été confisqué, et j'avais peu à peu oublié son usage initial. Me surveiller, en permanence. Ma localisation, mon état de santé, surtout.

Pas étonnant que Blaise soit là, en effet.

- Grégory était avec moi quand j'ai senti l'appel. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé, il a insisté pour venir te voir aussi.

Blaise a l'air ravi, mais Grégory me semble si nauséeux que j'ai peur, un instant, que lui aussi soit empoisonné. Sans le vouloir, je l'interroge :

- Grégory ? Ca ne va pas ?

Blaise, surpris, se tourne vers son voisin, qui se recule soudain comme si nous allions le mordre.

- Je...non...je...pardon, Draco, c'est...

il se met à bégayer des paroles inintelligibles. Son malaise semble grandir de seconde en seconde, puis, d'un coup, comme un géant complètement ivre, il se jette à genoux devant le lit où, maladroitement, j'ai enfin réussi à me relever à moitié.

- Je ne voulais pas, Draco, je te jure. Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix. Pardon, pardon...

Sous mes yeux effarés, Grégory le butor sans cervelle, le gros bras de ma scolarité, Grégory l'ancien mangemort se met à pleurer, tandis que, médusés, nous contemplons fixement la scène.

C'est Millicent qui reprend ses esprits en premier :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement, Grégory ? Qui t'a dit de faire quoi ?

Il hésite à peine avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante :

- Son cousin, Dimitri. C 'est lui qui m'a donné la fiole. Il disait qu'une fois que Draco l'aurait bu, il ne s'opposerait plus à …

Je le regarde, interdit :

- Que je ne m'opposerais pas à quoi ?

- A... à ce qu'Astoria devienne ma femme.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration est assourdissant. Grégory et Astoria. J'ai un vertige soudain, et je ne sais s'il s'agit d'un effet résiduel du poison, ou si c'est la révélation de la traîtrise de Grégory.

Et de ma future femme, si elle est impliquée.

Astoria et Grégory. Je laisse les mots rouler dans ma tête, comme pour mieux m'imprégner de leur réalité. La belle et la bête. Et moi, pauvre bouffon de fiancé cocu.

On dirait un mauvais vaudeville, dans lequel je n'aurais jamais voulu figurer.

La rage m'enveloppe tout entier. Un poster s'envole brusquement au plafond dans l'indifférence générale.

Tous dans la pièce se sont écartés de Goyle et, du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Hermione qui lui bloque le passage vers la sortie. Aucun transplanage possible de l'intérieur des chambres, pour plus de sécurité des patients. Le traître est pris au piège. Mais la souris ne semble pas vouloir s'échapper. Au lieu de cela, il s'accroche plus férocement à mon bras que je crispe sous l'effet de la colère et l'appréhension. Grégory me regarde, larmoyant :

- Je ne savais pas que cela pourrais te tuer. Je croyais juste que tu...

Il hésite, comme s'il prenait conscience de l'énormité de sa bêtise. Evidemment. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait réellement que cette satanée potion allait me faire ? M'obliger à lui donner ma bénédiction pour qu'il s'envoie la Greengrass devant moi ?  
>Le mépris sur mon visage est plus explicite que n'importe quelle parole.<p>

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, Draco. Vincent et moi, on t'a toujours prot...

Il se tait, le visage brutalement blême devant ce qu'il vient de révéler. Vincent est toujours dans sa tête à lui aussi, alors. Foutus fantômes qui hantent les vivants. Grégory me regarde à peine, maintenant, se contentant de me martyriser le bras. Je me dégage doucement.

Si Greengrass n'a pas rompu avec moi pour s'unir à lui, c'est soit qu'elle tient moins à Grégory qu'il ne le croit, soit qu'elle a le même mode de pensée que moi, et que l'honneur de son nom prime sur tout le reste.

Je l'interroge, pour comprendre les motivations de ma probable ex-future :

- Astoria t'a laissé gérer ça tout seul ?

Je me montre un brin condescendant, mais je le regarde attentivement. Sa gestuelle non-verbale est limpide. Comment ai-je pu me voiler ainsi la face ? Au gala, ils étaient déjà ensemble. Les morceaux du puzzle se mettent vite en place. Sa présence aux côtés d'Astoria, sa venue chez Granger, soit disant pour me tenir compagnie. Comment ai je pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Astoria ? Gérer quoi ?

Je me mord la lèvre devant sa stupidité. Merlin, comme il a du être aisé à duper, même par mon cousin qui n'est pourtant pas aussi retors et manipulateur que Nimüe ou moi-même.

- Le poison, Grégory, me soutient Millicent, qui, elle, semble avoir compris où je veux en venir.

Grégory la regarde, interloqué.

- Ben non, il fallait que personne ne sache. Dimitri a été très clair, pour sûr.

Je roule des yeux. Le crétin a agit seul. Et a échoué. Evidemment. Mon cousin aurait dû mieux choisir son larbin, de toute évidence. Déjà à Poudlard, il fallait être sur son dos pour être sûr qu'il ne foire pas ses missions. Du coup, tout le monde va savoir, maintenant, pour cet empoisonnement raté. J'ai un coup d'avance, mais je dois l'utiliser vite, avant de le perdre.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul.

Hermione me jette un dernier regard, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose en privé, puis addique dans un soupir, et sors à la suite des autres, tenant fermement Grégory comme si, à elle seule, elle allait pouvoir l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Et, par Morgane, je l'en crois vraiment capable.

La porte enfin refermée, je me laisse aller contre le lit.

Je peux sentir un sourire un peu fou s'étaler sur mes lèvres, et un rire enfle dans ma gorge. Le rire dément des Black.

Nimüe et Dimitri ont fait une erreur grossière. Ils n'ont pas réussi à me tuer.

Je suis vivant. Oh oui.

Le rire contenu comprime ma cage thoracique, mais la légère douleur s'estompe vite sous la déferlante de satisfaction qui s'échappe de tout mon être.

Et quand, enfin, ma joie éclate, elle a à mes oreilles le timbre particulier de la victoire.

Parce que j'ai, enfin, un levier sur Nimüe.

Il faut que je contacte Dimitri, évidemment. Il ne va pas me laisser l'approcher facilement. Je vais devoir passer par Grégory.

Grégory. Un sentiment de culpabilité aussi soudain que surprenant m'envahit, et chasse toute gaieté de mon esprit. Il n'a pas fait le deuil de Vincent. Et je crois que, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il ne pensait réellement pas que cette potion allait me tuer.

Je sais comment il fonctionne. Ou, du moins, comment il fonctionnait. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait tant changé en deux ans. A Poudlard, leur fonction principale, à lui et Vincent, était de me protéger, comme il l'a si bien dit. Me tuer maintenant équivaudrait à supprimer tout ce qui reste du souvenir de Vincent. Son autre lui même. Son presque frère. Grégory n'aurait pas fait cela en toute connaissance de cause.

Faut il que son amour pour Astoria et sa stupidité soit forte, pour qu'il se soit laissé duper ainsi.

Mais cela va m'être utile. Ses remords vont le pousser à m'obéir, quand je vais lui demander de contacter mon cousin. Parce que ni Grégory ni Dimitri ne sont le gros poisson que je veux pêcher. Je ne laisserais pas son acte impuni, mais je veux me l'affilier pour toujours. Hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Le serment d'allégeance me parait la seule optique possible. Il n'a aucun moyen de me le refuser. Et, lorsqu'il l'aura accepté, il me sera entièrement dévoué.

Je me demande distraitement si ce n'est pas une erreur grossière de ma part de le prendre ainsi à mon service. Mais, aussi stupide soit-il, il ne m'aidera pas si il ne se sent pas en sécurité avec moi.

Merlin, il a tenté de me tuer !

J'ai un sourire froid quand je décide de la marche à suivre.

Je les rappelle, et Hermione tient toujours fermement Goyle. Apparemment, elle a confiance autant que moi.

Je rassure tout le monde, en évitant leurs regards inquiets. Ils ont probablement entendus mon rire nerveux, mais aucun n'ose m'en parler. Seule Hermione me dévisage comme si elle cherchait à lire mon aura. Je me trémousse sous son regard. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où va sa puissance.

J'ignore délibérément McMillan, et propose à Blaise et Millicent de repasser le lendemain, quand j'aurai repris un peu de force, et arrache leur promesse de ne rien dire à la presse. Pas encore.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ernie, et il acquiesce à ma demande informulée. Lui aussi se taira.

Ils sortent peu après, et je me retrouve avec Hermione et ce cher, stupide, et méprisable Grégory. Qui n'ose toujours pas me regarder. Heureusement pour lui. Je crois que je pourrais le tuer avec mes yeux. Hermione attaque en premier :

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, Draco ? Il faut tout dire aux Aurors. Je témoignerais, et ils seront tenus de te protéger de ton cousin et de ta cousine.

Grégory tremble dans ses bras. Je fais un geste pour qu'il s'assoie, et il s'effondre aussitôt sur une chaise qui semble crier grâce sous l'assaut.

- Grégory n'est pas important, je lance. Ledit Grégory hoche la tête en silence, indifférent à l'insulte. C'est Dimitri qui m'intéresse. Lui, et Nimüe. Grégory ve me conduire à lui. N'est ce pas, Grégory ?

Ma voix est froide et coupante, mais Grégory se contente de me lancer un oeil torve, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui balance un sort. Merlin que j'aimerais.

Je laisse traîner ma voix pour lui faire ma proposition :

- En échange... je ne dirais rien sur l'implication de Grégory. Nous ferons passer mon hospitalisation pour un incident domestique sans gravité. McMillan tiendra sa langue si je lui demande.

- Mais il a tenté de t'empoisonner !

La hargne d'Hermione est impressionnante. Elle serre tellement fort le bras de Grégory qui n'ose rien lui dire que j'en aurais presque mal pour lui.

Elle a la larme à l'oeil, et je reste sans voix. Sans préavis, je réalise, et réprime bien vite le sourire niais que je sens naître. Hermione a eu peur pour moi. Tout, dans son comportement, indique une femme prête à se battre pour protéger ceux auxquels elle tient. Elle est bouleversée par ce qui vient de m'arriver, plus encore que je ne le suis moi même.

Grégory se tortille soudain, ramenant notre attention sur lui.

- Ton cousin va s'en prendre à moi, maintenant. Ou à Astoria, termine-t-il, d'un ton effaré.

- Il ne te fera rien si tu te met sous ma protection et que tu me jures allégeance.

L'occasion est trop belle. Mais Grégory et Hermione me regardent comme s'il m'était poussé une tête de troll. Je poursuis :

- Evidemment, ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie. Après tout, je siffle, tu as tenté de m'empoisonner, comme l'as si bien souligné Hermione.

Il baisse la tête, à nouveau.

Il s'attend au pire, et je ne compte pas le décevoir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

J'ai demandé à Hermione de sortir, pour parler en privé avec Grégory. Elle ne voulait pas céder, alors je lui ai demandé de lancer un sort de silence sur nous deux. Elle est restée dans la pièce, et surveille à présent Grégory qui tremble devant mon regard inquisiteur. Je suis furieux après lui, il s'en rend bien compte.

Je me sais aussi impitoyable et retors que Nimüe. Mais, contrairement à elle, je ne me complais pas dans cette attitude. Je suis cruel lorsque cela me sert. Pas gratuitement. Taquin, moqueur, oui. Mais pas cruel. Nimüe partage trop de traits de caractère avec Bellatrix pour que j'y vois une simple coïncidence. Parfois, je me dis que la consanguinité chez les Sang Purs nous mènera plus sûrement à notre perte que toutes les guerres intestines que nous nous livrons.

Je redirige mon ire sur Grégory. Lui a amplement mérité ma colère :

- Tu n'es qu'un opportuniste doublé d'un traître, Grégory... tu crois que tu peux me voler ma femme et ma vie sans que je réplique ? Que penserait Vincent de toi, hein ? Lui qui a toujours insisté sur l'importance de tenir sa place ?

Bon, sur la fin, Vincent voulait surtout tenir sa place de mangemort, mais il ne m'en voudrait pas pour si peu. Honteux, Grégory se ratatine sur sa chaise. Et par devant cette rage qui m'enveloppe, je n'en reviens pas. Mordred, qu'il est malléable.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Hermione, qui semble aussi étonnée que moi, sans même avoir entendu mes remontrances, de leur impact sur Goyle. Je reviens à la charge, un peu calmé par la soumission de mon ancien condisciple:

- J'accepte de te protéger de toute mon influence si tu me prêtes allégeance. De l'influence, j'en ai bien plus que toi, à présent. Entre Weasley et Granger, qui me soutiennent dans ma "réintégration" dans le monde sorcier, et ma future nomination de chef de clan... parce que, ne te leurre pas : Je suis né pour prendre la place de mon père, et je l'obtiendrai. Dimitri, j'en fais mon affaire. Et Nimüe ne va pas tarder à comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais du s'opposer à moi. Je peux assurer ta protection. Mais à cela, j'impose une condition...

Il me regarde, confiant comme seuls les bons chiens peuvent l'être. Il n'a même pas du comprendre pourquoi j'ai cité Nimüe, mais il ne met pas ma parole en doute. Trop bien dressé. J'ai bluffé dans le tableau idyllique d'homme puissant que je lui ai présenté, pourtant. Mais Hermione ne m'entend pas et ne pourra pas me contredire, et Grégory m'a trop longtemps accepté dans son adolescence comme son chef pour hésiter trop longtemps. J'ai presque l'impression de lui rendre service, en fait.

J'hésite un instant avant de reprendre. Ce que je vais lui demander l'engagera à vie. Mais ma colère est trop récente, trop forte pour que j'exige moins de lui.

- Tu as voulu me priver de mon avenir. Du mien, de celui de mon nom.

Je laisse mes paroles s'enfoncer dans son crâne.

- Je demande juste rétribution. Pour l'avenir de mon nom dont tu as voulu me déposséder, j'attends de toi que tu renonces au tien. Tu ne transmettras pas ton nom.

Il me regarde. Il ne comprend pas.

- Tu n'auras pas d'enfant, Grégory. Jamais. Avec personne.

Il a les yeux écarquillés, maintenant. On dirait un gnome qui vient de comprendre qu'un dragon l'a choisi comme petit déjeuner. Il commence à bafouiller. Je l'interrompt, irrité :

- Je te laisse la vie sauve, Grégory. Et tu n'iras même pas à Azkaban. Et crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas y aller, même de façon temporaire...

Je frissonne, mes souvenirs affluent trop vite.

Etrangement, c'est ce tremblement soudain qui m'a saisit qui scelle la décision de Grégory. Il n'a pas goûté aux charmes pénitentiaires, pourtant. Famille pas assez fortunée pour valoir le coup, j'imagine. Le ministère s'est concentré sur les mangemorts "utiles"à ses finances.

- D'accord, Draco. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas...

Je l'interrompt, une fois de plus, d'un geste agacé de la main. Une compromission de plus. Je ne rêve pas de lui arracher le cœur, ceci dit. Les dernières années m'ont laissé trop de séquelles pour que j'en rajoute une de plus sur mon âme, mais cette vengeance envers Grégory me paraît encore assez douce. Même si je sais que, les années passant, il s'en mordra les doigts.

Le nom est le plus important pour les SangPurs. Ne pas pouvoir le transmettre est le pire des châtiments. S'il ne s'en rend pas compte maintenant, il aura le temps de le réaliser, et je sais déjà qu'il regrettera amèrement ses choix. M'avoir dupé une seule et unique fois le prive de descendance.

Morgane, un Goyle qui ne se reproduira pas, grâce à moi... Je commence à me sentir mieux. Je devrais presque demander une médaille pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière.

Il se méprend sur la cause de mon rictus, et me gratifie d'un sourire timide. Celui des années Poudlard, quand il voulait se mettre dans mes bonnes grâces. Autant en profiter :

- J'attends de toi que tu contactes Dimitri. Envoie lui une chouette, dis-lui que le travail est fait mais que tu t'en veux. Débrouilles toi pour me l'amener. Maintenant.

J'ai employé des mots simples, qu'il comprenne bien ce que j'attends de lui. Dimitri me rapprochera de Nimüe, ma véritable adversaire.

Puis, fatigué, je fais signe à Hermione de lever le sort. Elle se dirige vers nous, toujours aussi méfiante envers Grégory. Je réprime un sourire satisfait. Parfaite. Elle est parfaite.

En quelques mots, je lui explique la situation, sans mentionner l'étrange marché conclut avec Goyle. Je m'occuperai de lui donner une potion de stérilité irréversible plus tard. Pour l'instant, Dimitri est ma seule priorité.

Dubitative, elle accepte néanmoins de me seconder quand j'enchaîne Grégory à moi par le Serment d'Allégeance. Je n'en aurai pas eu la force seul. Ce sort est fatiguant, très. Trop, pour ma condition actuelle, en tout cas.

Une fois cette pièce supplémentaire en place sur l'échiquier, nous laissons sortir Grégory, afin qu'il appâte mon cousin.  
>Hermione a accepté quand je lui ai parlé de piéger mon cousin, mais elle prend d'elle même quelques dispositions particulière, une fois Grégory sorti :<p>

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Dimitri, Draco. Je suis prête à t'aider, mais nous ne pouvons pas agir sans filets. Juste au cas où, reprend-elle devant mon air interrogatif, je vais installer des caméras, pour filmer l'entretien.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Probablement un truc moldu. J'acquiesce, faisant confiance en son jugement.

Elle lance quelques sorts, dont certains m 'échappent. Les médicaments commencent à m'apaiser trop fortement, et, dans un éclair de lucidité, je lui demande de me retirer ceux qui entravent ainsi mon raisonnement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau pleinement conscient, j'entends Grégory parler bruyamment dans le couloir, alors qu'il se dirige vers ma chambre.

Hermione s'est lancé un sort de dissimulation, au cas où. Nous sommes fin prêts.

Quand Grégory rentre, Dimitri est sur ses talons, l'air nerveux. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Le visage pointu des Malfoy, et les cheveux presque aussi blonds que les miens. Ses yeux sombres, comme deux intrus dans son visage décoloré, s'élargissent lorsqu'il réalise ma présence.

Grégory, sur un geste de ma part, ferme la porte, et Dimitri se tend comme un arc, soudain prêt à toute action inconsidérée. Je lève une main apaisante, pour le calmer. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver encore plus esquinté que je ne le suis actuellement.

- Bonjour, cousin. As tu oublié les règles de courtoisie pour ne pas venir me saluer ? J'ai, comme tu le vois, quelques...difficultés à venir t'étreindre comme tu le mériterais.

Mon sarcasme n'échappe à personne, sauf peut être à Grégory.

Dimitri ne bouge pas. Et sa réponse est aussi glaciale que son maintien.

- Quelle surprise de te revoir ici, cousin, dans l'aile...commune. Aurais tu été blessé sans que personne ici n'ait réalisé que tu étais un Malfoy?

Sa voix est un brin moqueuse. Si sous-entendre que les gens ne me verront jamais plus que comme un Mangemort au lieu d'un Malfoy l'amuse, moi, ça a plutôt tendance à alimenter la colère froide que j'éprouve à son égard. Je siffle, la menace dans ma voix :

- J'ai quitté Azkaban, Dimitri, ma dette est payée. Mais les places là bas se remplissent vite. Mangemorts, violeurs... meurtriers...on y trouve de tout.

Au mot de meurtrier, il s'est crispé. Je fais signe à Goyle, qui vient se placer à côté de moi, face à Dimitri. Le message est clair : Grégory est avec moi.

- Qu'attends tu de moi, Draco ? Si tu m'as fait venir ici, c'est pour négocier, n'est ce pas ?

Je souris. Mon cousin a toujours su aller à l'essentiel.

- Quel est son moyen de pression sur toi, Dimitri ?

Il se renfrogne, visiblement peu disposé à coopérer. Mais il ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir de qui je parle, au moins.

- Dimitri. Si tu me le dis, je pourrais t'aider. Mais si tu persistes à rester de son côté, tu n'en sortiras pas libre. Je puis t'assurer qu'elle a déjà tout fait pour que tu sois seul inculpé si cette tentative de meurtre devient publique.

Il se mord les lèvres. Il le sait, bien sûr. Il la connaît au moins autant que moi. Plus, même, probablement.

- Comment m'aiderais tu ?

Je soupire intérieurement. Il va se confier. Il faut juste que je le pousse encore un peu. Alors je lui fais la même proposition que celle faite à Grégory, stérilité en moins. C'est un Malfoy, lui.

Et, quand il acquiesce enfin, je demande à Hermione de se manifester. Elle réapparaît brusquement, à la surprise de mon cousin, baguette brandie. Si elle n'était de mon côté, son air déterminé m'inquiéterait.

Là, je m'autorise un large sourire satisfait.

Une fois le rituel effectué, j'ordonne à Grégory de sortir pour monter la garde. Il est habitué à se faire congédier ainsi, et ne proteste pas.

L'air ahuri de mon cousin quand il constate qu'Hermione reste avec moi me fait regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil pour immortaliser l'instant. Il faudra que je me procure une pensine, à l'occasion.

Après, c'est juste une triste litanie des petits travers dévoilés de mon cousin. Sa passion pour les jeux, et les dettes, énormes, même pour un Sang Pur fortuné. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a sauté sur l'opportunité de faire main basse sur la fortune de la famille. Il aurait pu les éponger et continuer ses petits agissement sans problème.

Il m'apprend aussi la colère de Nimüe à mon encontre, le « fils de Narcissa ». Je ne comprends pas, mais il n'en sait pas plus. Agacé, je le laisse repartir, lui demandant de se renseigner sur ce dernier point.

Quand, enfin, nous nous retrouvons seuls, Hermione et moi, elle me prend la main, fermement, comme si elle avait retenu ce geste toute la journée. Ce qu'elle a fait, je comprends brusquement.

- Je suis contente que tu sois vivant, Draco.

J'aimerai lui offrir un sourire, mais le sérieux de son regard humide m'empêche de faire le moindre geste.

Au lieu de ça, je ne peux que la dévisager alors qu'elle s'approche de moi.

Le temps se cristallise autour de nous.

Sans rien ajouter, elle a déposé sur mes lèvres le plus salé des baisers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

POV Hermione.

Je fuis de la chambre, les joues rouges, sous son regard encore trop choqué de mon audace.

Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Quand je l'ai vu, allongé dans des draps à peine moins pâles que lui, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre. Pas un médicomage ne voulait s'occuper de lui, à peine se rendaient-ils compte de son identité. La présence de McMillan a été une bénédiction.

Et quand Draco a appris la trahison de son ami... le regard qu'il a eu. J'aurai tué Goyle si ça avait pu lui éviter d'arborer cette expression blessée.

Qu'il me demande ensuite de l'aider m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose dont je doute qu'il soit lui même conscient : il me fait confiance. Même quand ses meilleurs amis le trahissent, il se repose sur moi, sans hésiter. Qu'il s'en remette à moi, aussi aveuglément, m'a bouleversé et, si nous n'avions pas eu à gérer la fourberie de son cousin, je crois que je me serai laissé aller à sourire bêtement.

Ce baiser que je lui ai dérobé, juste avant de partir...de m'enfuir...il n'avait rien de prémédité, et je crois qu'il m'a surpris autant que lui.

Merlin.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je déambule dans les couloirs, essayant de retrouver mes esprits. C'est la vue de Ron au loin qui me calme, bizarrement. Je l'ai prévenu de l'état de Draco, et de notre venue à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me rejoindrait ici.

Je me dirige vers lui, reprenant peu à peu contact avec le monde extérieur.

- Herm' ! Tu es blessée ?

- Non, Ron, tout va bien. C'est...c'était Draco.

Cela ne fait que quelques heures que j'ai emmené Draco, mais c'est comme si des jours s'étaient écoulés.

- Il a pu être...

Il m'interrompt, d'un geste agacé de la main :

- Lui ? Il est plus increvable que de la mauvaise herbe. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Je n'avais rien, le Patronus que j'ai envoyé à Ron était clair. Mais Draco a vraiment failli mourir. L'indifférence de Ron à son égard me renvoie à celle qu'ont montré les médicomages, tout à l'heure. Il ne s'intéresse même pas à ce qui s'est passé. Au poison, à la tentative de meurtre sur Draco.

Peu de personnes se soucient de lui. Ancien mangemort pour les médicomages, juste Malfoy pour Ron, il a un passif si lourd que personne, je le réalise douloureusement, ne lui accordera de seconde chance, même lorsque sa dette sera enfin réglée. Il pourrait mourir aujourd'hui, que ce serait dans l'indifférence presque générale.

Il faut changer l'opinion des gens, mais comment ? Mon discours me semble à présent si loin. L'hypocrisie et la tiédeur du quotidien ont étouffé mes espoirs.

La colère face à cette attitude fait écho à une plus ancienne. Celle que j'avais éprouvé devant l'indifférence générale du triste sort des elfes de maison.

Je rassure encore un peu Ron, puis le laisse repartir à l'école des Aurors, rejoindre Harry qui s'est aussi inquiété pour moi, apparemment. J'ai besoin de calme, de réfléchir à une façon d'aider Draco. Je me souviens de la soirée, où les déclarations de paix et d'un avenir plus juste et plus serein semblaient si vraies. Les titres gonflés d'espoir et de foi qui avaient fleuris dans les journaux le lendemain.

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Draco, cette nuit où je l'avais attendu durant des heures, au sortir de ses errances nocturnes. Le pouvoir de l'apparence.

Dans le monde sorcier, il semble que ce soit tout aussi vrai, et peut être même plus, que dans le monde moldu. Il est certain que les médias pourraient aider, plus encore que n'importe quel autre vecteur. Draco a beau dire, mais retrouver son nom ne lui apportera rien vis à vis de la communauté sorcière, vu la réputation que son père lui a faite.

Bullstrode l'apprécie. Elle pourrait me conseiller. J'arrête une infirmière, qui m'indique où travaille McMillan. Quand je le rejoins, Merlin soit loué, il est toujours avec l'ancienne Serpentarde, qui chantonne pour quelques enfants malades. Sa voix pleine de chaleur tranche dans ce lieu froid et austère, et le spectacle est poignant.

Une fois sa prestation achevée, elle se tourne vers moi, une expression un peu inquiète sur son visage :

- C'est Draco ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, tout va bien, je la rassure. Mais j'aurai besoin d'aide.

Elle sourcille, et me fait signe de la suivre, alors que McMillan reste dans la salle emplie d'enfants visiblement ravis de leur journée.

- Voilà, je lui expose, une fois que nous sommes isolées, Draco a besoin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces, non seulement du gouvernement, mais aussi de la population sorcière, et je pense que tu pourrais m'aider. A comprendre comment faire pour que les journaux parlent en bien de Draco, pour changer les opinions.

Elle me dévisage pendant un long moment, puis part d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Granger, je vais finir par croire que le choixpeau est devenu sénile avec l'âge ! Ou alors c'est Draco qui déteint sur toi, mais, Merlin tout puissant, tu commences à raisonner comme une vert-argent.

Je ne m'offusque pas, mais la lionne en moi rugit de déplaisir. Il ne s'agit pas de manipuler, mais de convaincre. Avant que je ne puisse développer ma pensée, elle m'interrompt, un peu excitée :

- Ecoutes, je pense que j'ai une idée. Draco a toujours été doué avec les mots. Il peut blesser au sang quand il le veut, et ses piques peuvent être cruelles, tu en sais quelque chose.

Je grimace. Poudlard est loin, et ce Draco là tout autant. J'ai encore sur mes lèvres le goût des siennes pour me le rappeler.

- Mais, reprend elle, il a le sens des formules qui touchent leur auditoire. Si je me débrouille pour que des journalistes soient présents, il saura faire la différence. Le tout, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que ça ait l'air prémédité, parce que sinon, personne ne croira à sa sincérité.

Je suis sceptique devant ce procédé, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Un peu. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir que je retourne voir Draco. Je sens mon ventre se nouer. Va-t-il rire de ma folie de tout à l'heure ? Ou me regarder comme si j'étais une de ses conquêtes d'un soir ? Je rougis de honte. Quelle attitude me ferait le plus mal ?

Si Bullstrode se rend compte de mon malaise, elle ne dit rien, trop empressée de retrouver Malfoy pour lui faire part de notre plan. Je la suit, rassemblant tout mon courage pour passer la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Quand il me voit, ses traits sont neutres, impénétrables. Il se contente d'écouter son amie, et d'émettre quelques suggestions complémentaires. Comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est presque pire. Puis Millicent s'en va, pour « lâcher une informations anonyme aux journaux, afin de les appâter ».

Mais, alors que je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de partir aussi, Draco me retient, la main crispée sur mon poignet. Son visage est grave, et ses yeux cherchent les miens. Quand il parle, sa voix est douce, presque craintive.

- Hermione ?

Je le toise du regard. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne me retirera pas ma fierté. Je fais appel à l'esprit de ma maison pour revenir sur ce qui s'est passé :

- Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais, Draco. Et, à cet instant, je pensais que toi aussi. Si ça n'était pas le cas, j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Il ne m'interrompt pas, et c'est un de ses sourires fins que je ne lui connaît que trop peu qui éclaire à présent son visage. Il se mord un peu les lèvres, avant de parler, d'une voix basse, rocailleuse :

- Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas. En fait, j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je...

Et là, il me quitte du regard, comme soudain perdu dans ses propres pensées. Ce qu'il me dit ensuite semble le surprendre autant que moi.

- Je...je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Je...je t'aime ?

Il a l'air perdu, incertain de ce qu'il vient d'avouer sur ce ton si interrogatif, comme s'il n'était pas sûr, dépassé par l'énormité de ses paroles. Ou parce qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, peut être. Je suis stupefixée, moi aussi. Je voudrais croire en un mensonge, parce que je pourrais me détacher de lui. Le sortir de ma vie sans remords ni états d'âme.

Mais ses yeux restent hagards, et sa respiration hachée. La chair de poule qui lui court sur les bras m'indique assez bien, aussi, le tumulte qui doit faire rage en lui, de s'être dévoilé ainsi. Alors je lui prend la main, doucement, pour le rassurer. Je m'apprête à lui parler, mais la porte s'ouvre soudain sur un médicomage, l'air débonnaire, qui s'incruste sans saisir l'importance du moment qu'il vient d'interrompre. Sans même nous adresser le moindre regard, il se plonge dans sa fiche. Je me remémore les pires malédictions que je connaisse, alors qu'il énonce platement :

- Bon, vous devriez éviter la magie encore quelques jours, et vous reposer un peu, mais il n'y a plus aucun danger. Vous pouvez sortir.

Puis il sort, aussi soudainement qu'il est entré. Draco se détourne de moi, gêné, et entreprend de s'habiller rapidement. Bullstrode revient sur ces entre-faits. Tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot pour m'empêcher de continuer cette discussion délicate. Bullstrode annonce :

- Les journalistes sont avertis que j'étais venue te voir, suite à ton empoisonnement. A mon avis, nous n'avons que quelques minutes. Blaise va nous prêter main forte.

Elle se tait et nous dévisage suspicieusement. Le visage de Draco est rouge. Le mien ne doit pas être mieux. Elle ricane un peu, puis sort, une fois assurée que Draco est prêt.

Quand, soutenant ce dernier, je quitte enfin la chambre, des journalistes nous attendent en effet, des micros et des appareils photos déjà bien en place. Ils interrogent Bullstrode, puis se tournent vers Draco pour avoir des éclaircissements sur cette affaire d'empoisonnement. C'est alors qu'un vieux soudard interrompt la litanie de question pour houspiller Draco, les Malfoy, et déclarer qu'il aurait mieux fait de crever comme son père.

Les flashes crépitent comme pour figer le moment où Draco va se jeter sur le vieil ivrogne mais, à la surprise générale, il se contente de serrer les poings, et prend le micro le plus proche. Tout le monde se focalise sur lui, maintenant. Et quand il parle, sa voix est ferme, grave, et impose le respect.

- Les actions de Lucius ont jeté l'opprobre sur le nom des Malfoy. J'avais d'autres ambitions pour ma vie, mais mon avenir est écrit désormais. Car je met au défi quiconque de trouver but plus grand que celui de restaurer l'honneur de son nom.

A ces mots, l'autre éméché applaudit de façon grotesque, n'ayant probablement réagit qu'au ton plein de noblesse et de grandeur du discours de Draco, mais les questions se mettent à pleuvoir, et son enthousiasme se noie dans le brouhaha des journalistes qui interrogent Draco à tout va.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois l'alcoolique se redresser soudain, m'adresser un clin d'oeil, puis se diriger vers la sortie en se redressant tout doucement, l'air de rien. Je reste un moment sans bouger, avant de réaliser. Blaise. Sous glamour ou polynectar, probablement. Je réprime un demi-sourire, puis me retourne vers Draco qui continue à s'expliquer. J'entends les questions du Daily Prophet, puis celles d'autres journaux moins connus.

Et, peu à peu, à travers les questions posées, je sens le tour que va prendre cette affaire. Draco se présente comme un homme ayant fait des erreurs, mais ayant fait amende honorable, repentant, prêt à se montrer digne de son rang. Visiblement, les journalistes ont l'air conquis.

Et quand ils s'égayent enfin, Draco me rejoint, l'air fier de lui. Mais sa suffisance le quitte vite, sous mon regard.

Je lui propose de transplaner ailleurs, et il me suit, tendu. S'en veut-il, de sa déclaration d'amour ?

Quand nous réapparaissons devant chez moi, je suis au moins aussi fébrile que lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je l'entraîne à l'intérieur, et le ramène jusque dans sa chambre.

Il s'adosse un instant au mur, incertain de la marche à suivre.

Il m'a dévoilé son cœur, son amour pour moi. Je me mord les lèvres en comprenant que c'est à moi de le rassurer sur mes propres sentiments. Parce que je l'aime. Et l'absurdité de cette phrase n'en est plus une à mes yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il ne semble pas convaincu de mes paroles, se dérobant à mes regards, à mon contact.

Alors, dans un mouvement brusque, comme si j'avais peur de prendre une autre décision, je l'attire à moi, et la porte de sa chambre se referme sur nos corps enlacés.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Je lui défais, un à un, les boutons de son chemisier. Je n'en laisse qu'un de fermé, à hauteur de sa gorge. Sa respiration est incroyablement forte, et je la vois trembler devant moi. Elle redresse tout d'un coup son visage, et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Il y a de la peur brute, primitive, dans son regard, et je reste là, à la regarder, sans bouger.

J'attends, comme si je pouvais rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin du monde, son corps tremblant devant le mien.

Au bout d'un moment, elle déglutit, puis hoche la tête, m'autorisant à continuer.

De la main, je lui caresse le visage, sans la quitter des yeux. Jamais je n'ai été aussi attentif. Je veux être seul à seule avec elle. Sans ma Magie. Rien qu'elle, et moi.

C'est incroyablement fort et effrayant en même temps. Comme si c'était ma première fois. Comme si j'étais à nouveau pur et innocent, pour elle, par elle.

Je coule mes mains derrière sa nuque, caressant la base de ses cheveux.

Elle me sourit, comme rassurée par ce geste presque innocent, et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Je me demande si, à travers ma chemise, elle peut sentir à quel point mon cœur aussi bat vite.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir, et son sourire s'élargit, de voir l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, de ce simple contact.

Je la laisse savourer cet instant, puis mes mains glissent sur le dernier bouton de son chemisier, que je défais enfin, dénudant Hermione qui s'offre à présent à mon regard, dans une totale acceptation de l'acte présent.

Je baisse les yeux devant la force tranquille de son regard, et me penche pour humer sa fragrance. Elle ne porte que le parfum de sa peau, et rien ne me paraît plus approprié que cette odeur que je respire enfin.

Je me recule d'un pas, et porte mes doigts à ma propre chemise, mais elle m'arrête d'un geste, et c'est elle qui prend l'initiative de me déshabiller, avec cette même délicatesse dont je viens de faire preuve avec elle.

A présent torse nu, j'ose à peine lui sourire. Je baisse les yeux sur sa peau blanche, sa gorge, ses seins encore emprisonnés dans un bout de tissu. Je connais son corps, pourtant, pour l'avoir espionné à travers le miroir. Mais jamais il ne m'a été ainsi offert librement. Je me force à revenir à son visage, et je constate avec plaisir qu'Hermione semble au moins autant que moi hypnotisée par le spectacle qu'elle découvre.

C'est elle qui, en premier, suit d'un doigt tremblant les cicatrices qui parsèment mon ventre. Sous sa caresse, je me sens reprendre contact avec mon corps, comme s'il devenait réel sous son toucher. Je sens mon sexe gonfler peu à peu, sous les effleurements de ses mains sur mon torse.

Elle touche mes mamelons, et je grogne un peu, pour la forme. Elle redresse brusquement la tête, comme surprise de me revoir. Je me retiens de ricaner devant la concentration qu'elle a mis dans cette exploration de mon anatomie.

C'est bien Granger. Même maintenant.

Je lui reprend les mains, qu'elle a écarté par réflexe, et les repose sur mon ventre.

- Continue.

Ma voix est rauque. Elle tressaille, puis reprend son cheminement vers mes hanches, mes côtes, encore trop visibles à mon goût. Je relève un peu les bras, et elle se met à tourner autour de moi, comme si elle voulait me cartographier tout entier. Ses mains continuent à serpenter le long de mes blessures, mais je ne sens nulle pitié dans cet acte. Plutôt comme si, à travers mes blessures, elle refaisait le parcours de ma vie.

Je reste droit, immobile, alors qu'elle se tient derrière moi. Trop proche. Trop loin.

Quand je ne tiens plus, je me retourne doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et remonte jusqu'aux bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Je les entortille entre mes doigts, puis les fais glisser le long de ses bras. Le haut de sa poitrine est visible, et je me penche soudain, sans réfléchir, pour goûter de la langue la peau pâle de ses seins.

J'entends l'inspiration brutale d'Hermione, et mes doigts fébriles se glissent dans son dos pour libérer ses seins de leur gangue de tissu. Son dernier rempart tombe à terre dans une indifférence absolue, et je me met à genoux pour mieux parcourir de la langue et des lèvres sa chair exposée.

Sous l'assaut combiné de ma bouche et de mes mains, Hermione se met à gémir, et se cambre légèrement contre moi. J'en veux plus, également.

Je défait nerveusement la boucle de sa ceinture, puis fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches. Sa culotte verte, assortie à son soutien-gorge, me renvoie à un temps plus ancien, où je la découvrais féminine pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, je la ferai femme.

Je me redresse, et me déshabille rapidement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions parler, de peur de gâcher l'importance de l'instant.

Quand, enfin nu, je me retourne vers elle, je me fige un instant. Elle s'est placée près du lit, également dévêtue, et me fixe, ses yeux écarquillés si sombres que j'en distingue à peine la pupille. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur les draps, et elle semble comprendre, puisqu'elle se recule un peu jusqu'à toucher le lit derrière elle.

Je m'avance, et l'allonge sous moi.

Elle tremble encore et, doux Merlin, moi aussi. Je la caresse, la sentant frissonner sous mes doigts attentifs. Avec mes mains, ma langue, mes lèvres, je me fais le plus fervent des adorateurs.

Je remonte le galbe de ses jambes, une à une, m'attarde derrière ses genoux, me modère sur ses cuisses que je voudrais pétrir de toute la force de mon désir. J'évite scrupuleusement cette partie de son corps dans laquelle j'ai tant envie de me noyer, et poursuit mes attouchements sur son ventre si tendre, ses seins que je prend en coupe pour mieux les faire miens, ses épaules, ses bras, ses doigts, que j'entremêle furieusement aux miens avant de les relâcher.

Je sens un désir impérieux grandir en moi, et j'ai envie de la prendre, de m'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à la faire hurler, jusqu'à m'en faire mourir.

Je tremble d'anticipation, et mon sexe durci se frotte sur son corps fragile. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux, et je ne sais si c'est pour me calmer ou m'encourager.

Mes lèvres goûtent sa peau, mes dents titillent sa chair tendre, mes doigts caressent, titillent, pincent et soupèsent. Je suis pris dans une frénésie tactile, sensorielle, et, parallèles, nos plaisirs s'alimentent l'un l'autre, et nous consument au passage.

Hermione se frotte à moi avec une impudeur qui me ravit, et ses doigts m'arrachent quelques cheveux alors que ma langue et mes dents malmènent ses tétons érigés.

Ses soupirs se mêlent aux miens, et j'en loupe presque sa supplique :

- Viens.

Je risque un œil sur son visage, grave et abandonné à la fois. Je ralentis mes gestes, puis me place précautionneusement entre ses jambes. D'une main audacieuse, je caresse sa toison brune, et descend précautionneusement vers son intimité. Je place ma tête entre ses cuisses, et la regarde pour obtenir son accord.

Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, et elle écarte légèrement ses jambes, en une invitation muette.

Elle est humide, déjà, et je prend plaisir à la faire gémir en suçant, léchant, aspirant et caressant son bouton de chair.

Son corps est arc-bouté, ses jambes écartées, et l'ensemble est une vision d'extrême lubricité.

Je remonte rapidement le long de son corps, plaçant mon membre douloureux entre ses cuisses, et je pousse, délicatement, jusqu'à sentir une légère résistance. Je pousse plus fort, alors qu'un sentiment terriblement possessif me traverse.

Hermione est mienne.

D'une torsion, je m'immisce plus profondément en elle, et me penche, haletant, sur son corps tendu. Sa bouche grande ouverte appelle la mienne, et je l'embrasse sans ménagement. Elle me répond avec une fièvre analogue, et les gémissements qu'elle pousse dans ma bouche me font perdre l'esprit.

Je vais et viens en elle, dans un rythme à la fois lent et profond, et je sens lentement monter ma jouissance.

Je me penche sur elle, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, et je la vois se mordre les lèvres alors qu'elle se contracte violemment autour de mon sexe. Mon orgasme m'entraîne à mon tour, et je ferme les yeux sous sa puissance.

Sans ma Magie, mes sensations me submergent, et je me libère dans un tremblement de tout mon corps.

Epuisé, vaincu par cette vague de jouissance, je m'écroule à côté d'Hermione, le souffle court.

Je me tourne vers elle.

Les yeux fermés, un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle m'a l'air aussi naufragée que moi.

Je puise dans mes dernières forces, me redresse sur un coude, et me déplie vers son visage.

Sans un mot, je l'embrasse, puis me coule contre elle, la calant contre mon corps, et, dans cette position tant de possession que de protection, je la rejoins dans le sommeil.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**.**

Je me réveille au petit jour, un peu hagard. Le corps chaud d'Hermione se love contre moi, mais je me dégage en douceur, et me glisse hors du lit.

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner, cette nuit. Pour nous deux. Je la regarde, encore assoupie, sa chevelure sombre qui tranche sur son corps pâle, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son air apaisé.

Ma Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je remonte sa couverture, puis sort de la chambre, en silence.

A la cuisine, un mot de poil de carotte. Le sort d'insonorisation et le collaporta lancés hier soir n'ont même pas été nécessaires, apparemment : « quand tu auras fini de panser les bobos de la fouine à Sainte Mangouste, préviens moi. »

Le ton est acerbe, et le mot laconique. Je laisse bien en évidence. Hermione a déjà fait son choix, et la belette ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre, vu le caractère de ma lionne.

Un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres, je prépare ma journée. Du courrier interrompt mon petit déjeuner. C'est Blaise, qui m'envoie le compte-rendu de notre mise en scène d'hier, à l'hôpital. Les journaux les plus importants ont validé ce nouveau rôle d'héritier en quête de réhabilitation.

C'est parfait. Ma satisfaction augmente d'un cran. Aujourd'hui, je vais dire bonjour à mes cousins et cousines. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends d'être assez fort pour cela.

Ma nouvelle popularité grâce aux journaux m'apportera le crédit qui me manquait encore.

De plus, Dimitri m'étant à présent inféodé, il faudra à Nimüe du temps pour se réorganiser en conséquence.

Je jongle un instant avec l'idée d'en finir avec ma cousine. Ce serait si simple.

Il suffirai que je me fournisse le dentifrice personnel de ma cousine, avec la complicité de mes elfes de maison. Qui les soupçonnerait ? Puis je pourrais y dissoudre une dose suffisante de ricine, un poison moldu, pour la tuer rapidement sans que la magie me dénonce. Douce vengeance, presque parfaite.

Presque, parce que, décidément, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un tueur.

Ni du temps de Poudlard, ni maintenant. Même alors que je sais qu'elle l'a mérité mille fois.

Je préfère, de loin, une stratégie sans meurtre. J'en ai assez vu durant mes dernières années.

Mais là, ce n'est pas encore nécessaire : je gagne du terrain, elle en perd, et je ne la laisserai pas reprendre l'avantage. Je dois agir rapidement, avant qu'elle ne trouve d'autres leviers, ne crée d'autres dissensions.

Je contacte Millicent par cheminette. Elle accepte de faire jouer ses relations pour m'obtenir un passe-droit de transplanage pour la journée. Les passe-droits, privilèges des puissants.

Je retrouve peu à peu mes anciennes prérogatives, et c'est plaisant.

Hermione n'est toujours pas levée quand l'autorisation me parvient, via cheminette, avec un grand sourire hypocrite d'un fonctionnaire quelconque. Je le remercie avec le même empressement fallacieux, et me voici aussi libre que n'importe quel sorcier. Pour la journée, du moins.

Je laisse un mot pour Hermione, à côté de celui du rouquin, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je préfère la savoir ici qu'avec moi, de toute façon. La famille n'apprécierait pas la présence d'une née moldue à mes côtés, et je veux mettre tous les atouts de mon côté.

Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête avant de partir. Enfin, ma journée s'annonce déjà bien radieuse, je ne vais pas bouder mon plaisir par une petite contrariété.

Je transplane rapidement, directement au manoir de Dimitri. Autant qu'il me seconde, pour montrer son revirement de situation. Et puis, il est plus en sécurité maintenant, à mes côtés, qu'isolé quand Nimüe découvrira son changement de camp.

J'ai le roi, manque la reine. Les autres pièces vont tomber.

Il n'hésite pas longtemps à me suivre, lui aussi sait où sont ses intérêts.

Je laisse tomber la visite pour Ilian, le frère de Dimitri. A coup sûr, ce sera le prochain prétendant de Nimüe, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à le convaincre de la futilité de cette alliance. Il le constatera de lui même bien assez tôt, si je manœuvre bien les autres.

Je laisse aussi tomber Mordred et Loth. De ce que je m'en souviens, les deux frères de Nimüe lui sont totalement soumis, et la soutiendront d'autant plus que ça les rapproche du pouvoir.

Je me concentre sur Lugh, mon oncle un peu trop présent dans le lit de ma mère.

Quand je les avais surpris, de colère, j'avais réduit en poussière toute une pièce du manoir. Même les elfes de maison avaient eu du mal à la remettre en état après mon passage.

Les paroles de ma mère avaient calmé ma rage envers cet oncle qui se faufilait dans la couche de ma mère, profitant de l'arrestation de Lucius. Mais j'avais tord : la fidélité n'était plus de mise entre Lucius et Narcissa, depuis longtemps déjà. Ils s'aimaient, au moins un peu, pourtant, comme on apprécie quelqu'un qui partage sa vision du monde.

Mais Lucius était depuis longtemps au courant de la présence de son demi-frère dans les bras de sa femme, et ma mère avait besoin de tendresse avec les « tragiques événements » qui étaient survenus. Qui étais-je pour m'y opposer ?

Ma colère envers mon oncle s'était figée en une rancune froide et amère.

Lugh avait été blessé de mon attitude, et c'est alors que j'avais cru comprendre : d'une certaine façon, il me considérait comme le fils qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Narcissa, si les promesses arrangées de mariage entre nobles familles avaient été légèrement différentes.

C'est de savoir qu'il tenait à moi qui me fait revenir vers lui, aujourd'hui. Le seul qui me soutienne inconditionnellement, sans même avoir prononcé de serment. Lui qui m'a prévenu de la prochaine union de Nimüe et de Dimitri. Oui, il m'aidera.

Et j'ose croire que ses enfants, mes cousins, sauront suivre son exemple.

Nous transplanons à quelques mètres de l'entrée de son domaine, moitié moins vaste que celui de mes ancêtres, et laisse un vieil elfe le prévenir de notre arrivée.

C'est son épouse, Demelza, qui nous accueille, guindée, jusqu'au petit salon. Elle aussi doit être au courant de l'infidélité de son mari, vu l'air qu'elle m'offre. Elle nous abandonne là, avec un dernier regard suspicieux à mon égard. Visiblement, elle ne me porte pas autant dans son cœur que Lugh.

Je hausse les épaules. Sa volonté m'importe peu, elle ne fait partie de la famille Malfoy que par le lien du mariage, et non par le sang. Sa voix n'aura aucune influence directe.

- Draco, Dimitri, quel plaisir, et quelle surprise, de vous voir ici tous deux.

Je me tourne, et les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. La ressemblance physique de Lugh avec Lucius est troublante, et, l'espace d'un instant, je vois mon père, ce qu'il aurait été dans quelques années, si sa vie ne lui avait pas été fauchée à Azkaban.

Mes jambes vacillent sous le choc, et je m'affale lourdement dans un fauteuil, sous le regard inquiet de mon oncle.

- Draco ?

Je lui explique rapidement le revirement de Dimitri, le temps de me ressaisir. Il est Malfoy autant que moi, et je n'ose lui exposer cette faiblesse coupable dont je viens de faire preuve. Trois de ses descendants le rejoignent, et se mettent à discuter un peu à l'écart avec Dimitri. Je ne m'inquiète pas, il m'est maintenant inféodé, et ne saurait me contrarier.

A peine une heure plus tard, je suis rassuré sur leurs intentions, mais celles de Daemon, le cousin absent, me desservent. Lui, visiblement, m'en veut des incartades de son père, comme si j'en étais responsable ! Probablement poussé par Demelza, il s'est rapproché de ma rivale, au contraire des autres membres de sa famille. Je sens la tension dans la voix de Lugh alors qu'il m'expose la situation. Avec trois de ses enfants, et lui-même, j'ai quatre voix pour moi. Dimitri m'en fournit une autre.

Mais c'est insuffisant pour contrer Nimüe.

Les déclarations des journaux sont trop fraîches encore et, si elles me posent en héritier digne et responsable, elles n'ont pas encore le poids nécessaire à influencer les votes des descendants Malfoy.

Je vais devoir aller voir ma cousine illégitime, Virginia. Pas une goutte de sang de notre famille dans les veines. Elle ne devrait même pas avoir droit de parole, pour le vote. Mais Lucian l'a reconnue comme sa fille. Personne n'y a cru, au vu de ses traits si différents de ceux de toute la lignée. Mais là n'est pas l'important. Elle est notée Malfoy de sang direct. Et je compte bien utiliser ce mensonge à mes propres fins. Bien qu'il l'ait reconnu, son père la méprise, pour la disgrâce qu'elle lui a apporté, encore poupon.

Et ses frères l'ont toujours battu froid, également. En fait, toute la famille Malfoy lui a tourné le dos. Seule sa mère est restée proche d'elle.

Elle est ma prochaine destination.

Avant de me laisser repartir, Lugh m'entraîne avec lui à travers le petit parc qui lui fait office de jardin. Je n'hésite pas longtemps. Je sais bien que notre conversation a dû être épiée par des oreilles indiscrètes, et si on oncle veut me confier quoi que ce soit d'important, ce ne pourra pas être entre ces murs.

Nous déambulons depuis près de cinq minutes, quand notre conversation anodine prend unton beaucoup plus grave :

- Draco...tu sais que j'éprouvais énormément d'affection pour ta mère.

Je me retiens de grimacer.

- Elle vous le rendait bien, mon oncle.

Ma voix est restée neutre, sans aucune trace de ce sentiment persistant de trahison que j'éprouve encore. Il hésite un instant, comme si la prestation ne l'avait pas complètement convaincu, puis poursuit :

- Ta mère tenait beaucoup à toi, aussi. Assez pour se compromettre pour toi.

Je me tourne vers lui, étonné. De quoi veut il parler ?

- Lumina, ma défunte sœur, a de tout temps cherché à prendre une place plus importante au sein de la famille. Elle a transmis cette ambition à Nimüe, tu le sais bien...

Sa façon de passer du gnome à l'hypogriffe me déstabilise, mais j'attends de voir où il veut en venir.

- Tu as de tout temps été un obstacle dans le chemin qui séparait Lumina et Nimüe de leur but. Narcissa avait bien compris les implications possibles de cette situation, surtout après votre...incarcération, à toi et à ton père.

Il se tourne un peu vers moi, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien son raisonnement. Ou pour vérifier à quel point le mot honni d'Azkaban peut m'angoisser. Manque de chance pour lui, je suis trop perdu dans mes réflexions pour me laisser déconcentrer par mes souvenirs traumatisants.

Au lieu de ça, je dénoue ses explications : Lumina est morte lorsque j'étais encore emprisonné. Un tragique accident, paraît-il. Sauf que, avec l'éclairage nouveau fourni par Lugh, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ma mère n'a pas commis l'impensable pour me protéger.

- Lumina... ce n'était pas un accident, n'est ce pas ?

Lugh se tait un instant. Comme s'il cherchait un moyen de m'expliquer les choses au mieux.

- Tu ne serais pas sorti vivant de prison. Lumina s'en était assurée.

Je m'arrête de marcher, sous le choc de cette confirmation. Ma tante avait bien commandité mon assassinat, comme je le soupçonnais. Les non-dits de mon oncle m'éclairent autant sur les motivations de ma mère que sur sa culpabilité.

Pour moi, elle a fait ce que je m'étais révélé incapable de faire moi même.

Pour moi, son fils, ma mère a versé le sang.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les suivantes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, que vous êtes en train de lire), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui devrait se situer juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », en cours d'écriture).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas toujours mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

**.**

**Avec un peu de retard, suite à des difficultés de connexion au site dont, apparemment, je n'ai pas été la seule à souffrir.  
><strong>

**.**

Je repasse au domicile d'Hermione, juste après. Elle m'attend, un peu nerveuse, mon petit mot à la main et un léger sourire incertain aux lèvres. Elle est magnifique. Mais encore sous le choc de la révélation de mon oncle, je reste trop froid, et son expression se fane.

Notre couple est trop récent pour qu'elle se sente encore en sécurité. Je me mord les lèvres devant ma stupidité, et la prends dans mes bras, doucement, pour la rassurer. Nous rassurer tout deux, en fait.

Elle me dévisage, sans comprendre d'où me viennent ces rides d'anxiété sur mon front. Je comprends mieux, maintenant, les motivations de Nimüe, et je sais aussi, avec certitude, que de notre confrontation, le vaincu ne pourra pas en sortir vivant.

Le risque serait trop grand pour moi, sa rancune envers ma mère trop vivace pour elle. Je comprends mieux, aussi, les propos de Dimitri, quand il évoquait la hargne de Nimüe à mon encontre. « Le fils de Narcissa ». Elle aussi est au courant de ce que ma mère a fait, et m'en tient pour responsable.

Je resserre mon étreinte, comme pour puiser de la force dans celle d'Hermione, tout autant que pour la protéger des dangers du monde extérieur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ?

Evidemment. Elle ne va pas se taire et accepter tranquillement une situation qu'elle ne connaît pas entièrement. Que puis-je lui dire ? Parler du rôle de ma mère est exclu, du final sanglant de ma confrontation avec Nimüe également.

Un instant, je pense à abdiquer, à laisser Nimüe prendre ma place. Je ne pourrais jamais la tuer, mais ce serait pourtant le seul moyen de l'arrêter définitivement. Alors je me prend à imaginer pouvoir fuir. Mes responsabilités, mon nom, mon héritage. Ne plus être Malfoy. Juste Draco. Puis l'instant passe.

Parce que Draco est indissociable de Malfoy. Oublier mes racines, me renier, tout ce que je suis, c'est impossible. Je suis mon nom.

Je soupire, maudissant presque mes ancêtres et mon éducation. Voilà que j'envie les Sang-de-Bourbe à pouvoir se fabriquer leur avenir et à décider de leur destinée.

- Je ne sais plus comment avancer avec Nimüe, Hermione. Si Virginia me donne sa voix, j'en aurai assez pour battre Nimüe. Mais elle me résistera tant qu'elle pourra. Je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera jamais de me prêter allégeance. Elle a renié son nom pour reprendre celui des Malfoy, tu sais ? Elle est née Vindictus, mais a repris le nom de sa mère pour entrer plus profondément dans la bataille du clan. Elle veut accéder à l'empire Malfoy. Elle était prête à se marier avec Dimitri, et elle est prête à recommencer avec Ilian ou Daemon. Je sais bien avec quelles promesses elle les tient.

Aussi pute que moi. Je n'ose le dire à voix haute. Hermione me regarde curieusement :

- Pourquoi fais tu tout cela ? Te battre pour prendre la place de ton père ?

Je n'en reviens pas et m'emporte :

- Tu crois peut être que j'ai eu le choix ? Nimüe est folle, mégalomane, déjà puissante, et à moitié paranoïaque. Elle est plus explosive qu'un Scrout à pétard ! Si je la laissais prendre la direction de ma famille, elle me tuerait. Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle est folle. Elle détruirait tout de l'intérieur. Tout ce qui fait ma famille. Tout ce qui a encore un sens pour moi !

Je me met à trembler en réalisant mes propres motivations. Protéger ma famille. Encore. Malgré tout ce que cela m'a déjà coûté. Lucius et Narcissa sont morts, mais je ne suis pas seul. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, le reste de ma famille a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin d'elle.

La voix d'Hermione s'élève, aussi douce que ferme :

- Si j'ai appris quelque chose au contact d'Harry...

Le nom du Sauveur me donne toujours autant envie de vomir. Cela doit se voir sur mon visage, ppuisqu'elle me répond, moqueuse :

- Ne fais pas cette moue, Draco, tu lui dois beaucoup.

Le pire, c'est que comme d'habitude, elle a raison.

- Bon, elle reprend tranquillement, alors que je croise les bras en signe de dédain, si tes raisons pour te battre te sont claires, que tes motivations sont fortes, bas toi ! Que dois tu faire pour renforcer ta position, maintenant ?

Devant son approche des faits purement serpentard, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les crocs et les crochets ne m'ont jamais paru aussi proches. Je tourne sa question dans ma tête.

Me rapprocher de Virginia et obtenir sa voix, déjà. Consolider les liens avec les anciennes familles aussi. Ca n'aurait aucun sens de gagner si, après, la communauté sorcière tournait le dos à ma famille ressoudée. La fulgurance de cette constatation me fait pousser un gémissement. Je dois impérativement renouer avec les Greengrass. Rapidement.

Je dois me marier avec Astoria.

Un silence choqué me fait réaliser que j'ai murmuré cette pensée. Hermione !

Elle se tient rigide devant moi, tétanisée par mes paroles. Merlin, aide nous. Aide moi. Je l'aime, mais ne peux l'épouser. Je me sens pitoyable :

- Je t'aime, Hermione, mais je dois m'unir aux Greengrass.

Ma voix est aussi amère que cette vérité que je lui assène.

- Je suis obligé par mon lignage, Hermione. C'est un choix stratégique, sans autre raison. Les anciennes familles se marient pour l'honneur, pas pour le bonheur. Je détruirais tout ce que j'ai fait en me désengageant de cette union avec les Greengrass...si tu savais comme je regrette.

J'ai baissé la voix, comme un gamin pris en faute. Et la rage d'Hermione me serait plus douce à entendre que cette tristesse que j'entends dans sa voix :

- Non ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment, alors laisse moi, laisse nous une chance ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Prouves le moi ! Bats toi pour moi, bats toi pour nous, Draco !

Hermione attend ma réponse, les larmes aux yeux. Elle serait prête à quitter la belette, si je lui proposais d'être ma femme. Si.

Or, en l'épousant, je perdrai le soutien de ma famille, et de celle de la communauté sorcière. La richesse des Malfoy, au profit de Nimüe. Et Nimüe est dangereuse, tellement. Je la vois doucement sombrer, dans une folie qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celle de ma tante Bellatrix. Laisser mes gens à son service est impensable. Mes gens.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, j'ai un sens des responsabilités que m'a inculqué Lucius, tout au long de ces années.

Et je leur dois au moins cela, à Lucius, et aux miens. Servir Nimüe aujourd'hui est déjà délicat. Dans dix ans, elle sera tellement paranoïaque qu'elle se débarrassera de tous ceux qui approchent un tant soit peu du pouvoir. Moi, en premier lieu, évidemment. Même si je lui portait le serment d'allégeance, elle a cette folie en elle qui la pousse à se défier de tout et de tous. Elle finirait par me tuer. Moi, et mes proches. Ma femme, mes enfants. Je dois la shunter. Le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Hermione...

Noble par ses actes si elle ne l'est par son sang.

Digne d'un Malfoy. Plus digne qu'un Malfoy.

Une tristesse sans nom serre mon cœur comme un étau, et je lui tend la main avec un pauvre sourire amer qui ne me va pas jusqu'aux yeux.

Parce que je viens de comprendre que je ne la mérite pas. Que je ne la mériterais probablement jamais.

Que je ne pourrais espérer la mériter que si j'étais réellement celui que j'aspire tant à devenir. Le successeur de Lucius.

Et je suis empêtré dans une guerre de succession. Dont je ne pourrais espérer gagner qu'en épousant une Sang-Pur de haute lignée. Greengrass.

Je dois avant tout redonner à mon nom tout son prestige. Je suis l'héritier mâle des Malfoy. Le seul fils reconnu de Lucius. Je ne peux pas plus échapper à mon nom qu'échapper à moi-même. Je suis Malfoy. Si j'épousais Hermione, elle serait en danger permanent. Les serments d'allégeance ne protègent que moi, et les prétendants évincés reporteraient leur colère contre elle. Je le sais, je les connaît bien. Et si, d'aventure, elle en réchappait, mes enfants seraient méprisés à la fois par la noblesse, pour l'origine moldue de leur mère, mais aussi par ceux qui sont maintenant au pouvoir, pour mon rôle dans cette guerre.

Notre union elle même risquerait de m'écarter de l'héritage des Malfoy, et de briser la carrière d' Hermione avant même qu'elle ait commencé.

Hermione Granger, ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe, restera à jamais inaccessible. De trop basse extraction, et à l'âme trop noble. Le mélange des deux est une épine dans mon cœur.

Les dés de nos vies sont pipés et je ne peux plus me voiler la face devant cette réalité.

Elle me regarde attentivement. Se doute-t-elle du deuil que je fais de ses bras ? Elle n'est -n'a jamais été- pour moi. Accepter cette vérité me crève le cœur.

Je voudrais la serrer une dernière fois. Retarder, pour quelques secondes encore, le moment où je lui rendrais son statut de fiancée à un autre. Alors je la prend dans mes bras, sans oser l'embrasser. Je n'en ai déjà plus le droit.

Mais je veux incruster ce souvenir dans mon âme c'est la dernière fois que je l'étreint ainsi contre moi.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de fuir, de tout quitter ? De tout reprendre à zéro, ailleurs, loin ? Très loin, de préférence.

Ma voix charrie toute la tristesse du monde. Elle acquiesce solennellement, le visage pressé contre mon torse. Je vais lui faire mal.

- Regarde moi, Hermione.

Elle s'écarte légèrement, et son sourire se fane devant l'expression que j'arbore.

- J'aimerai. Tellement. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Nous avons des...devoirs, des responsabilités. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les fuir. Nous ne pouvons...

Mes yeux me brûlent, alors que mes mots se noient dans mon chagrin. Elle me touche la joue de sa main, en quête d'un mot rassurant. Je n'en ai aucun à lui offrir. A la place, je l'attire doucement vers moi, et j'oublie mes droits, mes devoirs, tout ce qui n'est pas elle. Je l'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'ai embrassé. Comme jamais je n'ai embrassé personne.

Il y a de la douleur dans ce baiser, de la tendresse et du désespoir. Elle ouvre grand les yeux. Elle a compris. Ma gorge se serre, et je lui broie un peu ses mains entre les miennes.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche...

Elle s'écarte de moi, les yeux humides, de la douleur et de la colère, aussi, au fond de son regard.

Des larmes se sont mêlées au goût de ses lèvres. Les siennes. J'embrasse cette eau qu'elle a laissé couler pour moi, pour nous, et, sur mes lèvres tremblantes, le goût du sel a la saveur douce-amère des promesses trahies.

.

.

Hum... verdict ?

.

**Fin du second Livre du Sang. Pas de tomates pourries, svp, car...**

**...le prochain (et dernier) livre dès la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien (tout est prêt, et en cours d'écriture) ! **


End file.
